New Vampire Miyu: To Change The Future
by BlueDragonGirl1
Summary: Eight Western Shinmas have sailed across the sea to Japan to destroy the Japanese Guardians. Two mysterious figures have shown up from the future to change what has been written. Who are these people and what relationship does one have with Miyu and Larva
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu. But I do own my characters that I have added to it.  
  
Gray clouds rolled in from the east and thunder boomed in the distance.  
A thunderstorm was coming. People on the streets hurried to get home from work and hoped not to get caught in the on coming storm.  
A young woman, around the age of eighteen, looked up at the dark, threatening clouds. Her hair was cut neatly at the shoulders that fell on her black Metalica shirt. She brushed the dust off of her dark blue jeans and continued to sweep the trash off of the steps to the back door of the bar she worked at.  
"'ey shela!" the bartender, and owner of the bar, called to her. "Look at the size of those blooming clouds! This's gonna be a mighty big storm eh? You better get yerself home before all hell breaks loose."  
She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side. She was supposed to be working tonight.  
"Go on now, shela," he said. "You've been working every blooming day since you first applied here for work six months ago! It won't matter a mite if you take just one night off, will it? It's not like I'm going to fire ya' for just one night!"  
She set the broom aside and bowed her head. "Thank you sir," she said politely.  
"Don't fret your pretty little head over it, Ranka-san."  
Ranka smiled. She liked Frank. He was sweet, kind, and the only person at the club who didn't treat her like a piece of meat.  
She waved good-bye and walked down the deserted alleyway.  
Her home wasn't far from the club, but it wasn't exactly in the greatest part of town.  
She walked past old run down buildings, falling apart after years of neglect and deterioration.  
The street she was walking on had also been neglected along with the buildings. Long cracks ran down the middle of the street where up turned pieces of cement lay scattered across it.  
She kicked a rock with her worn black cowboy boots. It slid down the street and scattered in to smaller pieces.  
She kept walking until she came to an old run down shanty house. She opened the rusted gate that led down a cracked pathway to her home.  
It wasn't much, but luckily she wasn't a picky person. Considering what she was, she only needed the essentials to survive, so it didn't matter.  
She opened the old, wooden door and walked inside. It was dark and cool, but dry and without a rat or cockroach problem. 'Thank gods,' she thought.  
"I'm home," she whispered as she flicked on a nearby switch, turning on a single light bulb in the middle of the room. It illuminated a small cradle with a moth eaten blue blanket resting on top of it.  
Ranka walked over to the cradle and knelt down beside it. She pulled back the blanket revealing a small baby boy wrapped tightly in a white cotton cloth.  
"Did you miss me?" she asked it pressing her warm lips against it's cold, pale skin. The baby didn't move or flinch. It just lay there in the cradle, unmoving.  
Ranka sighed. Who was she trying to fool? Her baby was dead! She had to get over that and move on . . . but she couldn't. She knew she had to but she couldn't do it.  
Tears were beginning to cloud her vision. Her baby boy was dead! The only thing in her life she had left to live for was gone!  
A sob escaped her lips and she quickly covered the body with the blanket.  
She had to bury it. Bury the body and the memories it held, but she couldn't do it. She wanted to keep it with her forever.  
The light bulb flickered then without warning blew out, leaving Ranka in the dark room with the corpse of her baby. Her darling child whom she'd never hold alive in her arms again. Life wasn't fair.  
She sat there in the dark room, unmoving, that's when she sensed it.  
The strong, unsettling feeling of evil and the powers of the demonic. The powers of . . . . . Shinma.  
And they weren't just Japanese strays that were easily dealt with. Not at all. She sensed the energies of two powerful Western Shinmas.  
She considered going after them. She hated the fact that Western Shinmas were running around Japan freely, but she stopped herself from getting up.  
She was no longer who she was before.  
Besides, it wasn't her job to return stray Shinmas to the darkness. That was Miyu's job.  
She waited, but she didn't sense Miyu going after the Westerners. In fact, she didn't sense Miyu at all.  
Worried, Ranka got up and walked to the door. Thunder boomed and lightning clashed as she opened the door and stepped outside.  
She tried again to search for the energy of Miyu's flame but found nothing but the energies of the two Western Shinmas.  
It was impossible. They couldn't have defeated her that quickly!  
'Maybe my powers have weakened during the time I have spent here in the human world.' Ranka considered it a possibility but quickly threw out the thought. If she could sense the Westerners then she should be able to sense Miyu. So where was she?  
If there was a problem then Ichiro should be out there helping, but she didn't sense him either.  
"They're close by," she mumbled to herself. "Might as well see what's going on since there is nothing better to do."  
She left her falling-apart home and followed the energies of the two Western Shinmas, which led her to a make shift trail running through an old forest. By now the dark clouds had already released their fury on to the earth. She followed the muddy trail while becoming drenched in the process.  
'It just doesn't make sense,' Ranka thought wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. 'Why would the Westerners be running around this forest? There's nothing here.'  
Suddenly, two dark figures emerged from the bushes in front of her. They can at her running and before Ranka could do anything they ran right past her. They didn't even try to attack her.  
"What spooked them?" Ranka asked herself.  
She walked further down the path and past the bushes where the Shinmas had emerge from.  
Suddenly, she heard someone crying. She recognized the cry. It was that of a baby's. She broke in to a run down the path and emerged from the forest in to an open field.  
A small, cottage, brightly lit on the inside, stood in front of her. A woman stood outside cradling a baby in her arms. It's had stopped crying now but Ranka got the feeling that something was still wrong.  
"Who's there?" the woman called out in to the darkness. Ranka knew that the question was aimed at her. She stepped forward in to the light shining from the cottage's open door. She had nothing to hide and there was a chance that this woman might need her help.  
"Ranka?" the woman whispered.  
Ranka just stood there and nodded her response. How did this woman know her?  
The woman took a step forward and joined her in the light. Ranka gasped. "Miyu! Is that you?"  
Miyu nodded.  
Ranka shook her head. Miyu looked awful. Her hair was a tangled mess plastered all over her face. Blood dripped from a long, thin cut just below her eye. Her kimono was torn and blood flowed down her legs creating a puddle on the ground.  
"Miyu, what happened to you?" Ranka asked.  
Miyu began to tremble. "Don't let them take my baby."  
"Your baby?" Ranka asked. "It's your baby?!"  
Miyu nodded holding the baby closer to her breasts.  
"Is your baby what the Westerners were after?"  
Miyu nodded again.  
"Come on. You need to get inside out of the rain," Ranka said reaching for Miyu's arm.  
Miyu stood still, unmoving.  
"Please Miyu. Your baby will die if you stay out here any longer." Ranka begged.  
Miyu walked slowly in to the cottage that Ranka assumed was hers.  
A fire burned brightly in the fireplace at the end of the room. The bed was located against the wall in front of it. The sheets were wrinkled and soaked with blood.  
Ranka removed the sheets and sat Miyu down on the bed with her sleeping baby on her lap.  
"I didn't know you were expecting a baby," Ranka said softly.  
Miyu nodded.  
"Maybe you should lie down and rest. After all, you just gave birth to a healthy baby . . . ." Ranka trailed off. She didn't know what gender the baby was?  
"Girl," Miyu whispered.  
"Oh."  
"Do you want to hold her?" Miyu asked holding out her baby girl to Ranka.  
Ranka took her baby and held it in her arms.  
"She beautiful," Ranka whispered. "Who's the father?" She looked up at Miyu but Miyu had already fallen asleep from exhaustion.  
Ranka smiled and looked down at the baby again. Her eyes were opened wide staring up at this new stranger who was holding her. Her eyes were changing quickly from a dark, foggy blue to a bright, crimson red . . . . . . .  
  
Present Day  
  
Two figures dressed in black stood on a hilltop over looking the old capital of Japan, Kyoto. They watched as the street lights one by one flickered on as the night came upon them. "Are they down there? Can you sense them?" The figure in a black cape wearing a golden mask lined with six feathers asked his companion. His companion nodded. "I don't see how we are going to do this," he continued. "We're suppose to watch them, but stay away from them at the same time." "We just have to keep our distances," his companion, a female wearing a black cloak that covered her from head to foot, replied. "Are you sure you can do this?" he asked concerned for his companion. "Yes," she said quickly. They were silent for a moment then he asked. "We could attack the Westerners on their own land. Then we could have opened oblivion and . . . . ." "It probably wouldn't have worked," she interrupted. "Anyway, we're here now and we must stop them when they come." He nodded. "The future will be changed."  
  
Hello! I'm BlueDragonGirl #1. I hoped you enjoy my very first chapter. Please review and I'll put up another one. Thanx!!!! 


	2. The Transfer Student

CHAPTER 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Princess Miyu. The idea for her was conceived before I was born.  
  
"Who's that?"  
"Oh she's the new transfer student. She's in Freshman Class A."  
"Hey that's our class!"  
"She looks like one of those preppy sluts."  
"Shut up Konami! You're just jealous because she's prettier than you are."  
"Are not, Megumi!" Konami shot back.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," Megumi said. She turned to Miyu. "Hey Miyu. Don't you think she's pretty?"  
Miyu nodded. Megumi was wrong though. The transfer student wasn't just pretty. She was beautiful. Her long, lustrous, black hair was pulled up in to a ponytail. Miyu's thoughts were interrupted when Konami spoke up again.  
"She's a total albino," she said.  
"She is not!" Megumi exclaimed. "She's just a little pale. That's all."  
"Yeah, whatever," Konami said, "and what's with the black gloves?"  
Miyu did note that the girl's skin was pale just like her own. It was possible that she was just anemic. She noticed that she was wearing black gloves and became curious why the girl was covering her hands.  
"I'm going to go ask her to come sit with us," Megumi announced.  
"Then I'm leaving," Konami said gathering her things to leave them.  
"Why?" Megumi asked.  
"Because I don't like her."  
"That's not a reason! Anyway, what has she ever done to you?" Megumi asked.  
"Nothing. I just don't like her.  
Megumi frowned and stood up. "You know Konami. Sometimes you act like such a major bitch." She grabbed Miyu's arm. "Come on Miyu. Let's go talk to the new girl."  
Megumi led Miyu over to where the transfer student stood alone in front of the wide window in the cafeteria.  
"Um . . . . hello," Megumi said.  
She turned around to face Megumi and Miyu. "Hello."  
Megumi gasped. "Wow! You're not pretty, you're gorgeous!"  
She took a step back, surprised by Megumi's sudden out burst.  
Miyu couldn't help but stare in to her dark, green, emerald eyes. They were so beautiful. They looked more like glass orbs then eyes.  
Megumi cleared her throat. "Sorry 'bout that. My name is Megumi Arashii, and this is my friend Miyu Yamano. She transferred here about a week ago."  
"Hello," Miyu said softly.  
"My name is Miyuki Katagiri," Miyuki greeted bowing formally.  
"That's a very pretty name," Megumi said.  
"Thank you," Miyuki replied almost in a whisper.  
"You don't like to talk much do you?" Megumi asked cheerfully.  
Miyuki shook her head.  
"Miyu doesn't like to talk much either. I'm sure you two will get along just fine."  
By then the bell rang and everyone in the cafeteria began to walk to his or her first classes.  
"Hey Miyuki! Don't be a stranger! Come and sit by us at lunch!" Megumi called to Miyuki as they walked down the hallway.  
Miyuki nodded and walked down the hall to her first class.  
  
"I haven't seen Miyuki all morning," Megumi complained. "She's in Class A, isn't she?"  
Megumi, Miyu, and Konami all sat outside in the school courtyard eating their lunches.  
"Oh! Did I forget to say that she's in advancement class A with Miyu?" Konami asked sarcastically. "You won't see Miss. Perfect until homeroom at the end of the day."  
"Darn it!" Megumi said. "Anyway, I asked her to sit with us at lunch and she's not here. Miyu have you seen her?"  
"Why don't you check the prep's table?" Konami suggested.  
"Was I asking you?" Megumi asked.  
"I saw her leave the chemistry room," Miyu said.  
"Then where is she?" Megumi asked.  
"Didn't I tell you?" Konami asked. "Check the prep's table."  
"She isn't a prep!"  
"I'm sorry I'm late," Miyuki said standing behind Konami. Konami barely jumped ten feet out of her chair.  
"Oh, hey Miyuki," Megumi said cheerfully. "That's alright. We were just afraid that you forgot to sit by us."  
"That's it. I'm gone," Konami said picking up her tray and heading inside.  
Miyuki sat down. "I hope I didn't upset your friend."  
"Of course not," Megumi reassured her. "Konami is just acting like a bitch today, excuse my language."  
Miyuki nodded.  
Aren't you going to eat?" Megumi asked noticing that Miyuki hadn't brought a tray out with her.  
Miyuki shook her head. "I don't eat lunch."  
Megumi nodded. "No wonder you're so thin."  
"So what school did you transfer from?" Miyu asked.  
"I didn't transfer from one," Miyuki replied. "I was home schooled by my mother."  
"No wonder you're so smart," Megumi said. "You're in all advance classes just like Miyu."  
"I hope you don't mind me asking," Miyu began, "but why do you wear those gloves?"  
"I severely burned my hands recently," Miyuki replied plainly.  
"So where were you?" Megumi asked changing the subject.  
"I didn't know which table you were sitting at," Miyuki replied. "I didn't know you were going to sit outside."  
"Oh sorry," Megumi apologized. "I should have told you where we were going to sit so you wouldn't have had a hard time finding us."  
Miyu looked at Miyuki. For some reason she didn't believe that Miyuki was looking around for their table.  
  
"I thought we were going to keep our distances?"  
"We are."  
"Then why are you so close to her? You sit by her in ever class."  
"I can't help it!"  
He sighed. "Just be careful." He caressed her cheek with a leather- gloved hand. "We can't risk being discovered. Not if this is going to work."  
  
"Thanks for coming along with me to art club, Miyu," Megumi said as they walked down the hallway to the art room. "I know that you're just going to love art club. It is so much fun. Too bad Miyuki didn't want to come along."  
Miyu nodded.  
"Oh well. I respect the fact that she likes music better than art," Megumi continued as she opened the door to the art room. There was no one inside.  
"That's strange," Megumi said. "I swear we had a meeting today."  
"Are you sure?" Miyu asked.  
"Of course I am," Megumi replied picking up the teacher's phone. "I'll call the faculty office to double check just in case."  
As Megumi dialed the number for the faculty office, Miyu felt a chill run down her spine. 'Shinma!' she thought.  
"Hey Megumi," she said. "I need to use the restroom. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."  
"Ok," Megumi replied.  
Miyu walked quickly out of the room.  
"Larva," she whispered telepathically.  
There was no response. Someone was blocking their connection.  
"So you must be Miyu the Japanese vampire guardian, am I correct?"  
Miyu whirled around to face a tall blonde haired girl. To Miyu's surprise, the girl had the same face as Miyuki.  
"Miyuki?" Miyu asked.  
The girl shook her head and smiled. "Oh no. I'm not Miyuki. My name is Livea. I'm a Western Shinma."  
"What do you want?" Miyu demanded.  
"Oh. I came here to see you," Livea replied than a short sword appeared in her hand. "And I'm here to kill you."  
  
BlueDragonGirl #1: Bum, bum, bum!!! You'll have to review to get another chapter. So review it cause you love me . . . er . . I mean the story. Yeah! Review it cause you love the story! 


	3. Blue Under Black

Chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu. I thought you people would know that by now.  
  
"I came here to see you," a short-sword appeared in Livea's hand. "And I also came here to kill you. No hard feelings I hope."  
"Why not?" Miyu asked. "Every shinma that comes after me is out to kill me. It is because I am the guardian. Why would that make you any different?"  
"Oh, but that does make me different," Livea said. "I'm not interested in killing you because you are the guardian. My reason for killing you is totally different."  
"Then what is your reason?" Miyu asked.  
"I can't tell you that," Livea replied. She winked. "It's a secret."  
"Well there's no secret where you're going," Miyu said as a small flame appeared in her hand. "To the darkness shinma!"  
"Oh no! Not the guardian's flame!" Livea exclaimed with a false sense of anxiety. She giggled. "Do you really think that you can return me to the darkness?"  
"It is my duty as the guardian to return all stray shinma to the darkness," Miyu replied.  
"So, you think you can?" Livea asked. "How confident." A pale, white orb appeared in her hand and she held it out towards Miyu. "See this Miyu? It's beautiful, isn't it?" Miyu frowned. "This is the orb that I'm going to keep your lifeless corpse in." Livea laughed.  
"It won't be as funny if it's your corpse that's kept in there," Miyu growled.  
Livea ignored the comment and continued to laugh. "That's not the best part. It is when I see the look on your servant's face when he sees his beloved mistress's mutilated corpse," Livea stopped laughing. "Oh, but don't worry. He won't live long without you because I am going to kill him too. Then you both can rot in hell!"  
"Leave Larva out of this!" Miyu said. "This is between you and me. What does he have to do with this? Is it because he betrayed his western kin?"  
"Of course I want to kill him because he betrayed the westerners, but there is also another reason why I want to kill that traitorous bastard," Livea said harshly. "But that too is a secret."  
Miyu had, had enough. "To the darkness shinma!" she yelled. The flame shot out of her hand and rushed towards Livea.  
But suddenly, it seemed to slow down and then, to Miyu's horror, the flame flew towards the orb and was absorbed into it.  
Livea giggled. "Didn't I tell you Miyu?" she asked. "This is your orb. Your flame can't hurt me because it belongs to you and you belong in the orb dead." The orb disappeared. "So, I'm sorry but I have to cut this conversation short, along with your throat." Livea ran towards Miyu with the short-sword raised.  
Miyu dodged the blade, but it cut close. Strands of her brown hair fell onto the floor.  
Livea slashed at her again cutting her on the cheek. Blood streamed slowly down her face.  
Miyu frowned as she wiped the blood off her cheek with the back of her hand. She licked the blood off her hand then glared at Livea.  
"You've seen my blood, now you shall see darkness," Miyu growled.  
"See this!" Livea said throwing the short-sword at Miyu's head.  
Miyu held out her hand and the flame jumped out, burning the blade to ashes.  
Livea giggled with delight. "Hey! You're pretty good." A pale, blue orb formed in her hand. "Now try this!" She threw the orb.  
Miyu dodged, but the orb suddenly split in two and the other half came at her, exploding against her back.  
Miyu gasped. Pain shot through her body as the blood flowed down her back. She collapsed on to her knees.  
"Opps," Livea said. "Looks like I've seen your blood again. Allow me to put you out of your pain." She pulled out a dagger from under her skirt. "Are you ready to die?"  
Miyu tried to get back up on to her feet but it was as if she were paralyzed. She couldn't move.  
"Oh, don't try to get up," Livea said coming closer to Miyu. "The blue orb has a paralyzing affect. By the time it wears off you will already be dead." She held the dagger to Miyu's throat. "Good-bye."  
  
"I have to go help her. She is no match against Livea."  
"Neither are you if you want to keep your identity safe. She'll expose you. And if he comes along. . . . . . . .  
"I need to go now!"  
"Then I'm coming with you."  
  
"Good-bye," Livea said. "Won't wait to long till your servant joins you."  
"Livea!"  
Livea turned around and Miyu turned her head to look at the person who had called Livea's name.  
"Well, so you decided to show up," Livea said.  
Miyuki walked down the hall towards Livea.  
"Miyuki," Miyu whispered.  
"Why did you follow us, Livea?" Miyuki asked.  
"Do you really think that we would let you destroy our future?" Livea asked.  
'Us? We?' Miyu thought confused. Exactly how many of them were here?  
"So, you came to the guardian's rescue," Livea said. "How noble of you, but it seems that you have just fallen in to our trap."  
Miyuki frowned. "Go ahead and try it."  
Livea laughed. "It's not a trap that will kill you. Just ruin your plans."  
"I said go ahead and try it," Miyuki growled.  
'What is going on?" Miyu thought. She was able to push herself up in to sitting position but was unable to move her legs. 'What plans are they talking about?' Miyu turned her head and saw a blonde haired boy, holding a bucket, standing behind Miyuki. She hadn't sense him come and neither had Miyuki.  
"Miyuki behind you!"  
Miyuki whirled around to face the new enemy, but it was too late. He threw the bucket and water splashed on to her, drenching her thoroughly.  
'What kind of trap was that?!' Miyu thought. Then she saw as the water flowed down Miyuki's body and created a puddle on the floor, it turned black.  
"Take a good look Miyu," Livea said. "Miss. Katagiri isn't all that she seems."  
Miyu pushed herself up on to her feet and looked at Miyuki. Her black hair seemed to had melted away. The black dye poured on to the floor leaving her with beautiful, long, sky blue hair. Miyu strained to see Miyuki's face but she had turned away. Miyu forced her legs to move, to get closer to Miyuki, to see her face.  
Suddenly, something flashed in front of her eyes and a figure wearing a black cape appeared in front of her, blocking her view of Miyuki.  
"So you here too," the blonde haired boy said. "Just in time."  
"Who are you?" Miyu demanded. "Why are you here?"  
Livea turned to her. She pointed to the blonde haired boy. "That is my twin brother."  
Her brother took a step towards her. "My name is Klaus. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Guardian."  
Miyu turned to the caped figure wearing a golden mask hiding Miyuki. "And may I ask who you are?"  
He shook his head.  
Miyu frowned.  
"Let's get this over with," Livea said. She glared at Miyuki. "Before you interrupted I was about to kill the guardian."  
The caped figure turned and wrapped his arms around Miyuki making sure, Miyu noticed, to keep her face hidden. Then they disappeared, leaving Miyu alone with Livea and Klaus.  
Livea shrugged. "So I guess they're not going to help you. Oh well. Let's finish this."  
Livea held up the dagger but Klaus grabbed her arm.  
"Not now," he whispered to her. "We still need her as a lure for Miyuki. If she dies then we'll have nothing."  
"We would still have the guardian's servant," Livea pointed out, but Klaus shook his head. "Trust me. We need the guardian herself."  
Livea's hand relaxed. "Fine. We'll spare the guardian bitch for now." She turned her back to Miyu. "See you later Miyu." Then she and her brother disappeared.  
Miyu collapsed on to the cold floor. What was happening? Livea and Klaus first seemed to be after her but they were really after Miyuki. And who was Miyuki really? She'd have never guess that Miyuki was a shinma.  
"Miyu," Megumi said. "Are you alright?"  
Miyu got up. "I'm fine."  
"But you're bleeding, how did that. . . . ." Megumi trailed off when a white hand covered her eyes and she fainted.  
"Larva," Miyu said as she ran in to his arms. "I'm so happy you're alright."  
Larva held her close and they disappeared.  
  
"They narrowly exposed you."  
"They wouldn't risk it," Miyuki said. "If they exposed us, we would expose them."  
"Would it matter? You have a lot more to lose then they do."  
"And what about you?" Miyuki asked. "You'll lose your future. You will never be resurrected."  
"Either way," he said. "It doesn't matter."  
There was a moment of silence. "It would matter to me," she whispered draping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"And then they just disappeared," Miyu said as she laid back in Larva's arms. She had just finished telling him about what had happened between her, Livea, Klaus, Miyuki, and the mysterious caped figure with the golden mask. "I don't know what to make of it," Miyu said. She looked up at him. "Do you?"  
Larva shook his head. "No I don't."  
A pink rabbit (or bunny. Which ever you people prefer) hopped up on to the table next to them. "Did this Livea girl by any chance have blonde hair?" Shiina asked.  
"Yes. Why?" Miyu asked.  
"She stopped by this afternoon. She was looking for you."  
Miyu shoot a glance at Larva. "Why didn't you tell me that she was here?"  
Larva didn't reply.  
Miyu frowned.  
"Larva, why didn't you tell me?" she asked again.  
"You have too much to worry about."  
"That doesn't give me a reason not to worry about you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "When Livea blocked our link I was so afraid that she might have killed you."  
Larva embraced her.  
"Did she hurt you?"  
He shook his head, even though it was a lie.  
"Liar," Shiina said.  
She looked up at Larva. She placed her small hands on his mask that covered his face and removed it, setting it down in her lap.  
"They are just small cuts," Larva whispered.  
"I don't care," Miyu replied looking over the two cuts on his face, one on each cheek. "She had no right." Miyu pressed her lips against the first cut and slowly licked the blood off.  
"Eew! Miyu, do you really think that's sanitary?" Shiina asked.  
Miyu finished with the first cut. "Does it matter?" She pressed her lips against the second bleeding cut.  
'Why does he get all the attention?' Shiina thought. 'I wonder if the other guardians are watching this?"  
When Miyu was finished she ran her hand through Larva's blue hair. "That Miyuki girl I was talking about had blue hair just like yours." Miyu paused. "Do you think that she could be related to you like a sister?"  
Larva shook his head. "My mother died when I was young. She never had another child."  
"Did you see her face?" Shiina asked.  
"No," Miyu replied. "Not her real face. The one I saw was an illusion. A duplicate of Livea's." She sat up. "Hey Larva. We need to move to another town. I don't think Miyuki is coming back after what happened today."  
Larva nodded.  
Miyu smiled. "We need to deal with those Western Shinmas, Livea and Klaus first." She pressed her lips against his. "I hope that's alright since they are westerners like you."  
"Not quite," Larva whispered pressing his lips against hers.  
"They're gone in their own little world again," Shiina said disappearing.  
  
BlueDragonGirl#1: Yay!!! Entry number 3. Victory dance! RxR!! (read and review) 


	4. The Western Shinmas Have Come

Chapter 3.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu. If I did, then DragonballZ and Yugi-oh would never have chance.  
  
BlueDragonGirl#1: I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I actually have more reviews then I have chapters! I hope it stays that way. Keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Who's that guy?"  
"What guy?"  
"That guy over there. Is he another transfer student? I hope he's in our group."  
"Oh my gosh! He is so gorgeous!"  
Miyu looked up from her textbook and directed her attention to the object of the upper classmen's desires.  
He was very beautiful, and very tall with dark brunette hair and eyes the color of cool, blue crystal. He stood alone in a corner trying not to direct attention to himself, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.  
Miyu sighed and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.  
She wanted him.  
Miyu licked her lips. How long had it been since she had last fed? Three weeks? Maybe even four? She had lost count.  
She would need blood soon, especially with the other shinmas still out there, and he was exactly what she needed.  
The bell rang and she lost sight of him as everyone filed down the hallways to his or hers first classes.  
She sat down at her desk and patiently waited for class to start when he walked in.  
The classroom suddenly became quiet. He walked down the aisle to an empty seat in the back of the room and sat down.  
The bell rang again and everyone sat down as the teacher strolled in.  
"Good morning class. Today we have two new students joining us. Please welcome Miss. Miyu Yamanoe and Ikuyimmai Shimada."  
'Ikuyimmai?' Miyu thought. 'I've never heard of that name before.' But his name didn't matter. His beauty was pure, and she wanted to keep him that way forever.  
  
"The westerners are coming. Can you sense them sister?" Klaus whispered leaning back against the trunk of a giant oak.  
"I can," Livea replied. "Would you like me to go warn them when they get to the Japanese border?"  
"Go ahead," Klaus said. "Just make sure you don't get caught by any of the Japanese Shinmas."  
"Of course," Livea said. She turned to leave but paused. "And may I ask what you are going to do while I am gone?"  
"I just thought it would be nice if I let our friends know that they're coming," Klaus replied.  
"Forget about them. They probably already know. Anyway, we'll drop by when they least expect it." With that she disappeared.  
  
"I wish to give you eternally happiness."  
Ikuyimmai turned to see who had spoken to him and his blue eyes locked with Miyu's mysterious reddish-brown eyes.  
"Excuse me. Did you just say something?" he asked even though it was obvious. There was no one else in the hallway. They had all gone to the cafeteria for lunch.  
Miyu nodded. "Indeed I did," she replied. "I can give you eternal happiness."  
Ikuyimmai took a step back. "What are you talking about?" he asked.  
"In exchange for your blood, I can make your beauty last forever," Miyu whispered coming closer to him. "You will never grow old or die. You will stay what you look like right now, untainted, perfect, forever." She reached for him but he turned away.  
"I don't deserve eternal happiness," he whispered.  
"I think you do," Miyu said.  
He turned around and Miyu pressed her body against his. "Let me take your blood," she whispered. She brushed back his bangs and gasped. She pushed herself away from him.  
It was him. Klaus!  
"You!" Miyu hissed. "What do you want?" She held out her hand and her flame appeared.  
He took a step back. "I'm not who you think I am," he said.  
Miyu relaxed, but she got ready to throw the flame if he made any sudden movement. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
"I can't tell you," he said. "But for now, I am Ikuyimmai."  
"Then you know where Miyuki is," Miyu said. "Don't you."  
Ikuyimmai turned away from her. "I might," he replied. "But you have bigger things to worry about then Miyuki." He walked down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.  
Miyu sighed. Bigger things to worry about? What the hell did that mean?  
The flame disappeared and her hand returned to her side. Now she had to find new prey.  
  
Ikuyimmai walked passed the rows and rows of flowers in the school courtyard. None of the students were there, so it was quiet. He sat down on one of the wooden benches located along the pathway.  
'She knows that I am a shinma. It'll only be a matter of time before she figures out the rest,' he thought.  
Dark clouds began to roll in from the west as the wind began to pick up speed.  
"They're coming," Klaus said as he appeared in front of Ikuyimmai. He grinned. "Can you sense them?"  
"What do you want now?" Ikuyimmai asked irritated.  
"Oh, nothing really. Just thought I'd let you know," Klaus replied. "Livea is already on her way to meet them at the Japanese border."  
"I hope she gives herself away," Ikuyimmai mumbled. "Why are you risking yourselves?"  
"It's not a risk," Klaus said. "They'll never find out who we our."  
Ikuyimmai stood up. "So, you're going to have the westerners do your fighting for you? How weak."  
"Of course not," Klaus said. "We wouldn't want them to have all the fun, now would we?"  
"And what about us?" Ikuyimmai asked. "Are you going to fight us or not?"  
"We'll fight you, but not at the moment." Klaus wrapped his arms around Ikuyimmai's neck. "We wouldn't want you to drop your illusion in front of the guardian, now would we?" He caressed Ikuyimmai's cheek softly.  
Ikuyimmai pushed him away. "You'll regret ever following us," he said walking down the pathway towards the school gate.  
"I doubt it," Klaus said as he disappeared.  
  
The wind blew harshly as the ocean waves crashed against the shores of the Japanese Shinma Realm.  
Livea stood, still as a statue, on top one of the many rocky cliffs that surrounded the bay facing the ocean.  
It was coming.  
In the distance she could see the outline of a ship that was making its way slowly through the fog, coming towards her.  
The ship carrying eight elite shinmas from the west.  
  
As the ship made its way through the water, the fog began to clear, revealing the Japanese border.  
It had been centuries since the last western ship had made the treacherous voyage across the ocean to Japan. The reason to make the voyage then; to kill the guardian before she awaked. The reason to make the voyage now; to kill the guardian and bring back their lost kin. And, of course, destroy the other guardians while they were at it.  
As the ship came even closer to the bay they were able to see clearly the gateway that kept intruders from entering Japanese territory.  
The gateway resembled a dark red Torii with two glowing white orbs floating on each side of it. Unless it was destroyed, they would be unable to get in.  
"There it is. The gateway to the Japanese Shinma Realm!" a dark skinned man said excitedly. He wore a golden circlet that held a cat's eye jewel in the center. His name was Cait Sith.  
A tall, brunette haired man walked up beside him to get a better look at the gateway. "Is that the only way in?" Night Gia asked.  
"I'm afraid so," Pazusu, a man with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail with a white turban wrapped around his head replied. "In order to get in we must destroy the two orbs. Then the barrier will disappear and the gate will open."  
"That will be a fairly simple job for us westerners," Water Lipper said brushing back her sea green hair.  
"There is just one little problem," a blonde haired man (not woman!) said. "There is a sentinel."  
A long, blonde haired woman wearing a burgundy cloak and a ritualistic mask that covered her face turned towards him. "The vampire guardian Miyu." Carlua said with a cold hatred ringing in her voice.  
"But I don't get it," a big, muscular man name Spartoi said confused. "She's not even here. What kind of guardian leaves their own lands gateway unguarded? Does she want us to come in?"  
"I know of Miyu's whereabouts," Carlua said simply.  
Cait Sith turned his attention from the gateway to Carlua. "So, my dear Carlua. If you can sense Miyu then that means you can also sense Larva's presence there with her. Is that right?"  
"Of course. He's always with Miyu," a boy the same age as Carlua with black hair laid comfortably on the prow. "Isn't that right, Carlua?" Lemunia asked.  
"Carlua," Pazusu said grabbing her arm as she walked past him. "What are you going to do? You can't take Miyu on by yourself." Carlua tried to pull away but Pazusu didn't loosen his grip. "Carlua, calm down!" he ordered.  
"Let me take care of it," Night Gia said placing a reassuring hand on Carlua's shoulder. "You just want to know why Larva is so devoted to Miyu, right? No need to get yourself killed over that."  
"But I," Carlua trailed off.  
"Carlua, I want you to go along with Night Gia," Pazusu said. "Just make sure that Larva doesn't know you're here. Not right now."  
Carlua sighed. "Of course." But she didn't plan on it.  
"Hey, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to come along," Lemunia said jumping down from the prow.  
"That wouldn't be such a good idea," someone said.  
The eight westerners turned towards the prow.  
Standing on the prow stood a young blonde haired girl around the age of fifteen. Her arms were cross in front of her chest and the expression on her face showed that she was displeased.  
"Who are you?" Spartoi asked.  
The girl smiled. "My name is Livea. I am a Western Shinma."  
"More like a western stowaway," Lemunia mumbled.  
Livea glared at him. "I am a seer. I can see in to the future and your futures are bleak."  
"I don't have to listen to this type of nonsense," Night Gia said harshly.  
"If you value your life you will," Livea growled.  
"Is that a threat?" Night Gia challenged.  
"No," Livea said innocently. "It's a warning."  
"Tell us seer. Why is it such a bad idea to send Night Gia, Carlua and Lemunia to confront the guardian?" Cait Sith asked.  
"Because," Livea said. "Night Gia is killed by Larva."  
  
BlueDragonGirl#1: Fourth chapter is up. Now it is getting good. Will the westerners take Livea's advice? Only I know so RxR if you want another chapter!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Change of Plans

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu, meaning, BlueDragonGirl #2 cannot own Larva.  
  
BlueDragonGirl#2: Well damn!  
  
The whole ship was silent as Livea's information began to sink in. Finally, Pazusu spoke.  
"How do you know of this?" he asked.  
"I told you," Livea said. "I am a seer of the future and that is what I saw."  
Pazusu turned to Night Gia who was pale and ready to faint. He turned back to Livea. "What else have you seen?"  
Livea sat down on the prow. "You might as well forget about your kin." She turned to Carlua. "I'm sorry to inform you Miss. Carlua, but your beloved cousin isn't coming back to you."  
"What do you mean?" Carlua demanded beginning to tremble.  
"You came here souly to bring your dear cousin Larva back to the Western World, am I correct?" Carlua nodded. "Well he's never coming back."  
"No!" Carlua cried. "I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it!"  
"You try to persuade him to come back," Livea continued ignoring Carlua. "But he refuses and leaves to rescue his mistress from Night Gia's dream world." Livea jumped down from the prow and landed gracefully on to the deck. "He then kills Night Gia when he tries to put a curse on Miyu."  
"It doesn't matter what you say," Carlua said. "Miyu's blood is controlling him. He had no choice."  
"Oh, but he does. Just because he has Miyu's blood doesn't mean he has no free will," Livea corrected. "Anyway, he still doesn't return after Miyu's blood is drained from him and the memories sealed away. The Dark Exorcism was a total failure." She turned to Pazusu. "Might as well save your energy as well as your breath."  
Pazusu was shocked. Was it possible for a girl as young as Livea to be able to see the future? And how on earth did she know that he was planning to perform the Dark Exorcism if Larva failed to return on his own?  
"Don't look so shocked Pazusu," Livea said. "I told you twice that I was a seer of the future. What did you expect me to tell you?"  
"Nothing like this," Pazusu replied. Carlua sank to her knees. "So what do we do now?" she asked anyone who was willing to reply. The news of her cousin not returning to her had hit her harder then the news of him leaving her because then he had promised her he would return. 'Damn you Western Elders,' she cursed mentally. 'Why did you have to choose Larva to be sent to Japan?'  
"So, do we just send someone else to deal with Miyu?" Amy asked.  
"And Larva?" Spartoi added.  
"Do we have a choice?" Pazusu asked. "If we know what's going to happen we should do the opposite."  
"So, we're just going to turn around and leave?" Cait Sith asked. "We came all this way just to shrug our shoulders and leave just because of some little girl's foresight!"  
Livea glared at him.  
"No," Pazusu said. "We can still bring down the five Japanese tiers." He turned to Livea. "Unless that fails too."  
Livea shrugged. "All I've seen is what I've told you," she lied. There was much more to it but it only took one event to change all the rest.  
"Fine," Pazusu said. "Spartoi and Amy will go find Miyu. The rest of us will destroy the gateway."  
"But Pazusu," Carlua said. "What about me? I still want to try and bring Larva back."  
Pazusu sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore, Carlua," he said. "Go ahead then. Go and find Larva and try to get him to come back."  
'No!' Livea thought but she didn't say anything. She didn't want anyone to become suspicious of her.  
'I've done all I can to keep them from trying to bring Larva back,' she thought. 'Now it's up to them to destroy the Japanese tiers.' She gracefully curtseyed. "I will contact you if I find anything else out." Then she disappeared.  
  
Miyu walked slowly down the road that led to the house that she and Larva were currently staying at.  
She had failed to find new prey after she had found out that Ikuyimmai was a shinma. His words still rang in her head.  
'You have bigger things to worry about than Miyuki.'  
The only problem she had now was finding someone willing enough to give their blood up to her for eternal happiness and the chances of that happening were slim. Her thirst had heightened as the day went on and she didn't know how long she could wait until she became desperate.  
She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that she was standing on the front porch of her temporary home.  
It was a small sized cottage with ivy growing up the walls. It was built outside of town in the middle of nowhere, where it was quiet and no one would be likely to find it.  
She opened the brown oak wood door and stepped inside. It was cool and comfortable inside considering that it was the end of summer and there was no air conditioning, but she didn't mind.  
Larva sat off in a corner on the far side of the room asleep, or so she thought he was asleep. He wore his mask making it impossible to tell if he was awake or not.  
She slowly shut the door and crept quietly towards the stairs that led to her room hoping not to wake him. He'd be able to tell that she needed blood. It was written all over her face.  
When she finally made it to the stairs Larva raised his head.  
"Where are you going?"  
Miyu froze in mid-step. He had been awake the whole time. "Upstairs," she said shortly.  
"Did you find your prey?" he asked.  
"Yes," she replied. She paused and he waited. He knew that there was more to be said. "Of course, that was before I found out he was a shinma."  
"One we already know?"  
"I think he's the masked one who was with Miyuki," Miyu replied.  
She turned towards Larva and he patted the floor next tom him. She knew where this was going. He would persuade her in to taking his blood. Of course she would refuse, but in the end she would end up taking his blood anyway.  
Miyu rarely drank Larva's blood, only when she couldn't find a suitable prey. It made her feel strange and insecure. She felt as if she was draining his life away. She had always felt that way after about two centuries of being the guardian.  
She reluctantly walked over and sat down beside him. They were silent for a moment, than he spoke.  
"Did you find another prey?"  
"No," she replied staring at her feet.  
She felt him shift slightly to the side. He would then loosen his cloak around his neck and try to force her to feed. It happened ever time.  
She looked up in to his dark crimson eyes.  
"I'm not feeding from you Larva," she said defiantly.  
"You will if you want to fight those shinmas," he replied.  
Miyu sighed. "Larva, you know how I feel about feeding from you."  
"I'm not going to die from a lack of blood," Larva pointed out. He pulled her close to him. "You lost quite a bit of blood yesterday."  
"I know," Miyu mumbled remembering the fight against Livea. 'How dare they use me as bait,' she thought. "I'll find a new prey tonight."  
"And what if you don't?' Larva asked. "What if you find Livea and Klaus instead? Would you be able to fight them?"  
"Don't sound so dramatic Larva," Miyu said but she knew he was right. She wouldn't stand a chance against both of them. She could barely stand up against one.  
Larva bit his lip and held up Miyu's head up so she could watch the blood flow.  
Miyu felt her resistances inside of her breaking down as the blood flowed down his chin.  
"Damn you Larva. Why do you have to be so beautiful?" Miyu asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Don't blame me for my flaws," he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers.  
Miyu sighed, as she tasted the blood seep in to her mouth. A new feeling washed over her, a feeling unlike any she had ever felt before.  
She pulled away from him and caressed his neck with her fingers.  
"You make me feel like such a child Larva," she whispered then she sank her fangs in to his neck and drank slowly.  
Larva tightened his arms around her waist to keep her from pulling away from him.  
Miyu stopped and pulled away from him when she sensed him beginning to weaken, and laid back in his arms.  
"Oh Larva. I wish that all the stray shinmas were returned to the darkness already so that you and I can live together without anyone like Livea or Klaus to interrupt us. "She turned to face him. "The bright side of being the guardian is being with you. Oh!" Miyu wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. "It's become so depressing over the years."  
"It's almost over, just hang on," Larva whispered. "Just a couple more centuries of hunting and it will all be over."  
"Um, I hate to interrupt the pity party, but we've got some serious problems," Shiina said as she appeared next to them.  
"What's wrong Shiina?" Miyu asked.  
"There's a western ship waiting outside of the Japanese Shinma realm. Osa is afraid that they might try to destroy the gateway to get in so he's on his way to defend the gateway and he wants you to get over there right now," Shiina paused. "But of course what Osa doesn't know is that you and Larva are playing lovey-dovey with each other again!!!"  
"Calm down Shiina," Miyu said. "Tell Osa that we're on our way to the Japanese Shinma realm." She turned to Larva. "Livea and Klaus claimed that they were Western Shinmas. Do you think that they are not alone?"  
"It's possible," Larva replied. "We'll just have to find out." He wrapped his arms around Miyu and they disappeared.  
  
The ocean waves began to crash violently against the Japanese Shinma Realm gateway, threatening to sweep it away in to the ocean.  
"Let's get this over with," Water Lipper said. As she raised her arm up in the air a giant tsunami rose up from the depths of the ocean and slammed against the gateway. When the tide had receded the gateway still stood but the glow of the two orbs had weakened somewhat. "Who's next?" she asked.  
"Let me try," Night Gia said stepping up next to Water Lipper. He raised his rapier in the air. "Let's see if it can withstand a lightning strike!"  
The dark clouds separated and a lightning bolt came down and struck the gateway head on.  
Finally, the gateway gave in. The two orbs cracked and then shattered in to pieces. It had been an easy feat.  
"Well done my comrades," Cait Sith congratulated. "Now that the barrier is gone nothing can stand in our way of getting in."  
  
Miyu ran through the fields of the Japanese Shinma Realm with Larva following closely behind her. She needed to get to the beach to be able to reach the gateway.  
Suddenly she stopped. Something was wrong. She sensed that something bad had happened to the gateway.  
"Miyu, what's wrong?" Larva asked stopping next to her.  
"Something's wrong Larva," Miyu said. "I think something has happened to the barrier that protected the gateway."  
"MIYU!" a deep voice resonated in the back of her mind.  
Miyu whirled around. "Osa!" she called telepathically. "What's wrong? Has something happened to the barrier?"  
"MIYU! THE BARRIER HAS BEEN DESTROYED BY THE WESTERNERS," Osa replied. "HURRY! THERE ARE TOO MANY, I WILL NOT BE ABLE HOLD THEM OFF FOR LONG!"  
"Larva, we must hurry!" Miyu said.  
"What's the rush?" someone asked.  
Miyu whirled around to see a man standing in front of her with a large dragon wrapped around his body.  
"Spar. . . . Spartoi?" Larva stuttered.  
"And Amy." A blonde haired man stepped out from behind Spartoi.  
'Is that a woman?' Miyu thought confused.  
Amy looked from Larva to Miyu then back to Larva. "Gee, what a shame Larva. You give yourself so fully to such a spoiled little child."  
Miyu glared at him.  
"What are you two doing here?" Larva asked.  
"We came here to destroy the guardian," Amy replied. "And, sadly, you too."  
"Do we really have to go by what that future seer said?" Spartoi asked Amy.  
"We have our orders Spartoi," Amy reminded him. I don't want to kill Larva either, but it's probably for the best."  
Spartoi unsheathed his sword. "I'm sorry Larva," he said. "But I have orders to kill you."  
"You seem regretful," Larva said. "If you didn't really want to kill me then why did you come to Japan?"  
"Plans change," Spartoi replied.  
"Let's just get this over with," Amy said.  
"Before we start," Miyu said. "May I ask why you're here in Japan?"  
"It's none of your business little vampire girl," Amy replied harshly. He extended his hand and flames shot forth rushing towards Miyu and Larva.  
The first battle between Japanese and Western Shinmas has begun.  
  
BlueDragonGirl#1: Ok. So tell me again why you can't right fanfics.  
  
BlueDragonGirl#2: (says it very slowly) My computer crashed.  
  
BDG#1: It's called pen paper first then type.  
  
BDG#2: Still, I have no idea what to write.  
  
BDG#1: (slaps forehead) Looks like we'll be waiting a little while before BDG#2 uploads any fanfics of her own, but until then Review Mine!!!!!! 


	6. Ikuyimmai and Miyuki

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I, like so many other people, do not own Vampire Princess Miyu, and neither does BlueDragonGirl#2. (She does not work on this story anyway.)  
  
BlueDragonGirl#2: Oh, gee thanks!  
  
Amy extended his hand and flames shot forth, rushing towards Miyu and Larva.  
  
Larva grabbed Miyu's arm and pulled her out of the range of fire, narrowly getting himself hit.  
  
"Miyu, you must be careful," Larva whispered. "Amy is a master at the art of fire."  
  
"So, I guess I'm not the only one who's good with fire," Miyu said. "Larva, if it's not to hard for you, will you please take care of Spartoi? If you can't I understand."  
  
"No Miyu," Larva replied. "I'll fight him."  
  
"Good, then I'll take care of Amy," Miyu said. She extended her hand and her flame appeared. "How about an even exchange?" she asked Amy.  
  
"Try me," Amy challenged.  
  
Miyu's flame leapt from her hand and rushed towards Amy, who dodged it gracefully.  
  
"That's it?" he asked. "I imagined that you'd be more powerful then that, considering that you have complete control over my old friend."  
  
Miyu frowned. "Through my blood, Larva and I were bonded together. It was his choice to stay with me."  
  
A fireball appeared in Amy's hand. "Of course since you had control over him, he had no such choice," he said. He threw the fireball. In mid-air it split in to several fireballs and surrounded Miyu. "Feel the heat of my wrath Vampire Guardian!" Then the flames engulfed her.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a long time Spartoi," Larva said. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"  
  
"I know," Spartoi replied. "Unfortunately it will be the last time you see me." He unsheathed his sword. "Good-bye old friend." He ran at Larva, the blade aimed at his chest.  
  
Larva dodged the blade and grabbed Spartoi's wrist, digging his nails in to his skin.  
  
Spartoi pulled back his fist, but Larva grabbed his other arm before Spartoi could hit him.  
  
"So, are you going to kill me like your mistress ordered you too?" Spartoi asked.  
  
"Once you crossed the ocean to Japan you became a stray shinma," Larva replied. "I hunt down stray shinma along with Miyu."  
  
"How could this have happened to you Larva?" Spartoi asked. "You'd never let anyone manipulate you."  
  
"Miyu didn't manipulate me," Larva said.  
  
"You'd say that wouldn't you," Spartoi said. "After all, that Japanese Shinma's blood is controlling you, just like Carlua said." Spartoi bit his lip. He wasn't supposed to have said that.  
  
Larva pulled away from him. "What do you mean 'Carlua said'?" Larva asked.  
  
Spartoi took a step back.  
  
"Answer me," Larva demanded. "Is Carlua here in Japan?"  
  
"Yes," Spartoi replied. "He knew he wasn't suppose to tell him but he couldn't keep it from his old friend. "And so is Pazusu."  
  
"Why did they come here?" Larva asked.  
  
"They came to bring you back to the Western World," Spartoi replied. "But like I said, plans change." He charged again.  
  
'Carlua. Pazusu. Why?' Larva thought. 'You both should know that I have been marked a traitor and shunned from the Western World.' He was suddenly interrupted from his train of thought when Spartoi's sword bit in to his side.  
  
Larva gasped as he pulled away to avoid any more damage and stumbled backwards, hitting the ground hard.  
  
"Do you feel the heat of my flame Japanese Guardian?" Amy asked.  
  
Suddenly, the flames rose up, and as one gigantic tidal wave of fire, rushed towards Amy.  
  
Amy watched in horror as his own flames engulfed him.  
  
Miyu giggled. She stood in front of him unharmed. "Do you feel the heat of my flame?" she mocked.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes widened as a stroke of pain washed over her mind. She turned just in time to see Larva fall to the ground.  
  
"Larva!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Your techniques have dulled over the years Larva," Spartoi said. "There was once a time when you could match my every move."  
  
"Times have changed," Larva said gritting his teeth from the pain. He pressed his hand against the wound to stop the blood flow.  
  
"I know," Spartoi replied. He held his sword against Larva's neck. "I'm glad that I can put you out of your misery. Once you're dead, Miyu won't be able to control you anymore."  
  
"Who ever said I was miserable?" Larva asked.  
  
"You've been a slave to a Japanese Shinma for centuries," Spartoi said in disbelief. "And you mean to tell me that you're not miserable?"  
  
"Whoever told you that lied," Larva replied. "I had a choice, either to stay here or go back to the Western World."  
  
"And you chose to stay with our enemy," Spartoi finished. "You really are a traitor, and for centuries we thought that you were being controlled. "He paused. "So, it was your choice to kill Lemures?"  
  
"I didn't kill Lemures," Larva said. "He was a stray shinma so I returned him to the darkness."  
  
"That's just as bad!" Spartoi snapped. He raised his sword. "Good riddance traitor!!"  
  
"Return to the darkness shinma!" Miyu cried as she threw her flame at Spartoi.  
  
Spartoi jumped out of the way and the flame slammed in to a tree, burning it to ashes.  
  
"Larva, are you alright?" Miyu asked helping him on to his feet.  
  
"I'm alright," Larva replied.  
  
Suddenly, the earth began to shake and there was an explosion. Fireballs flew everywhere. Larva wrapped his arms around Miyu to protect her from the flames.  
  
"Don't think you can defeat me that easily Vampire Guardian," Amy said standing in the middle of the firestorm.  
  
"Larva, we have to get to the gateway," Miyu said.  
  
"I know," Larva said. "You go. I'll stay here and fight off Spartoi and Amy."  
  
"But Larva your wound. You've lost too much blood. You'll never be able to hold them off."  
  
"I'll hold them off for as long as I can."  
  
"No! I refuse to leave you," Miyu said stubbornly.  
  
"So, what's it gonna be?" Amy asked. "Leave your servant here at our mercy to go defend the gateway, or stay here and allow the gateway to be destroyed?"  
  
Miyu didn't know what to do. Protect her gateway or protect her friend?  
  
"Now that the gateway is destroyed, there is nothing that can stop us from entering the Japanese Shinma Realm," Cait Sith said.  
  
"Then what's that?" Night Gia asked.  
  
In the distance, a black shadow of a figure moved slowly towards them.  
  
"I believe that is the elder of this tier," Pazusu said.  
  
"Humph. He's no match for all of us," Cait Sith said.  
  
"WHO ARE ALL OF YOU!!!" Osa demanded.  
  
"Pleased to meet you too," Cait Sith said. "We are the shinmas from the west."  
  
"WHAT REASON BRINGS YOU HERE TO JAPAN?!" Osa asked.  
  
"I guess you didn't expect us to launch a surprise attack," Cait Sith said.  
  
"WHERE IS MIYU?" Osa asked. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MIYU?"  
  
"What do you think?" Cait Sith asked. "Actually, our friends are occupying her at the moment."  
  
"And she'll soon follow your destiny along with this despicable country," Pazusu said.  
  
"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU ENTRANCE IN TO JAPAN!!!" Osa said.  
  
"Looks like you have no choice," Cait Sith said. He raised his arm in the air and a black orb of energy surrounded his hand. "Good-bye!" He pointed his hand towards Osa and black lightning shot forth. Wood exploded everywhere as the lightning struck Osa's trunk.  
  
Lemunia laughed. "Look! The red light is dimming."  
  
"Indeed it is," Cait Sith said. "Rest in hell Japanese Elder."  
  
"Is this all there is?" Water Lipper asked.  
  
"No," Pazusu said. "The Japanese Shinma Realm consists of five layers. We've just taken out the first one. The last one will surely be the hardest."  
  
"And once the fifth layer fall, Japan's Spirit Realm will fall in to our hands," Cait Sith said.  
  
"Time is running out Miyu," Amy said. "What's it going to be? The gateway or your servant."  
  
Miyu didn't know what to do. She was the guardian. It was her duty to return stray shinmas to the darkness and to protect the gateway if it ever came under attack. If she didn't go to protect the gateway the next guardian would be summoned to defend it, if it hadn't already been destroyed.  
  
'If it hadn't already been destroyed. . . . . .'  
  
Was that what they were up to? If the gateway had already been destroyed then she would just be conveniently running in to the arms of the one that wanted to destroy her. And Larva? His death would be in vain. He would stay behind and give Miyu a chance to go and protect a gateway that wasn't even there.  
  
Osa's words rang in her hand. "THE BARRIER HAS BEEN DESTROYED!"  
  
She smiled. "Nice try Amy, but I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked.  
  
"You were trying to get me to go protect a gateway that's not even there," Miyu replied. "You destroyed the barrier that protected the gateway. That was all there was to destroy. The barrier and the gateway are one in the same. If the barrier is destroyed then the gateway is considered destroyed as well." She held out her hand and her flame appeared. "How dare you try to separate Larva and me!"  
  
"You're smarter than you look," Amy commented. "But we can still defeat you both even if you aren't separated."  
  
The dragon that was wrapped around Spartoi's body began to uncurl itself slowly until its head was resting on Amy's shoulder.  
  
"Prepare yourself Miyu!" Spartoi said.  
  
The dragon's eyes glowed red and it began to grow until it towered over the trees.  
  
"Don't try to escape your fate guardian!" Amy said. He raised his arms and flames shot up engulfing the dragon's entire body.  
  
Miyu looked up in awe at the dragon's enormous size. Could she really take on something that big?  
  
"It's the end for you both!" Amy yelled. The dragon rose in to the sky and dived towards her.  
  
It was too fast. She extended her hand and her flame leapt forth to meet the dragon.  
  
Miyu's flame and the dragon hit each other, but the dragon broke through and continued to come towards Miyu.  
  
There was a flash of light then the dragon hit. It was if the whole spirit realm was shaking as the dragon collided with the ground. Everything in the area was obliterated.  
  
When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Miyu or Larva.  
  
"It's over," Spartoi said.  
  
"Indeed it . . . . ." Amy trailed off as blood poured out of his mouth.  
  
"Amy what's wrong?" Spartoi asked concerned.  
  
Amy held up his arm. A bloody stump was all there was left of his right hand. The hand that had been controlling the dragon.  
  
They looked up and saw Miyu sitting unharmed away from where the dragon had hit.  
  
Miyu opened her eyes and looked around her. She was all right, but what had happened?  
  
She turned to Larva who laid on the ground next to her gasping for breath. Blood was splattered all over the ground around him. She looked down at herself. Her kimono was soaked with blood, his blood.  
  
Larva had saved her from the dragon, but at a heavy price. The stress had made the wound in his side even larger allowing more blood to flow through.  
  
He sat up. "Are you alright?" he gasped.  
  
Miyu pushed him back down. "Lay back down," she ordered. "You are in no condition to sit up."  
  
"Damn you Larva," Amy said gritting his teeth. "You severed my hand so that the dragon would miss Miyu and you'd have enough time to save your precious mistress."  
  
Miyu looked at him. "What's wrong Miss Western Shinma?" she asked. "Did Larva cause you to break a nail?"  
  
"I'm going to make you eat your words vampire bitch!" Amy growled.  
  
"So I take it you aren't a woman," someone said.  
  
They all turned towards who had spoken.  
  
"Ikuyimmai!" Miyu said.  
  
Carlua walked across the vast fields of the Japanese Shinma Realm. Amy and Spartoi had long ago gone ahead of her and now she was wishing that she had gone with them.  
  
She hated to admit it but she was lost. Everything in the Japanese Shinma Realm looked the same.  
  
She had felt the whole realm shake a couple of moments ago and had sense enormous power in the distance. At least she knew that she was going in the right direction.  
  
When she finds Spartoi and Amy she would Miyu, and her older cousin Larva.  
  
'I'm sorry to inform you Miss Carlua but your beloved cousin isn't coming back.' The future seers words rang in her head.  
  
'No! He has to come back,' Carlua thought. 'He promised me, all those years ago.'  
  
A small blonde haired child walked across the open fields of the Western World. Tears slowly flowed down her cheeks as she walked around in circles.  
  
'It's not fair,' she thought. 'Hows c me Larva gets to go meet with the Elders and I don't?'  
  
"What are you doing Carlua? Are you playing 'hide and go seek'?"  
  
"Don't treat me like a child Larva!" Carlua cried. "I'm mad!"  
  
"Mad about the meeting?" Larva asked.  
  
"Yes!" Carlua replied. "Hows come you got to go and I didn't?"  
  
Larva didn't reply.  
  
"Hey! Why are you so quiet?" Carlua asked. She grabbed a hold of his cape. "What's wrong?"  
  
He looked down at her. "You said you're not a child, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Carlua said.  
  
"Then I can tell you," Larva said. "I'm going to Japan."  
  
Carlua's grip tightened on his cape. "Japan, but isn't that where the bad people are?" she asked.  
  
"I have some business to take care of there," Larva replied. "I'll be back in about a year."  
  
"A year! But that's a long time," Carlua said. "I don't want you to go to Japan. Why can't someone else take care of the business?"  
  
"Because the Elders have chosen me to go to Japan," Larva replied. He patted her on the head. "But I promise I'll come back."  
  
"Then I guess I have no choice," Carlua said. "I'll just play with Lemunia until you get back, even though he's just a kid."  
  
"Be a good girl while I'm gone Carlua," Larva whispered.  
  
"Stop treating me like a child!" Carlua yelled.  
  
That was the last time she saw him. A year had past but he never returned and still she waited for him because he had promised her that he would return.  
  
Finally, after years of waiting, a western spy came back to report bad news. Larva had been enslaved by the Vampire Guardian and Larva himself had sealed his friend, Lemunia's brother Lemures, in the darkness.  
  
After that the people of the Western World saw Larva as a traitor and that was that, but only a few saw it her way.  
  
It was only until centuries had past when Cait Sith had approached her with his plan. He wanted to go to Japan and defeat the Japanese once and for all. He promised to bring her along, if she wished to, so she could go search for Larva. After talking it over with Pazusu, it was decided. They were going to Japan.  
  
It had practically become her life mission to find her cousin and she wasn't going to give up because a future seer told her that he wouldn't come back.  
  
She came to an area that had no trees or shrubbery anywhere. They were here.  
  
She walked on further and saw Amy and Spartoi standing together. She cringed as she saw that Amy's right hand was nothing but a bloody stump.  
  
A brunette haired girl stood near them. She wore a white kimono with a red obi tied around her waist.  
  
Miyu. It had to be her. Why else would Amy and Spartoi be fighting her?  
  
Someone laid on the ground next to her. Carlua's breath got caught in her throat. It was him, Larva. It had been so long that she had to resist running over to see him. He laid on the ground unmoving. Was he dead? Had Spartoi and Amy already dealt with him?  
  
Her eyes moved across the battlefield. A brunette haired boy stood in front of Amy and Spartoi and he seemed to be their main concern.  
  
"Japanese Shinmas," she hissed. "Your days are numbered."  
  
"So I take it you're not a women," Ikuyimmai said.  
  
Amy laughed. "And I take it you're not a man," he said.  
  
"Wha!!" Spartoi gapped. "How can you tell he's not a man?"  
  
"But, if Ikuyimmai is female then that means," Miyu trailed off.  
  
Ikuyimmai began to fade away and in his place stood Miyuki, exactly how she looked when Miyu first met her, long black hair and Livea's face.  
  
"It's you," Amy stammered. "The future seer, Livea."  
  
"Not even close," Miyuki said harshly.  
  
"Is that her?" Larva asked sitting up.  
  
"Yes," Miyu replied. "But I thought that Ikuyimmai was Miyuki's masked companion."  
  
"How can I, when I'm standing right behind you?"  
  
Miyu whirled around to see who had spoken to her. Her flame appeared in her hand, as she got ready to throw it.  
  
Miyuki's companion took a step towards her. "We wish to hurt you not, Vampire Guardian," he said. He knelt next to Larva and placed his hand over his wound. "I can stop the bleeding and speed up the healing process," his hands began to glow, "but any sudden movements will tear it open again." He stood up and moved towards Miyuki.  
  
"Larva," Miyu whispered. "His accent, it's western."  
  
"I know," Larva replied.  
  
"Does that mean that there's a civil war going on with the westerners? Why else would they be fighting against their own kind?" Miyu asked.  
  
"No," Larva replied. "If there was then why would there be westerners here?"  
  
"I still don't understand. Why didn't I see that Miyuki was Ikuyimmai?" Miyu asked.  
  
Larva thought for a moment then began to write in the sand.  
  
"What are you doing Larva?" Miyu asked.  
  
Larva stopped writing. "It was there the whole time."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Larva moved so Miyu could see what he had written in the sand. In capital letters he had written Ikuyimmai.  
  
"I don't get it," she said.  
  
"Write it backwards."  
  
Miyu began to write Ikuyimmai backwards. She stopped suddenly. "It was that obvious!"  
  
I am Miyuki  
  
Amy watched as another new comer approached them. "Why don't you kids go off and play somewhere else?" he asked.  
  
"Why can't we just stay here and play with you two?" Miyuki asked. "What's wrong? Afraid you'll lose?"  
  
Amy frowned. "Don't be so certain." He stepped towards her. "I am Amy . . . . . ."  
  
"I already know who you are Western Shinma," Miyuki snapped. "And that big guy over there his name is Spartoi."  
  
"Not another future seer," Spartoi said.  
  
"Oh don't worry," Miyuki said. "I'm not a future seer, even though I fore see your demise."  
  
"Enough of this!" Amy snapped. "If you two want to be destroyed then so be it." Fire shot out from his left hand and rushed towards Miyuki.  
  
"Your fire can't hurt me," Miyuki said. She held up her gloved hands. The flames hit the palm of her hand and rushed back towards Amy.  
  
Amy dodged the flames with ease. "Do you really think that I can be hurt by my own flame?" he asked but Miyuki had disappeared.  
  
Spartoi unsheathed his sword. "Where'd she go?"  
  
Miyu looked around her. She couldn't sense Miyuki anywhere. Her body began to grow tense as the silence went on. She watch Miyuki's companion hoping that he would give her some type of clue to where Miyuki was but he stood still and unmoving.  
  
Suddenly she caught the slow movement of his hand slipping out from his cape. A black hilt. A sword. Miyu looked to see if Amy and Spartoi notice his movement. They had. They watched him closely waiting for him to strike.  
  
Then, he too disappeared. Miyu took a deep breath. Now they were both gone. What was she suppose to do now? Was it her turn to fight?  
  
Suddenly he appeared above Spartoi, his sword raised above his head. Spartoi only had enough time to bring up his sword to block the other sword. Metal clashed against metal as he brought his sword down upon Spartoi's.  
  
Amy got ready to throw a ball of fire but Miyuki appeared behind him with an orb of energy ready and threw it at him. The orb struck his back, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Carlua watched stunned at how fast they were able to get together and attack at the same time. She wasn't sure if she should interfere or stay where she was. She wanted to see Larva but Miyu was too close to him. She'd never get to him without Miyu noticing her.  
  
She watched Miyu closely. She seemed too mesmerized by the battle that she didn't seem to be paying attention to anything else. Maybe see could get close enough. It was a risk but she could do it. Carlua closed her eyes and disappeared.  
  
To be continued. (I heard you readers and reviewers absolutely are bugged by those three simple words.)  
  
BlueDragonGirl#1: Ok I know it's a bit confusing because Miyuki's companion does not have a name and I don't like typing Miyuki's companion as his name so sometimes I'll just put down "he" until we find out his true identity. But until that happens R&R for more chapters! 


	7. Betrayal

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu or New Vampire Miyu. I also do not own the VPM TV series nor do I own the OAV. All of it belongs to Narumi.

Amy pushed himself up on to his feet. He glared at Miyuki. "Damn you, you. . . ." He ducked just in time to miss an energy orb thrown by Miyuki. He stepped back next to Spartoi.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me Amy?" Miyuki asked. Two more energy orbs appeared in her hands.

"Bitch!" Amy hissed. "How dare you challenge the Western Shinmas!"

Miyuki frowned. "Then how dare you cross the ocean to Japan," she said. "Go back to your ocean at once or I'll really have to begin hurting you."

"Is that a threat?" Amy challenged.

"Would you like to wait around and find out?" Miyuki asked.

"Humph! I never back down from a challenge," Amy said.

"Then maybe you should learn to know when it is a good time to give up," Miyuki said. "You don't have a chance."

"Oh you think so," Amy said. Flames surrounded Miyuki. "Then prepare to die!" The flames engulfed Miyuki but as quickly as they had engulfed her, they fizzled out as if they had been thrown against water, all except for one small ignorant flame that was left burning the edge of her skirt.

Miyuki looked at the single flame. "Oh no. I'm on fire. Somebody please help me," she said sarcastically. She pressed her hand against the flame and it, too, went out. "How pathetic. Please tell me that wasn't your best shot."

Amy glared at her as he took a step back away from her.

"So have you decided to back down?" Miyuki asked.

"No. Just backing up," Amy said. "I wouldn't want to be around you when you are obliterated." The dragon began to uncurl itself from around Spartoi's body.

Miyuki smiled. "This should be good."

Carlua walked slowly up behind Larva. She wasn't quite sure how to approach him without Miyu turning around and finding her there. Hopeful the battle would keep her attention away from anything else.

She opened her mouth to call Larva's name but she held her breath when Miyu took a step back towards her. Carlua stood perfectly still, getting ready to teleport away when Miyu made the slightest movement of turning around.

She waited, but Miyu never turned around. She continued to move closer to Larva until she was right behind him.

She took a deep breath. "Larva," she whispered so softly that she wasn't even sure if she had spoken at all but Larva had heard her. He looked over his shoulder. Before he could say anything she quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shhh. Larva please don't," Carlua begged removing her hand from his mouth.

"Carlua?" he whispered.

"Yes," Carlua said. She smiled. "Yes, it's me, your little cousin. I've come here to free you from this vampire's spell and take you back to the Western World." She wrapped her arms around Larva's neck and held him close to her.

"Carlua, I. . . ." Larva started but Carlua held him tighter against her. "Please come back with me," she begged. "I waited so long for you to come home. You haven't forgotten your promise have you?"

"Let go of him, Western Shinma." Carlua looked up and saw Miyu standing in front of her, glaring at her.

"No," Carlua said meekly then she gathered her courage. "You can't keep him away from his home place. I won't let you."

"I'm not the one keeping him here," Miyu said. "I would never force Larva to do anything he doesn't wish to do."

"You liar!" Carlua spat. "You've been keeping him here as your slave, controlling him with your blood. Well, I won't allow you to torture him anymore."

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Miyu asked irritated. "I'm not keeping Larva here against his will."

"Shut up!" Carlua ordered. "I won't listen to you."

"It's true Carlua," Larva whispered slowly pushing her away from him. "Miyu is not forcing me to stay here with her. I made the decision to stay here myself."

"You've got to be joking right?" Carlua asked. "Please tell me it isn't true."

"It's true," Larva replied.

Carlua began to tremble. "No," she whimpered. "No, it can't be true. "I won't let it be true!" She stood up and slapped Miyu across the face. "You filthy Japanese slut! Give him back to me!"

Miyu touched her reddened cheek and glared at Carlua. Her flame appeared in her hand. "How dare you come here and destroy our gateway. Who do you think you are?" she demanded.

"I am Carlua. I am Larva's. . . ." Carlua trailed off as she stared at the flame. She didn't know how long she had till Miyu threw her flame at her. Should she run?

"Larva's what?" Miyu asked.

"Larva's cousin," Carlua said.

Miyu frowned. "So what?" she asked. "Does that make you special or something?" Carlua glared at her. "Ooh. I'm scared. Are you just saying you're his cousin so you won't get returned to the darkness?"

"I'll never forgive you for what you have done," Carlua said. "You'll pay for this Vampire Guardian!"

Miyuki watched as Spartoi's dragon began to increase in height until its shadow covered the whole area.

"You should have escaped when you had the chance," Amy told Miyuki. "But now it is too late. You're both going to die."

Miyuki frowned. "You talk too much," she said. "Maybe you are the ones who should have escaped when you had the chance?"

"Well see who's right," Amy said. He held up his hand above his head and the dragon's entire body burst in to flames. "Looks like I'm right." He brought his hand down and the dragon dived down from the sky, flying towards Miyuki and her companion.

Miyuki placed her hand on her companion's shoulder. "Let's show them what we can do." Her companion unhooked a silver bracelet from around his wrist shaped like a dragon biting its tail. He threw it up in to the air and, like Spartoi's dragon; it began to grow until it was the same size as the other dragon.

Miyuki held out her other hand and a flame appeared. "This is the end for your little dragon act." She blew on the flame and it leapt forward, engulfing the silver dragon. "Go forth my dragon!" she called. "Show that you are stronger then those Western Shinmas!"

Her dragon rushed forth and hit Spartoi's dragon head on causing the ground to shake and crack.

Miyu, Larva, and Carlua turned around towards the explosion. The bright light seared their eyes making it impossible to see what was happening. Larva wrapped his arms around Miyu to protect her from the flying rocks.

When the dust finally cleared Miyuki and her companion stood on one side of the battlefield, and Amy and Spartoi stood on the other side. Both unharmed.

"Will this battle ever end?" Miyu asked.

"Oh look. Their alive," Miyuki said.

"Maybe. . . .she's right," Spartoi said to Amy. "Maybe we should learn when it is a good time to quit."

Amy looked at him. "Maybe we should leave," he said. "We can wait to fight them the next time we meet." He bowed. "Until then." Then they disappeared.

Miyuki looked around, scanning the entire battlefield for any sign of them. Nothing. They had truly left, but still something told her to wait and see if they came back.

Miyu watched Miyuki quietly, wondering if she should approach her in anyway. She decided against it. No matter how much she wanted to know about Miyuki and the mysterious masked figure that was with her she didn't want to leave Larva with his cousin. Speaking of which. . . . . . . .

"I still owe you," Miyu said to Carlua. She turned to Larva. "Larva, I hope you understand that your cousin became a stray shinma when she cross the ocean to Japan so she must be returned to the darkness."

To Carlua's horror Larva nodded his head and turned away from her. Miyu's flame appeared in her hand. "Western Shinma Carlua, return to the darkness from whence you came."

Carlua braced herself. She knew she didn't have time to get away, it was the end for her, but before Miyu could throw her flame Amy appeared in front of her.

"I think it is about time you returned to the darkness Vampire Guardian," he said. In his hand, his flames turn in to a dagger. "Good riddance Japanese Shinma!"

"Miyu!" Larva got in between Miyu and Amy. He held his dagger like nail to Amy's throat. Blood splattered everywhere as he slit Amy's throat open.

Carlua gasped. Spartoi ran up and caught Amy's body as it fell to the ground. Blood poured out of Amy's mouth as he spoke. "Does it feel good Larva? Having the blood of your kin running off your hands. I'm sure you just love shedding blood for your damned mistress. I hope you both one day burn in hell." Then his body went limp.

Spartoi held him for a moment then let his body slip out of his hands. "I hope you're satisfied Larva," he said. "You've succeeded in killing the one who was foolish enough to challenge your fair mistress."

"I will protect Miyu from anything that has any intention of hurting her," Larva replied. He turned away from Spartoi. "Even if it ends up being one from my Western kin."

Carlua stepped away from him. Tears were streaming down her eyes. "Larva! What have you done?!" she screamed. Spartoi grabbed her arm. "We must leave Carlua," he said. She tried to pull away from him but he wrapped his other arm around her waist and then they disappeared.

Miyu looked at Larva. "I'm sorry you had to do that," she whispered surprised herself by all the blood that he had shed.

"I will sacrifice anything to save you," Larva replied as he wiped the blood off his hands.

Miyu smiled. "Thank you Larva." She hugged him then turned to where Miyuki had been.

They were both gone. Miyu tried to find Miyuki but she couldn't sense her anywhere. Was it possible that she had gone after the westerners? Miyu sighed. She was tired but she had to find and defeat the westerners that were on Japanese shores no matter what it took and no matter how many there were.

"We must go Larva," she said. "There are more Western Shinmas that we must return to the darkness."

To Be Continued. . .until next time.

BlueDragonGirl#1: Thank you for all the reviews you guys have been submitting although I must point out one thing. I will admit, it is kinda of obvious who Miyuki is, but there is NO ONE (except for BlueDragonGirl#2) who knows who her companion is.

BlueDragonGirl#2: I know who it is! Its. . . . . . . .

BlueDragonGirl#1: (knocks her out) Oh no you don't! You are not telling anyone anything! Guess you guys will just have to read and find out. R&R!!! BTW, when I reveal whom Miyuki and her companion are I'd really like to know if your guesses were correct. So be honest!


	8. The Battle Begins

Chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do not own VPM. If I did, there would be more than 26 episodes and a 4-part OAV. (Add one zero to each number.)

"What do you mean Amy's dead?!" Cait Sith asked.

The Western Shinmas stood amongst the ruins of the Japanese gateway. Carlua and Spartoi stood with them; they had just finished telling the others what had happened during the battle with the guardian and the other shinmas.

"I told you," Spartoi said. "Amy attacked the guardian and Larva killed him. Didn't you hear me the first time?"

Cait Sith glowered. "The future seer told us that Night Gia would be killed by Larva so we send you and Amy to go defeat them. And what happens? Larva ends up killing Amy instead!"

"Cait Sith, you must calm down," Pazusu said. "We can't do anything about it now."

"All of us should have gone to destroy the guardian," Cait Sith mumbled.

"And that is exactly what we are going to do," Pazusu said. "We should learn from our mistakes. The Japanese Guardian has proven herself a worthy adversary. We must not let our guard down."

"The only reason why she's so strong is because she has Larva on a leash," Water Lipper said. "I wonder what would happen if we took him out."

"Yes. I wonder that as well," Cait Sith said. He smirked. "It won't be so easy for her to defeat us seven to one."

"You are forgetting something Cait Sith," Night Gia said. "Carlua said there were two others. What will we do if they show up?"

"Simple. We'll destroy them as well," Cait Sith replied. "The more the merrier."

"Just don't get your confidence up too high," Pazusu warned. "Their origins are unknown to us. We must be careful."

"Of course Pazusu," Cait Sith said. "We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"The westerners are gathering. They will attack soon."

"I know," Miyuki whispered staring up at the sky. "There are only seven left."

"And there are only three that we must kill, but tell me, what will we do about the others?"

Miyuki turned towards him. "Let them die the way they were meant to. Why?"

"Will they die the death they were meant to? Livea has already changed Amy and Night Gia's time of death. Will this change the others? Once we kill the quarl the westerners that were killed by the quarl will still be alive."

Miyuki thought for a moment. "You are right," she said. "For now we will deal with the three, then, and only then, will we decide the fate of the others." She turned her attention back to the sky.

"And what of Livea and Klaus? They will surely try to interfere with our plans."

Miyuki was silent, and then she spoke. "I'm not sure what we can do about them. I really didn't expect them to follow us."

Miyu ran through the Japanese Shinma realm. She was almost to the place where the gateway had once stood when something shot passed her.

She came to a halt and looked around her. The forest had become silent.

"Larva," she whispered. Larva appeared beside her. "Something just passed us." She ran up ahead, and stopped when she saw Osa's mutilated body.

"They did this," Miyu said pressing her hand against Osa's splintered trunk. "I feel a little bad. Osa is dead because I didn't come and help him like I was suppose to." She knelt down and kissed the old tree. "But, this may be the punishment you deserve for giving me such a hard task. Isn't that right Larva?"

"Well, underground shinma don't . . ." Larva began.

"Open their mouths," Miyu finished. A cold wind blew, sending a chill down her spine. They were here. "I know you're here," she said. "You can all come out now, Western Shinmas!"

Miyu and Larva heard laughing as each of the seven westerners appeared before them.

Cait Sith turned towards Miyu. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Miyu. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Cait Sith."

"I don't care what your names are," Miyu snapped. "All I want is for you all to return to the darkness."

"Humph! What a rude child," Night Gia said. "You'd think Larva would teach her some manners!"

"We must avenge Amy's death," Water Lipper said.

Carlua stepped in front of Miyu. "We've come here to destroy you Miyu," she said. "For what you have done to one of our own." She turned to Larva. Tears were beginning to flow down her cheeks. "I am sorry Larva, but we've given up on you."

Larva turned away from her.

"For someone who wanted her cousin to back so much, you give up pretty easily," Miyu said. "Guess I can keep him then."

"You bitch! It's your fault Larva isn't coming back," Carlua said. "You are the one that changed him with your filthy vampire blood."

Larva slapped Carlua across the face. Night Gia ran up and caught her in his arms when she fell backwards in shock, blood running down her face.

"Larva, I was the one that was suppose to do that," Miyu said. She touched her cheek. "Remember, I owe her."

"Prepare to die Miyu!" Carlua said. All at once the westerners split up and went in different directions.

Miyu extended her hand and her flame appeared. "Let's see," she said. "Who should I pick off first?" She turned to her right. "How about you?" She threw her flame at Spartoi, but he saw it coming and dodged it.

"Miyu, look out!" Larva yelled as he saw Cait Sith running towards her, dagger raised. He got in between her and Cait Sith. Cait Sith brought the dagger down and slashed his hand.

"Come on," Cait Sith challenged. I'll take you on."

Miyu watched as Larva began to battle Cait Sith, when Night Gia came up from behind. He held up his rapier above her head. Miyu whirled around just as the blade came down. Blood burst from her shoulder as the blade bit in to her skin.

Miyu threw her flame at him but he disappeared only to be replaced by Water Lipper. Water surged from her hands and hit Miyu full blast, washing her up against a tree.

Miyu opened her mouth to try to breath but only swallowed a mouth full of salt water as Water Lipper kept pounding her against the tree with water. Her lungs began to burn, as more and more salt water was force in to her.

_"Larva!"_ she screamed telepathically

Larva whirled around as he heard Miyu's desperate telepathic cry for help. His hands were bloody from getting cut so many times by Cait Sith's dagger.

"What's wrong with your precious little mistress?" Cait Sith asked. He laughed. "She can't take a little salt water?" His dagger dug in to Larva's skin again. Larva pulled away from him and ran towards Miyu.

_"I'm coming Miyu!" _He said to her telepathically. The unhealed wound in his side ripped open from the stress and blood sprayed everywhere but he ignored the pain and kept running towards her. He came to an abrupt halt when Pazusu appeared in front of him.

"Pazusu?!" Larva said.

"I didn't want to do this Larva," he said. "But now I have to kill you."

The onslaught of salt water finally stopped and Miyu fell to the ground, coughing up salt water and gasping for breath.

"What's wrong Miyu?" Spartoi asked. "Can't swim."

Miyu looked up trying to find Larva but her vision was blurry and she couldn't see clearly. She finally saw a blurry figure wearing a black cloak standing near another figure wearing white. She saw blood splatter everywhere.

"Larva!!!" she screamed.

Carlua turned towards Miyu's scream and saw what had happened.

"Pazusu!!!"

BlueDragonGirl#1: Oh no! What happens next? You'll have to find out when I next update. **R&R!!!** Maybe I'll reveal Miyuki and her companion's true identities, and don't worry, Livea and Klaus aren't gone for good. They'll be back soon. And when they come. . . only trouble will follow. (Vampire Ice Queen's laugh) MWA HA HA HA HA (cough! cough! I guess I shouldn't do that anymore.) Thank you Loopypants (cool) Vampire Ice Queen (Mwa ha!) and Tankbbg (getting to like VPM) for making a spot for me on their author alert thingy, and I promise to add you guys as well.


	9. Identities Revealed

Chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Princess Miyu, but I do own a computer. (How else do you think I get these fanfics up?)

"Pazusu!" Carlua screamed as she saw the blood splatter everywhere. She was paralyzed, unable to move. She didn't know what to do.

Larva closed his eyes as blood splashed against his face and on his cloak. He could hear Miyu scream his name and Carlua scream Pazusu's. What had happened?

Pazusu grasped the sword that had been thrust through his stomach. "Why?" he asked. He coughed and blood sputtered out of his mouth. "What are you doing Lemunia?"

Larva wiped the blood from his eyes and saw Pazusu fall to his knees with a sword thrust in to his stomach. Lemunia stood in front of him; blood dripped from his hands and soaked his cloak.

"Lemunia! Are you insane? What the hell are you doing?!" Night Gia demanded.

Lemunia ignored him and pulled the sword from Pazusu's stomach. He held it to the back of Pazusu's neck, the cold blade touching his neck.

"Don't hurt him!" Carlua screamed. "What has he done wrong?"

"Lemunia stop this!" Night Gia unsheathed his rapier and charged him. Larva jumped out of the way to avoid the on coming onslaught. Lemunia slowly turned around, bringing his sword around to meet Night Gia's rapier in mid-air.

Metal crashed against metal and Night Gia jumped back as his rapier shattered into pieces like glass.

"What is wrong with you kid?" Night Gia asked. "Why are you acting this way?"

"Because he isn't me." Lemunia appeared untying a piece of rope from around his wrists.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Spartoi said. "Exactly how many younger brothers did Lemures have?"

"Who are you? I demand you to identify yourself!" Lemunia demanded his identical twin.

The other Lemunia said nothing and turned around to face Pazusu.

"Hey!" Night Gia said. "I think he just asked you a question." He took out a small dagger from his coat pocket and held it to Lemunia's neck. "Or did you not hear him?"

Something whistled through the air and, like lightning, struck Night Gia's chest with such velocity that his whole body was thrown backwards. Blood burst from the wound in his heart and blood dripped from his mouth.

"What is going on?" Water Lipper asked.

A figure wearing a black cloak jumped down from a tree limb and landed gracefully on the ground. The hood was pulled over to cover up the persons face.

"I didn't know we were going to kill Night Gia," Lemunia said to his companion.

"Do you think I would really let him escape his fate?" his companion asked. "He was the one who was suppose to die instead of Amy."

Lemunia just nodded.

Pazusu struggled to stand up while pressing his hand against the wound. Every movement he made seemed to make the blood only flow faster. If it kept up any longer then he would have no blood left.

Lemunia turned his attention to Pazusu. Pazusu's eyes met his.

"Who you two?" Pazusu asked. "I sense you are both of western kin."

He paused. He was positive that the shinma that looked like Lemunia was of the western kind but the other one he couldn't tell. Was it Japanese or Western shinma? "Why do you attack your own kind?"

"Because you are not our kind," Lemunia replied. He paused then struck Pazusu with the flat side of his sword. Pazusu fell to the ground unconscious. He whirled around and met Lemunia's sword with his own.

(I interrupt my story to bring you an important message. Since Lemunia is kind of. . . . .um. . . .fighting himself I will add a 1 behind Lemunia's name when I am referring to the one that wants to kill Pazusu and 2 at the end when I am referring to the one that is trying to. . um. . . kill the twin he never knew he had. Now back to your regularly scheduled chapter.)

"Why didn't you stay unconscious?" Lemunia1 asked. "Believe me, you would have been much better off."

"Yeah, like I'm really going to allow myself to lie unconscious while you go off and kill my friends," Lemunia2 said. He raised his sword and tried to strike but Lemunia1 disappeared and his sword hit the ground, sending pieces of rocks flying into the air.

"You should stop before you get hurt," Lemunia1 said appearing behind him. "I'd rather not kill myself."

"You're not me," Lemunia2 said as he whirled around to face him only to be struck on the forehead by the hilt of Lemunia1's sword. He fell backwards and hit the ground unconscious.

His companion walked up to him. "I'm surprised you didn't kill him, or is it that you didn't want to kill yourself?"

"It's not everyday you get to fight against yourself," Lemunia replied. His cloak changed color, from dark blue to black. "Do you wish to kill Pazusu now?"

"Might as well." A giant, black sickle appeared in his companion's black, gloved hands. "After all, that is part of the reason why we're here."

Suddenly, to they're surprise, Pazusu's unconscious body disappeared.

Miyu slowly rose to her feet. She watched as one of the Western Shinmas fell to the ground dead and as another shinma appeared.

"Miyu."

Miyu looked up as Larva appeared in front of her. His cloak was drenched with blood. Before she could say anything he placed his fingers over her lips. "It's alright."

"Larva, you're bleeding," Miyu said.

"It's not my blood," he replied.

"Then why do I smell your blood?" Miyu asked. "You've been wounded."

"The old wound has reopened," he replied. The pain suddenly returned and he collapsed to the ground.

"Larva!" Miyu fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's wrong?"

"Just lack of blood," Larva replied. He caressed her cheek. "Don't worry about it."

Miyu looked up and watched as the battle between the Western Shinmas and the two other Shinmas continued.

"You two always seem to come at the wrong time."

"You can't always get what you want Miyuki," Livea said.

'Miyuki!' Miyu thought.

"You again!" Cait Sith said.

"Nice to see you too Cait Sith," Livea said. She looked around her. "Congratulations Miyuki. So far you have managed to get rid of two of the eight Western Shinmas. Unfortunately, I take it they weren't the ones that you came after."

"Where is he?" Miyuki asked.

"With Klaus, over there," Livea said pointing to her brother, Pazusu laid at his feet. He knelt down beside him and held his hands over the sword wound Lemunia had made. His hands glowed and the wound healed. "Too bad for you, you didn't kill him while you had the chance," Livea added.

Lemunia took a step towards Livea but Miyuki stopped him. "It doesn't matter," she said. "We still have the others we can deal with."

"Aren't you going to deal with us first?" Klaus asked. "If you don't, we will surely get in your way."

"No, I'm just hoping that if I ignore you long enough you'll leave," Miyuki said sarcastically.

"Ha, very funny," Klaus said.

Miyuki turned towards Lemunia. Lemunia nodded and disappeared. Livea turned to Klaus and he too disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Spartoi asked Carlua.

Carlua stood fixated on the battle in front of her and did not answer his question.

Spartoi waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello, earth to Carlua," he said. "Do you know where they went?"

Carlua blinked then shook her head. "I don't know where they went," she said. She looked around and spotted Miyu, her arms wrapped around Larva's neck holding him against her. She was suddenly over come with intense jealously.

Spartoi followed her gaze. "Would you like me to take care of the guardian?"

"No," Carlua said. "At least not now." She heard the sound of metal clashing against metal and turned her attention to the sky.

"Where are you going Remunia?" Klaus asked, he pushed his sword down harder upon Lemunia's. "You aren't running away are you?"

"There is a westerner that both you and I are after," Lemunia said. Klaus frowned. "Actually, he's not a westerner at all."

Klaus pulled away from him. "You mean the quarl," he said. "You're wrong. We never had any intention of killing him. We were never affected by him."

Lemunia disappeared and reappeared behind Cait Sith.

"Cait Sith behind you!" Klaus yelled.

Cait Sith whirled around to face Lemunia. Lemunia brought his sword down upon him and Cait Sith hissed as the blade bit into his shoulder. He pulled away and slashed at Lemunia with his dagger leaving a cut on his cheek.

His hand went to his shoulder. "Damn you!" he yelled.

"You're the one who should be damned," Lemunia said. He swung his sword again but Cait Sith saw it coming and dodged.

"You really want me dead don't you?" Cait Sith asked.

"It's for what you are going to do," Lemunia replied.

"Who do you think you are?" Cait Sith asked. "Some sort of future seer."

"Not quite," Lemunia replied.

"So, is it true that you had no intention of killing the quarl?" Miyuki asked Livea. "That isn't like you. I always remembered you hating the quarl."

"I do hate the quarl," Livea said. "But like my brother said, we were not affected by them, but if I do recall it was you and Lemunia who were affected the most."

"If you're not careful you too will be affected this time around," Miyuki said. "And I'm not saying you'll be affect by the shinma war."

"Then tell us Miyuki," Klaus said appearing from behind her. "What will affect us in this time?"

Miyuki turned towards him and smiled. "I'll show you." She looked up at the sky. "Lemunia!" she called.

Lemunia disappeared from his battle with Cait Sith and she followed.

"Get back here!" Klaus yelled.

Lemunia appeared in front of him and struck him across the head with the hilt of his sword. Klaus stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. He jumped up on to his feet fighting his dizziness and swung his sword at Lemunia. "Livea, go after Miyuki!" he yelled.

Livea nodded but before she could Lemunia dodged past Klaus and tried to strike Livea with his sword. Livea pulled out her short-sword and deflected his attack. She looked over his shoulder and saw Miyuki running towards something.

"No," she screamed. An orb of energy appeared in her hand. She threw at Lemunia and it struck his shoulder.

Lemunia pulled away from her and Livea disappeared. He went to go after her but Klaus appeared behind him and tried to strike him with his sword but Lemunia dodge the blade.

Miyuki ran as quickly as she could towards her target. She hoped that Lemunia could hold off both Livea and Klaus long enough for her to strike.

"Carlua look out!" Spartoi yelled.

Carlua whirled around. Miyuki stopped right in front of her. "Most of my problems will be solved once you're dead," Miyuki said. Spartoi unsheathed his sword but it was to late. Miyuki thrust her hand though Carlua's abdomen. Carlua didn't even have time to try and dodge.

"No, mother!" Livea cried out in distress.

"Wha!!!" Spartoi said.

"Mother?" Water Lipper said. "She looked from Livea to Carlua. "That isn't possible."

Lemunia turned towards Klaus. "Looks like she just gave you both away."

Klaus glared at him.

Miyuki removed her hand from Carlua's abdomen. Carlua fell to her knees; blood flowed down her dress forming a puddle on the ground.

"Your life ends here," Miyuki said. She held her bloodied hand to Carlua's throat.

Suddenly, Livea appeared in front Miyuki. She kicked her leg up and her foot caught Miyuki under the chin. Miyuki gasped as she was thrown backwards; her hood slipped backwards and her mask slipped off her face, landing near Miyu and Larva.

Larva reached forward and turned the mask over.

"Larva," Miyu whispered. "That's your mask." Larva took his mask and held next to Miyuki's. They were identical.

Lemunia appeared beside Miyuki and helped her up. Miyuki turned her head to spit blood on the ground.

Klaus appeared next to Carlua and knelt down beside her. "It's alright," he whispered as he held his hands over her. "I can heal you."

Carlua looked up at him. "Who are you?"

Klaus's eyes darkened. "My name is Klaus," he replied.

"Then is it true?" Carlua asked sitting up.

Klaus didn't answer her.

"Yes it is true," Livea said. She turned towards Miyuki. "So, you've decided to show your true face Miyuki?"

Miyuki looked up at her. It was as if the whole realm had stopped breathing.

"Oh my god," Carlua said.

Livea turned to Miyu. "Remember when I told you that Miyuki was not all that she seemed to be?" she asked.

Miyu didn't even hear Livea's question. Ever since she had found out that Miyuki was a shinma she had always wondered what her real face looked like. Now she saw it and she still couldn't believe it that it was her real face. She wondered how Larva felt looking into her crimson eyes. His eyes. Her beautiful blue hair, that Miyu had only gotten a glimpse of the first time she fought Livea, was pulled into two separate buns, intertwined with black ribbons, with two long tails of hair ending just above her waist. Almost like Miyu's hairstyle. She was deathly pale; her skin was almost snow white. And Miyu thought that she was anemic.

"Miyu I present to you, your daughter from the future," Livea said.

To be continued. . . . . . .

BlueDragonGirl#1: I told you that Livea and Klaus weren't gone for good. So here's what you have to do. When you review tell me if you knew who Miyuki and her companion (Lemunia) were the whole time. What about Livea and Klaus? R&R!!!


	10. The Battle's Abrupt Ending

Chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu or New Vampire Miyu. Never have and probably never will. Unless. . . . .

Cait Sith looked from Miyu and Larva to Miyuki. "I see the resemblance but it is still unbelievable. I mean, come on! A cross between a Western and a Japanese Shinma. It is an abomination! It is unheard of! Besides, the," he paused for a moment searching for the right word, "the thing would have been killed off by one of its parent's kin."

"You would think that wouldn't you," Miyuki mumbled. "Sometimes I wish that were true."

"Oh Miyuki!" Livea exclaimed. "If you wished to be killed all you have to do is hold still and Klaus or I will be more than happy to put you out of your misery." She turned towards Lemunia. "Same goes for you Lemunia."

"You wish," Lemunia said. He turned to Miyuki. "What do you wish to do now?"

"We will not be able to do anything until Livea and Klaus are defeated," Miyuki said. "Until then, I guess we'll just have to put off our plans."

"And if the other westerners should interfere?" Lemunia asked.

"Destroy them," Miyuki replied. "Just make sure you keep an eye on the quarl." She nodded towards Cait Sith. "Make sure he does not try to run away."

Lemunia nodded and disappeared.

"Are you going to try this trick again Lemunia?" Klaus asked disappearing.

"Don't you know Miyuki that your disappearing and reappearing act no longer works against us anymore?" Livea asked.

"It doesn't?" Miyuki asked. "Because the last time I checked it did." Then she too disappeared.

"Damn it Miyuki!" Livea yelled. "Who are you trying to fool?"

Miyuki reappeared in the air above Livea, her sickle raised above her head. "You!" Miyuki called from the sky.

Livea jumped out of the way as the giant sickle came down upon the ground. The whole realm began to shake as a crack formed where the sickle had damaged the earth growing longer as if it would cut the whole Japanese Shinma Realm in half.

Miyu grabbed a hold of Larva's arm to keep herself from falling. "What tremendous power," Miyu said in awe. "If they are all evenly matched then this whole area will be left in ruins before the battle begins."

"It is possible that the whole Japanese Shinma Realm is in danger of being left in ruins," Larva said.

Miyu looked up at Larva. "Should we interfere and try to help them?" she asked.

Larva shook his head. "No. It is evenly matched now, but if we should interfere, then it is possible that the other Western Shinmas will also interfere. We would then be out numbered."

Miyu nodded and just watched.

(-)

"Why don't you get rid of that sickle Miyuki?" Livea asked. "It's an eyesore and besides, the only thing you seem to use it for is overturning dirt. I wonder what would happen if you brought it down hard enough that it caused the whole Japanese Shinma Realm to quake and become unstable."

"I wonder what would happen if I brought this down upon your head," Miyuki said. She brought her sickle down again and once again Livea dodged it. The sickle hit the ground and caused another earthquake.

"Miyuki!" Miyu called. "Please stop it, or you may bring down the whole Japanese Shinma Realm!"

"Oh look Miyuki," Livea said. "Your mother is calling you."

"And death is calling your counterpart," Miyuki said. She grabbed a hold of her sickle with both hands and spun around letting go of it.

The sickle flew past Livea head and continued up in to the sky. Livea whirled around and spotted her brother and Lemunia up in the sky. "Klaus look out!" She cried.

Klaus whirled around to see the sickle flying towards him. "Aw shit!" he cursed. He got out the way but Lemunia appeared behind him and pushed him in the way of the sickle. He caught his balance in the air and tried to get out of the way of the sickle but was not quick enough and the sickle grazed his arm. Blood exploded from the cut on his arm and he pressed his hand against it to try and stop the bleeding.

Lemunia flew up and grabbed a hold of the sickle's handle and swung it around. Then, letting it go, it flew back towards Klaus.

Klaus looked up to see the sickle coming back again and tried to dodge it but the tip of the curved blade bit in to his shoulder. Klaus hissed as blood began to splurt out of a vein in his shoulder.

Miyuki jumped up and caught the sickle in mid-air. She landed back on the ground bringing the sickle back down with her. The sickle's blade stopped millimeters away from touching the ground and even though it had not physically touched the ground Miyu could feel the whole realm tremble as if bracing itself for the next hit.

"That was quite impressive," Livea said, "but in the past you have pulled off moves like that one and you still didn't win the battle."

"Nor did we lose the battle," Miyuki said. "Every time we fight it ends up in a draw, but this time we are fighting on a totally different battle field. The stakes are much higher and losing means you lose everything including your life."

"I understand that Miyuki," Livea said. "You and Lemunia are the ones that have the most lose, but tell me Miyuki. What if you are the one that loses? What will you do?"

"How can I do anything if I am already dead?" Miyuki asked.

"But what if you are on the verge of losing and you know that there is no way that you can win?" Livea asked. "What would you do then?"

Miyuki smiled. "Exactly what you would do."

Livea frowned. "And what is that?"

Miyuki shrugged. "Exactly what you would do."

"I don't like being played a fool Miyuki!" Livea said. She threw her short-sword at Miyuki. Miyuki caught the blade in her hand. She threw it back to Livea and she caught it as it passed her.

"I don't like being played a fool either Livea," Miyuki said. "I guess that is one thing that we have in common. I hope that doesn't offend you."

"Hardly," Livea mumbled. "But yet, we have both shared a past."

"A past that I would like to forget," Miyuki said. "I am sure that you would like to forget it as well."

"I cannot forget the past," Livea said. "I will only forget it once you are erased from this world." She held up her short-sword. "This may be our final battle Miyuki and believe me, I am not going to lose to you."

"You're that sure?" Miyuki asked.

"I am as sure as ever," Livea replied.

(-)

Klaus's hand began to glow and he placed it over his wounded shoulder and it began to heal. Lemunia waited as Klaus placed his hand over the cut on his arm and healed it.

Klaus looked up at him when he was finished healing himself. "Why didn't you attack me while I was healing myself?" he asked.

"You'd find some way to heal yourself either now or while we are fighting," Lemunia replied.

"You're right," Klaus said. He paused. "Lemunia, I have a favor to ask you."

Lemunia frowned. "I don't do favors for people like you," he growled but Klaus ignored him. "Your wings," he said. "I want to see your wings."

Lemunia grasped his cape tightly. "Why do you want to see my wings?" he asked.

"You are from the bird clan just like my father," Klaus said. "Even though you've thrown away your crest you still possess the wings you were given after initiation."

"I not only threw away my crest but also my old self and my past," Lemunia said. "I no longer belong to the western clan."

"Didn't you also throw away your will and your future?" Klaus asked. "You became the servant of a Japanese/Western half ling."

"You have no right calling her that," Lemunia said coldly.

"Oh, excuse me," Klaus said. "What I meant to say was Vampire Princess. How foolish of me." He smirked. "Your brother was very ashamed of you when he heard that you had gone to Japan. We all thought that you were forced against your will. What a surprise we got when we found out that you had gone because you were in like with the daughter of a Japanese Guardian and Western Shinma."

"Doesn't that go the same for you?" Lemunia asked.

"My reasons for coming to Japan are strictly to destroy the abomination that was created between a Japanese and Western Shinma," Klaus said defensively.

"I see," Lemunia said. "And you are quite certain of this?"

Klaus frowned. "Where are you going with this?"

"No where," Lemunia said. "As for my wings, like I said, I don't do favors for people like you." He unsheathed his sword. "I hope you are not disappointed."

Klaus shrugged. "It doesn't really matter," he said. "I will see them soon enough."

"What makes you so sure?" Lemunia asked.

"My own foresight," Klaus replied.

"Like you have any," Lemunia said. "Stupid boy! Did you really think that you could come here and try and stop us! You screwed up everything even your own plans. Thanks to you and your sister's foolishness you might never be born!" He paused. "Which in our case would probably be a good thing."

"It's not over until it's over Lemunia!" Klaus said. "Sure, we may never be born in this time but who cares. This isn't our home. Once this time is destroyed we can just go back home. Even if we destroy Japan's spirit world and Japan's human world in this time it will still be there when we return home."

"We?" Lemunia asked. "We never came here to destroy Japan and if it is true that nothing will change in our time then why did you follow us?"

"To stop you from bringing back something to our time," Klaus replied. "There is only one realm that is kept the same through space and time. You want to retrieve something from oblivion."

"And hope to throw you in it," Lemunia mumbled.

"Klaus!" Livea called. "End your conversation and deal with him!"

Miyuki ran up to her and slammed the flat side of her sickle in to her head knocking Livea heel over head in to the ground.

"Ouch!" Spartoi said.

Carlua turned to him. "Spartoi," she said. "Go bring Pazusu and Lemunia over here we need to leave now."

"Nuh-uh," Spartoi said. "I'm not going up there." He pointed up towards the sky. "Lemunia can come down on his own."

"No! Not that one," Carlua said frustrated. "The one lying on the ground unconscious! Now go get him and Pazusu."

"Why?"

"Because we need to get back to the ship," Carlua explained slowly so Spartoi's brain could register. "They are in both critical condition which makes them easy targets."

Spartoi left her and she turned to Cait Sith and Water Lipper. "Cait Sith, Water Lipper, we must leave now," she said. "We will fight later when we are better organized."

"As you wish Lady Carlua," Cait Sith said.

(-)

Livea jumped up from the ground and swung her leg around grazing the side of Miyuki's cheek with the heel of her boot. Blood slowly began to drip from the cut on her cheek.

Miyuki wiped the blood from her cheek with a black-gloved hand. "You aim is worsening," she said. "Does your head hurt?"

Livea squinted as the pain flowed through her head. "That blow really hurt," she said. "But none the less. I will fight you and win." Livea ran towards her with her short-sword unsheathed and slashed at Miyuki.

Miyuki grabbed her arm and kicked her in the side. Livea fell to the ground holding her side.

"Bitch!" she hissed.

"It's your fault," Miyuki asked. "Didn't your father ever teach you to stay focused on your own battle?"

"Do not forget that it was my father who taught you how to fight," Livea shot back.

The sickle dropped from Miyuki's hands and landed on the ground with a tremendous thump. She stood in place unmoving as if she were frozen in time. "You don't have to remind me of my past," Miyuki whispered. "I already lived through it so I know."

Livea smiled wickedly. "What would your mother think if she only knew. . . . ."

"Shut up!" Miyuki shouted but she did not make a move to attack Livea.

"How unhappy you made her," Livea continued. "In fact you were the one who ruined both hers and your life."

"Shut the hell up!" Like a bolt of lightning, blood exploded from behind Miyuki.

"Oh my," Livea said. "Are you all right Lemunia?"

Miyuki turned around to face Lemunia who pulled Klaus's sword from his shoulder and threw it to the ground.

"Are you. . . . ." Miyuki started.

"I am fine," Lemunia whispered. "It will heal."

Klaus appeared and picked up his sword off the ground. With the edge of his gray coat, he wiped the blood off the blade. "A servant only takes the blow for his mistress."

Miyuki glared at him and spotted Spartoi trudging across the field with Pazusu and Lemunia draped over his shoulders. 'Where does he think he's going?' she thought.

(-)

"Carlua," Spartoi said. "I've got them."

"Good," Carlua said. "We need to go before. . . . . . ."

"Before what?" Miyu asked.

Carlua almost jumped a mile high from the ground. She whirled around to find Miyu standing next to her.

"Do you think I will let you escape?" Miyu asked.

Carlua took a step back as Miyu's flame appeared in her hand. "We were hoping to leave without you noticing." Carlua replied.

Miyu giggled. "How foolish of you to think so," she said. She held her hand out and was about to let go of her flame when something rush past her and cut her wrist. Miyu pulled her arm away and pressed her lips against the cut. She turned and glared at Klaus.

"I will not allow you to return them to the darkness," Klaus said.

Lemunia appeared behind him and struck Klaus on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword sending Klaus head first to the ground.

"Follow me!" Livea said as she grabbed Carlua's arm and pulled her away from the fight. Cait Sith, Water Lipper, and Spartoi turned around and followed them.

Klaus jumped up and ran at Miyu with his sword held up above his head ready to strike. Lemunia quickly followed him and got ready to strike but Larva got in front of Miyu and slashed at Klaus with his long nails leaving a long red gash across his chest.

Klaus pulled away and spat blood on to the ground. "You're Larva right?" he asked. He smirked. "She looks just like you."

Livea ran towards the forest edge with Carlua, Cait Sith, Water Lipper, and Spartoi trailing behind her when Miyuki appeared in front of her. Livea unsheathed her short-sword and turned to Carlua. "Keep going. I can hold her off."

Carlua waited a moment but reluctantly went around them and continued towards the forest.

"You can't go after them Miyuki," Livea said. "I will stop you if you try to."

"Of course I'll try to," Miyuki said. She whirled around and ran after the Westerners and Livea took off after her.

"Western Shinma Klaus I will now return you to the darkness," Miyu said as her flame appeared in her hand. "There is no where to run. You are surrounded."

"Maybe," Klaus said. "Then again, maybe not." Then he disappeared as Miyu threw the flame."

Lemunia turned and disappeared after him.

Larva collapsed to the ground holding his hand to the wound in his side.

"Don't stress yourself," Miyu said kneeling down next to him. "I could have handled it."

Klaus appeared in front of Miyuki and struck her hard across the face sending her backwards on to the ground. "You won't get them that easily Miyuki," he said.

Livea appeared behind Miyuki but Lemunia struck her down with the flat side of his sword.

Miyuki jumped up to her feet but as she did she saw the Westerners disappear through a teleport gate. "Damn it!" she cursed.

Klaus looked behind him. "Well, it seems they got away," he said. "Too bad for you. I think it is about time we take our leave as well don't you think Livea?"

Livea got up off the ground. "We should," she said glaring at Lemunia as she brushed herself off.

"Until next time Miyuki, fare thee well" Klaus said then they both disappeared.

Miyuki took a deep breath then turned to Lemunia. "We should take are leave too," she said. They both turned around to leave.

"Miyuki wait!" Miyu said running up to them. They both stopped and Miyuki slowly turned around. Miyu suddenly felt nervous but kept it hidden. "Do you. . . . ." she stopped but continued. "Do you need blood?"

"No," Miyuki whispered and turned back around, then, she and Lemunia disappeared.

Miyu sighed and sat down on to the ground. So much had happened and it still had not fully sunk in. She and Larva had a daughter or would have a daughter. If the elders ever found out about it, all hell would break loose.

"Larva let's go home," Miyu said and they too disappeared.

(-)

The wind blew softly across the sleeping realm of the second tier. In the distance the sweet sound of a koto could be heard flowing over the long grasses fading in to the darkness.

A dark shadow sprinted across the field towards and small house, the only one located in the heart of the tier.

"Ranka!" Ichiro yelled as he flung the front door open to the small house causing it to shutter. "The whole Japanese Shinma realm is quaking and it's coming from Miyu's tier! The elders want to know what the hell is going on and. . . . . ."

"I know Ichiro," Ranka interrupted. "I sensed it too." She plucked a string on her koto. "There are Westerners in Japan."

"Are we going to go down to the first tier and see what's going on?" Ichiro asked. "The other shinmas are worried that the whole realm might be falling apart."

"I am sure the only reason why you want to go there is to fight the Westerners, isn't that right Ichiro?" Aoi asked coming out from the shadows of a corner.

Ichiro jumped back. "Whoa! You were in here the whole time?" He looked from Ranka to Aoi and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What were you two doing while I was gone?"

"Nothing of your concern Ichiro," Ranka said standing up and walking towards the door. "We should hurry and get to the first tier."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me," Ichiro said defiantly.

"Come on Ichiro," Ranka said. She grabbed him by his ear and pulled him behind her.

"Ouch! Let go Ranka!" Ichiro yelled. Aoi followed them and they disappeared to the first tier.

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . .

BlueDragonGirl#1: I typed the last half of the story in a hurry so forgive me for any mistakes. I have an e-mail address so you can e-mail me now. R&R!


	11. Recovering

Chapter 10.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu. Anyone who has any objections to that statement, speak now or forever hold your peace.

When Miyu and Larva returned to the house, they both collapsed on to the floor. Miyu curled up next to Larva and sighed. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep but that was impossible. She had a job to do.

She looked up at Larva. "We need to go after those Western Shinmas before they cause some real trouble," she said.

Larva nodded.

Miyu wrapped her arms around Larva's neck. "They'll need some time to recover from today's incidents, so I guess we can take a break for a little while," she whispered. "Are your wounds bothering you? That wound in your side tore open, didn't it?"

"Yes," Larva replied, "but it has long stop bleeding."

Miyu sighed again. "You must be careful Larva," she said. Her hands grasped his cloak tightly. "I don't know what I would do if you. . . ." She trailed off.

Larva held her closer to him. "Don't worry," he said. "I will not die leaving you alone to fend for yourself against them."

"You're back!" Shiina said as she appeared in front of them. "So how did it go?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Miyu replied.

"Well, I think I should warn you. The Elders sensed the realm quaking and they traced it back to your tier. Now they want to know what's going on and they sent. . . . ." Shiina was interrupted when the door suddenly flew open.

Miyu looked up and saw Ranka and her two servants standing in the doorway. "It's not like you to not knock before entering someone's home, Ranka," Miyu said.

Ranka stepped inside followed by her servants. "Forgive me for the intrusion but the Elders need to know what is going on or they may send Reiha to find out for them."

Miyu shuddered. She absolutely hated Reiha and she hated her even more when she tried to get up in to her business. "So I guess they are going easy on me by sending you," Miyu said. She smiled. "So what do they want to know?"

"Almost everything up to this very moment," Ranka replied.

"Must I tell them everything?" Miyu asked.

"Yes, unless there is something you are hiding from them," Ranka replied.

Miyu sighed. "Ranka, what do you know on the subject of birthing?" she asked.

Ranka was taken back by the question. "What do you mean 'birthing?' What does this have to do anything with what is going on with the Western Shinmas invading Japan?"

"Let me rephrase it in a simpler way," Miyu paused. She looked to Larva for confirmation. He nodded slightly and Miyu continued. "Is it possible for guardians to get pregnant."

"WHAT!!!!!" Ichiro yelled almost falling forward. He grabbed the sleeve of Ranka's fuchsia kimono to catch himself then let go when he glimpsed Aoi glaring at him.

Ranka turned around startled by his sudden outburst then turned back to Miyu. "Yes, it is possible. It is actually as simple as it is for humans, but you didn't answer my question. What does this have to do with the Western Shinmas?"

"Nothing really but. . . ." Miyu paused looking at Ichiro and Aoi. "Can when discuss this when we have more privacy."

Ranka sighed. "Fine but now you must tell me what has been happening so we at least have something to tell the Elders."

So Miyu began to tell them what had happened from the point when she and Larva fought against Amy and Spartoi to the point when the Westerners retreated, leaving out as much detail about Miyuki and her servant as possible.

When Miyu had finished Ranka turned to Ichiro. "You heard what Miyu said now go to the Elders and repeat it."

"What!?" Ichiro asked. "Why me? Aren't you supposed to do you it?"

"Ichiro," Ranka said warningly.

"Yes madam," Ichiro said. Then, like a bolt of lightning he was gone in a flash, running from the house and off to the Japanese Shinma realm.

"Ranka, why did you send Ichiro to the Elders to relay what had happened?" Miyu asked.

"Because it was too obvious that you were leaving out information," Ranka said, "and Ichiro has a short term memory. He'll be likely to forget half of it by the time he reaches the Elders."

Miyu laughed. "Is that so?"

Ranka turned to Miyu. "Now you must come with me," she said. "You and your servant are in no condition to fight the Westerners if they attack again. You will have to stay in the second tier until you are strong enough to fight."

"But what about my tier?" Miyu asked standing up. "If I am gone then they will. . . . ." Ranka raised her hand to quiet her.

"There is nothing on the first tier that they could want is there?" Ranka asked. "They've already destroyed the Osa and all they want is you and Larva dead. Besides, they've already destroyed much of the first tier anyway."

Miyu took a deep breath. "You're right," she replied. "But then they'll come to the second tier and destroy it. What are you going to do about that?"

"Don't worry Miyu," Ranka said as she turned to leave. "Aoi and Ichiro are at home in the second tier. The Westerners won't have much of a chance since they have never had the experience in navigating it. The second tier can be very treacherous."

Miyu turned to Larva and Shiina. "Come on, we need to go to the second tier."

Larva stood up and followed Miyu and Shiina hopped after them.

(-)

Upon the grounds of the second tier, dark trees grew taller than the highest buildings in Japan. Their branches were long and thick, reaching out as if to grab anyone passing by them.

Miyuki sat in one of these massive trees staring up in to the sky. She did not bother to cover her face. It did not matter anymore if anyone saw her face.

She closed her eyes and allowed a gentle breeze to ruffle her blue hair. She took a deep breath and listened to the sound of the leaves rustling together.

"It's so peaceful here, don't you think Lemunia?" she asked as she opened her eyes and looked behind her.

Her servant appeared behind her. "It is calm," he replied quietly.

"Of course," she added. "There will always be calm before a storm." She stood up. "The Western Shinmas returned to their ship?"

Lemunia nodded. "Livea and Klaus are with them now," he said. "They seem to be staying with them now that their true identities have been revealed."

"The Westerners will heal faster with them there," Miyuki said.

A hushed silence fell upon them. Miyuki walked over to where Lemunia stood and sat down, leaning up against the tree's trunk. She closed her eyes and sighed. Lemunia sat next to her and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"This is getting complicated," Miyuki breathed. She turned her head to look in to Lemunia's dark blue eyes. "How are your wounds healing?"

Lemunia touched his shoulder. "It's healed," he replied.

"That's good," Miyuki said. She leaned her head against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes.

Lemunia reached up and loosened his cloak around his neck. He gently pulled Miyuki closer to him until her head rested on his shoulder.

Miyuki opened her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You need blood," Lemunia replied.

"I don't need any," Miyuki said. "You lost more blood than I did. I only got a few scratches." Miyuki touched the cut on her cheek. "I will be fine until we get home."

Lemunia tightened the cloak around his neck and pushed up his sleeve revealing his pale wrist. Miyuki watched him as his fang elongated and sank in to his wrist. In her mind she could hear the veins being torn apart and the sound of the blood welling up from the wound; the smell was so strong.

Lemunia held his bleeding wrist out to her. She leaned forward and lapped at the blood flowing out with her tongue. She could not deny an offering. She did not like good blood going to waste.

She smiled as she licked the wound clean and rested her head gently against Lemunia's chest. "Go to sleep, Lemunia," she whispered. "We are going to have a big day ahead of us tomorrow"

Lemunia wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers to sleep.

(-)

"Pazusu, what are you doing?!" Carlua asked in dismay when she saw Pazusu out of bed and leaning up against the bedpost for support. "You're not well enough to be out of bed."

"I'm fine Carlua do not worry about it," Pazusu assured her.

"What's wrong?" Livea asked as she followed Carlua into Pazusu's room.

"Pazusu, please listen to me," Carlua persisted. "You should not be out of bed. Just rest a little bit longer."

"Maybe you should sit down and not try to stand up for a little while Lord Pazusu," Livea said. "Klaus's powers might have healed your wound but it will not replace the large amount of blood you lost."

Carlua helped Pazusu as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "So it seems that you will be staying with us?" he asked.

"Until the Japanese Shinmas are defeated," Livea replied. "That is, after all, the main reason why Klaus and I traveled here."

"Traveled from the future?" Pazusu asked.

"Yes," Livea replied.

"You are quite young to have traveled here alone," Pazusu said. "Did anyone else come here with you?"

"No," Klaus replied appearing in the doorway. "We came here alone."

"How bad is it then?" Carlua asked. Livea turned to her with a quizzical look on her face. "You wouldn't be here if something bad had not happened."

"I assure you nothing bad has happened in our time," Klaus said. "We just followed the cross breed and her servant."

"Lemunia," Carlua said mainly to herself. "I don't understand. How could he . . . . ." She trailed off when they heard someone knock on the side of the door frame. They looked up to see Lemunia standing in the doorway.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," Lemunia said.

"Lemunia, what are you doing up?" Carlua asked.

"Lord Pazusu, if you are well enough, I would like to discuss something with you," Lemunia said ignoring Carlua's question.

"Of course," Pazusu said.

Livea gently took a hold of Carlua's arm. "Come Carlua," she said. "I think you should get some rest." Carlua glanced at Lemunia, who avoided making eye contact with her, and she allowed Livea to lead her out of the room with Klaus following behind them.

When Klaus had shut the door to the room Pazusu looked up at Lemunia. "What's on your mind that you need to discuss?" he asked.

Lemunia pulled down the high collar of his shirt revealing a large, dark purple bruise on his neck. "I was bitten," he said bitterly.

"Oh my," Pazusu said as he stood up. He crossed the room to take a closer look and sure enough, he could faintly see fang marks on the bruise.

He reached out to touch the wound but Lemunia pulled away from him.

"When did this happen?" Pazusu asked.

Lemunia looked down at his feet. "I. . .I can't remember," he admitted. "All I remember is waking up in my room with my hands tied behind my back."

Pazusu thought for a moment. "Was it him?" he asked. "Your other self?"

Lemunia did not answer his question. Pazusu could sense that he was frantically searching for the answers that had somehow slipped from his memory. 'It is possible that it could have been the blow to the head he suffered during the fight that caused a minor form of amnesia,' Pazusu thought.

"I don't remember anything," Lemunia said. "It's just a big blur of shadowed images."

"What is the last thing you remember before that?" Pazusu asked.

"I remember," Lemunia said. He paused. "I remember Night Gia coming to my room to tell me that the Japanese gateway had been destroyed then he left and something happened."

'Of course! That was the only time Lemunia was alone by himself. It must have given the other Lemunia enough time to take him out so he could switch him places. But why would he bite him?' Pazusu looked at Lemunia and noticed that he was swaying slightly. "Are you alright?" Pazusu reached out and grabbed Lemunia's arm only then noticing how pale Lemunia looked.

"I'm fine," Lemunia said weakly. He tried to pull away from Pazusu, but Pazusu held him still.

"Hold still," Pazusu said. He hesitated but then he slowly reached forward and touched the bruise on Lemunia's neck. Lemunia looked up at Pazusu and his eyes widened almost as if he had been struck across the face.

"What's wrong?" Pazusu asked as he noticed that Lemunia's pupils were dilating and that his breathing came in short, staggered breaths. "Lemunia, what's wrong!"

A choked cry escaped Lemunia's throat as blood slowly seeped out of his mouth.

Pazusu grasped Lemunia's shoulders firmly and shook him violently. "Snap out of it!" Pazusu ordered. "Damn it! Snap out of it!" He struck Lemunia across the face and he fell to the floor trembling.

Lemunia rolled over on to his back and stared up at Pazusu. His breathing had returned to normal and his pupils had begun to contract. "What's happening to me?" he asked.

"I don't know," Pazusu said. He knelt down beside Lemunia. "It would be best though if you were returned to your room to rest." Pazusu picked up Lemunia and carried him back to his room.

(-)

Klaus stood by the door to Pazusu's room and watched as Pazusu tried to shake Lemunia out of the deadly trance he had fallen into. He turned away from the door and walked down the dark hallway. He had heard enough.

Klaus stopped suddenly and turned around to see Cait Sith standing behind him. He glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Just making sure you don't try to pull off any smart ass moves while you're staying here," Cait Sith replied.

"Like destroying your mother's statue?" Klaus asked. "Don't worry. Livea and I are not interested in stopping you or the quarl, so do what you want. Just leave Miyuki and her servant alive for us."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Cait Sith asked. "How do I know you aren't going to attack me when I have my back turned?"

Klaus shrugged. "I guess that will just be a risk that you will have to take," he replied. He turned around and disappeared down the dark hallway.

"Bastard," Cait Sith cursed under his breath.

(-)

"Livea, where is your brother?" Carlua asked when she noticed that Klaus had not followed them to her room.

"He's probably back at Pazusu's room eavesdropping," Livea replied.

"Why would he want to eavesdrop on them?" Carlua asked.

"To find out what Lemunia wanted to discuss with Pazusu, that's what," Livea said.

Klaus appeared in the doorway to Carlua's room. "There's something you might want to know," he said looking at Carlua.

"What is it?" Carlua asked. "What's wrong?"

"Lemunia has been infected," Klaus said. "Or I guess the more proper term would be 'tainted'. He seems to have been bitten by Miyuki's servant and he has her blood."

"Then what will happen to him?" Carlua asked.

"He will follow his fate," Klaus replied.

"What do you mean 'his fate'?" Carlua asked. She turned to Livea. "What is he trying to say?"

"Lemunia will soon leave us?" Livea replied. "Miyuki's servant, Lemunia, has her blood and he bit Lemunia tainting him with her blood, meaning he belongs to her now." She paused. "Just like Larva belongs to Miyu."

"Is there any way that we can get him back from her?" Carlua asked. "Is there some way to remove her blood from him?"

"No," Livea replied. "Even the dark exorcism is not an option because we do not have a family relation of his and Pazusu is obvious too drained to perform it."

"There is a way to change his fate though," Klaus said. "But it will be up to you to make the choice." He pulled out a dagger with a black blade and hilt. He handed it out to Carlua and she slowly took it from him.

Carlua analyzed the dagger carefully then looked back up at Klaus. "How will this change his fate and why am I the one to make the choice?" she asked.

Klaus stared deep in to her eyes. "Because you are the only one who can decide whether or not Lemunia lives or dies."

To Be Continued. . . . . . .

BlueDragonGirl1: After suffering severe writers block on this chapter and spending hours on the computer playing free cell and solitaire because I could not think of how to put it into words I finally did it! Sorry it took so long to update. (Only one person reviewed the last time I updated this story thank you Vampire King Clyde) I expect to hear from you readers! R&R!!


	12. Revelation

Chapter 11.

Disclaimer: I don't own New Vampire Miyu or Vampire Princess Miyu. (Note: Please do not criticize my Quarl describing abilities. I will tell you right now that they really suck. And sometime during this fic Miyu will act a bit. . . .well OOC or maybe it is just her mothering instincts coming alive?)

Pazusu walked down the dark corridors of the ship carrying Lemunia in his arms. He had passed out after suffering from, what Pazusu would assume to be, a seizure which seemed to be a side effect from the bite on his neck.

He looked down upon Lemunia. With the extent of damage done to him unknown, recovery was crucial and there was a chance that he would not be able to return to the battlefield.

Keeping him on the ship was a risk in itself. Pazusu was unsure but it seemed to him that Livea and Klaus had a lot of hatred for the Lemunia of the present time as well as the other one, not even thinking that distinguishing them from each other would make a difference.

Pazusu sighed and shook his head. Those two would have to be watched closely. Their true reason for being here was still unclear and until that reason was revealed, he was not sure if he could trust them at all.

(-)

Cait Sith walked down the dark corridors of the ship every so often turning around to make sure that Klaus or Livea was not following him. He began to think that a paranoia was beginning to take a hold of him causing him to hear voices.

_'Livea and I are not interested in stopping you or the Quarl, so do what you want. Just leave Miyuki and her servent alive for us.'_

'That little bastard can not be trusted nor his sister,' Cait Sith thought. 'But I wonder,' He glanced over his shoulder then continued down towards the darkest part of the ship. 'He seemed so cocky when he mentioned the Quarl as if he knew that my plan would fail.' Cait Sith frowned. 'Well, I refuse to fail especially in front of those Western brats!'

Cait Sith came to a door at the end of the corridor. 'And that girl Miyuki, she is just a child compared to me. She will be easily dealt with if she dares to cross my path. As for her servent,' Cait scowled. 'Lemunia was a fool if he allowed himself to come under the control of a Japanese/Western crossbreed. The thought of it is disgusting!'

He opened the door. Inside, dark energy flowed freely throughout the room. It was wet and cold but the stench of rotting death thrived within every corner of the ghastly temple of the Quarl.

Cait Sith stepped inside and closed the door behind him leaving himself standing in the choking darkness. His night vision was keen and he moved across the creaking floorboards toward a tattered curtain.

"Just a little while more," he whispered as he pulled back the curtain revealing a tall statue of a woman. Cait Sith grinned. "It will be very soon, I can hardly wait. I sense your life force Mama!" He said excitedly to his mother's statue.

Suddenly, four looming figures appeared behind the statue of Cait Sith's mother standing in wait.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting Gio, Gia, Gigi, and Gima," Cait Sith apologized. "The mightiest four from our clan."

The four Quarls stepped out from behind the statue and knelt before Cait Sith. All four Quarls were faceless creatures with masks frozen in one emotion. Gio wore a black hood over his head which made it seem like he had eyes on the side of his head like a bird. Gia wore a mask that made his eyes look like slits and whiskers framed the edges giving his a cat-like appearance. Gigi, the largest of the four Quarls, towered over all of them covered entirely in black. And Gima, out of the four Quarls, had the most human of masks but the cold glass still covered her unknown features.

"Prince, you have summoned us," Gigi said respectfully in a deep voice. "Will our Queen be resurrected?"

"Yes. You no longer have to hide. When your powers are unleashed the Japanese Shinmas shall fall and your Queen, my mother, shall rise up in control."

"What do you wish for us to do?" Gio asked.

"You know telephathically but I'll tell you again." Cait Sith began. "Not only must we take out the Japanese Shinmas and the Westerners on this ship but there are four others whom have shown up to stand in our way. Take them out as well." He turned to Gia, Gigi and Gio. "You three are to spread your virus upon this ship, if my assumuption is correct there will be some occupants that will stay behind here. Then go hunt down the Japanese Shinmas." He turned to Gima. "Gima, you shall accompany me to the Japanese tiers to retreive the object that the Japanese Shinmas had sealed my mother within." He paused to think of anything that he may have forgotten. "Now begone!" he ordered.

In a flash of bright light, Gio, Gia and Gigi disappeared leaving Cait Sith alone with Gima.

(-)

In the center of the vast second tier of the Japanese Shinma Realm stood a small, wooden country house hidden away by tall, dark trees with thick vines crawling up their trunks.

Miyu and Larva accompanied by Shiina, who was perched on Miyu's shoulder, followed Ranka and her servent Aoi down a freshly beaten path towards, what would be a recluse's perfect hideout.

Miyu looked around herself to take in the surroundings. Ranka was right, the second tier could be very treacherous to someone unexperienced with its nature. Everything looked the same, becoming lost was a heightened risk, one that the Westerners could not take. And the worst part was the unknown that could be hiding out there.

Miyu was jolted from her thoughts when Larva touched her shoulder to halt her and to keep her from walking into Ranka. Aoi silently opened the door and held it open for them. Miyu noticed that when Ranka walked past him, she gently touched his hand as if to say something needless of words. Miyu looked away from Aoi as she passed him through the doorway and stepped inside.

Ranka turned towards them and nodded for them to follow her then she disappeared down a hallway. Miyu followed her along with Larva while Aoi stayed in the front room. Ranka slowly opened one of the doors and ushered them inside the room, closing the door behind her.

"This will be your room if you don't mind sleeping two to a bed," Ranka said.

"That's fine," Miyu replied sitting down on the bed.

Shiina hopped down from her shoulder and looked up at Ranka. "Do you really think that it's a good idea to motivate them?" she asked.

Ranka frowned and opened the door again.

Shiina sighed. "Fine, I'll go." Then she hopped slowly out of the room.

Ranka closed the door again and sat down in a chair across from Miyu and Larva. "You have your privacy now Miyu," she said. "Now explain to me what 'birthing' and Western Shinmas invading Japan have to do with each other."

"I have a child," Miyu said, "or, will have a child; a girl. She is here right now fighting the Western Shinmas."

"I'm sorry Miyu," Ranka shook her head, "but I do not understand. How can you have a child here when you haven't even given birth to one?"

"Because she's from the future," Miyu replied. "She has come here with her servent to stop some sort of event that transpires here."

"Time traveling? Is it even possible?" Ranka asked. "This makes no sense. How she got here is a complete mystery and how she knows exactly what happened before she was born is another."

"That is because I probably told her." Miyu stood up. "We told her," she pointed to Larva. "Our future selves must have told her everything that she needed to know."

"Yes, but do you really think that your future selves would let her travel to a past she never existed in?" Ranka asked. "Even if she does have a servent with her."

Miyu thought for a moment. "Her servent is a Western Shinma," she said. "In fact, he is one of the Westerners who are in Japan at this very moment."

Ranka smiled. "I see where she got her interest in Western men from."

Miyu giggled. She turned and looked out the window. "I wonder where she is right now."

"I'm sure she's safe." Ranka opened the door. "I will leave you two to rest now.

"Ranka," Miyu called to her.

Ranka turned to her. "Yes."

"Is it all right for guardians to have offspring?" she asked.

"No, the Elders would never allow it. They believe that children would be too much of a distraction for a guardian," Ranka replied. "But it seems that you got away with it." She closed the door behind her as she left.

Miyu sat down upon the bed. "I wish Miyuki would have stayed with us," she whispered to Larva.

"She had her reasons," Larva replied. "But I am sure that we will see her again."

"I hope so," Miyu said. She looked up as the door opened and Shiina hopped in. "Have a nice little chat with Ranka," Shiina asked.

Miyu nodded.

Shiina hopped over and climbed into Miyu's lap. "Ichiro's back."

"Did the Elders believe anything that he said?" Miyu asked.

"Not one bit of it," Shiina said scratching her ear with her foot. "Except that there are Westerners in Japan, but now their suspicious of what you guys are doing."

"I hope they do not send anyone," Miyu mumbled. "Like a certain person we know."

"You mean Reiha," Shiina said.

"Shhh," Miyu hushed. "With our luck she'll come."

"Who will come?" someone asked.

(-)

Lemunia shuddered in his sleep when Pazusu laid him down on his bed. Pazusu watched him for a moment then pulled the blankets over him and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Lemunia gasped and opened his eyes. He did not have the energy to sit up. He felt as if his strength had been drained from his body

Like the last time . . . . . . . . . . .

He closed his eyes and allowed the memory to reply itself in his mind.

(-)

Lemunia laid his head down upon the windowsill of the open window and watched the empty Japanese coastline. Amy and Spartoi had already left to track down Miyu and he was awaiting orders to attack the gateway. He sighed. That future seer girl screwed up everything. Now Pazusu was too suspicious to let anyone off of the ship because of what effect it may have on the "future".

He quickly stood up when he heard the floorboards creak behind him. He whirled around but there was no one there. He turned back to the window when he heard the floorboards creak again. He slowly turned around and once again there was no one there.

He moved across his room towards the door and cautiously looked out into the hallway. Night Gia had a tendency to try to scare the hell out of him because he thought he was a kid but he was not in the hallway.

Suddenly, the window slammed closed and Lemunia whirled around to find a mirror image of himself standing in the middle of his room. His voice became lodged in his throat and he took a step backwards. His other self held up his hand and the door slammed shut, locking itself, keeping Lemunia trapped in his room.

"Who. . . . . ," Lemunia struggled to say. "Who the hell are you?"

His question went unanswered as his other self ran towards him, nails lengthening, and slashed at his face. Lemunia fell to the floor to avoid the oncoming attack and the door was hit instead sending splinters of wood flying everywhere.

Lemunia struggled to get to his feet but his other self grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and threw him across the room with amazing strength, slamming him into the wall. He slid down the wall to the floor, a dull pain throbbing in his head. He looked up as his other self approached him. He grabbed a hold of the closet door knob and pulled himself up to his feet and lunged at his mirror image.

The person stepped back as Lemunia fell against him and they both went down onto the floor. They rolled across the floor until his other self pinned him to the ground. He pulled a dagger out of his sleeve and struck Lemunia across the head with the handle. Lemunia's vision began to blur but he found the strength to throw him off.

Lemunia scrambled to his feet and ran for the dagger that his other self had dropped. It followed him and swung his leg, catching him off guard and sending him crashing to the floor.

Lemunia picked himself up and half ran, half crawled towards the dagger. He almost had it in his grasp when something caught his leg and he was picked up and thrown into the wall.

His other self picked up the dagger and caressed the sharp edge with his thumb to test the sharpness. Lemunia grasped the bed post and struggled to pulled himself up to his feet.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

Once again he received no answer to his question, instead the dagger was thrown across the room and was lodged into the wall just inches away from Lemunia's head.

He turned towards the dagger allowing his mirror image to take advantage of the moment. When Lemunia turned his attention back towards his enemy, he was standing right in front of him.

"You bastard," Lemunia hissed as he attempt to strike him with his claws. His other self grabbed his wrist and twisted it slowly causing Lemunia to grimace in pain.

Lemunia kicked him hard in the chest causing him to let go of his wrist. Lemunia reached for the dagger and pulled it out of the wall. His other self reached towards him and Lemunia shoved the dagger into his side. He hissed but grasped Lemunia's shoulders and pulled him towards itself.

Lemunia struggled to push away but it was too strong. The mirror image forced his head back to reveal his neck and sank his fangs in. He gasped as his life force was slowly drained away leaving him helpless to fight back.

His other self released him and he sanked to his hands and knees. Lemunia looked up at him then collapsed to the floor; out cold.

(-)

Lemunia awoke again gasping for breath. He struggled to push off the heavy covers that weighed down on his chest but gave up when his arms refused to move. He rested his head back onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

Suddenly the ceiling began to spin, weaving a tapetsry of blurred colors forming irregular shapes and figures. Lemunia found himself falling back into the arms of sleep and into another dream.

(-)

Lemunia found himself standing near the edge of a river bank behind a cloaked figure with the black hood pulled over its face. The figure turned around and pulled its hood down with a white hand crowned with long, red nails.

"You've found me," Miyuki whispered.

"So I have," Lemunia replied. The words slipped from his lip with him having no control over his voice. "Why did you run away?"

Miyuki smiled. "I have changed, Lemunia. I am no longer the person I use to be about a month's time ago." She looked out across the river. "I tried to escape from my fate but alas," she looked up at him. "It is impossible to escape destiny."

"Then why did you try?" Lemunia asked

"I hoped," Miyuki said. "That maybe I could because I'm," she paused to search for the correct word. "Different."

Lemunia sat down next to her. "What now?" he asked.

Miyuki closed her eyes. "I want you to leave me."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because if you don't I will hurt you," she replied.

"So, you are going to threaten me if I do not leave?" Lemunia asked. "That does not seem at all like you."

"I am not threatening you Lemunia," Miyuki replied. "If you do not leave, sooner or later, unintentionally I will hurt you." She looked at him. "I don't want to hurt you." She slowly slipped her hand into his and squeezed it tight.

"I will not let go," Lemunia whispered. "I came here with you originally to give myself up to darkness. I could no longer live with "them" in the Western World, it hurt too much. But then things did not go the way you had planned them to and you shunned yourself from your mother."

Miyuki bowed her head. "And you decided to stay with me because of that?" she asked.

Lemunia nodded.

"Thank you," Miyuki whispered. They sat quietly and watched as the sun above the trees began to slowly sink in the sky. Soon the afternoon slipped away into the evening and the sky glowed of bright orange, pink, purple and dark blue.

"Hey Lemunia," Miyuki whispered.

"Yes."

"You promise to never leave me no matter what?" she asked.

"Of course," Lemunia replied.

She turned to him. "Then become one with me," she whispered.

"How?" he asked.

"I'll show you." Miyuki draped her arms on his shoulders and kissed his neck. Lemunia wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. "This will sting just a bit," she whispered then she sank her fangs into his neck. He hissed from the sudden strike of pain but let her continue. His whole body felt heavier as she slowly drained his life away but he kept himself from pushing her away and trusted her in what she was doing.

Before he was about to slip into unconciousness Miyuki stopped and pulled away slipping her cloak off her shoulders. She unbuttoned the buttons on her school blouse revealing her pale white flesh and brought her nail across it, drawing a line of red blood that slowly rose to the surface and dripped down her chest. She brought Lemunia towards her and pressed him against her bleeding wound to let him drink of her vampric blood.

He shuddered slighty as the foreign blood burned his throat and pushed himself away from her falling back onto the ground. Miyuki looked down upon him, her eyes no longer the blood red they use to be but a brilliant, hypnotizing gold. She reached forward and lightly touched his blood-covered lips.

"What. . . . .is this?" Lemunia asked. "You're not Miyuki, who are you?"

"I told you, I am not the same person that I use to be," Miyuki replied bitterly. "You should have left me like I told you too." She crawled on top of him. "But I guess, even if you did leave me I would follow you." She laid down burying her face into his shoulder. "Come Lemunia, the night is young and we have some hunting to do."

Lemunia sighed. "I love you Miyuki," he whispered.

Miyuki smiled for the first time in a long time. A whole new happiness filled her body, that she did not even feel Lemunia bite her neck.

"I love you too . . . . . . . . . ."

_Lemunia. . . . . . . . . . ._

_Lemunia. . . . . . . . . . ._

_Lemunia!_

(-)

Water Lipper and Spartoi stood over Lemunia as Water Lipper shook him roughly, trying to wake him from his deep sleep.

"Uh . . . .Water Lipper?" Spartoi asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Something has happened Spartoi," Water Lipper hissed. "He's not breathing."

"And that's suppose to help?" Spartoi asked. Suddenly, Lemunia gasped and opened his eyes.

"You're awake!" Water Lipper cried and she hugged Lemunia, who gasped once again for breath.

"Wh. . . .what?" Lemunia asked half asleep.

"You were not breathing," Water Lipper replied. "We thought you were dead."

"I am," Lemunia whispered.

Water Lipper looked back at Spartoi and he shrugged not knowing what to make of Lemunia's statement.

"What are you two doing?" They turned towards Cait Sith who stood leaning up against the door frame. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"But we," Spartoi began but Cait Sith cut him off. "The Japanese Shinmas are regaining their strength as we speak. We need to take them down while their weak."

"But Cait Sith!" Water Lipper protested. "Our numbers are dwindling. Amy and Night Gia are dead, Pazusu was mortally wounded and Lemunia is," She paused for a moment.

"Delusional?" Spartoi suggested.

"Enough!" Cait Sith said becoming agitated. "We are still strong enough to take down the Japanese Shinma realm without them."

Water Lipper sighed, defeated and lefted the room with Spartoi following behind her. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at Lemunia for a moment, who laid staring up at the ceiling, and then walked down the corridor.

(-)

Carlua slowly made her way down the darkened hallway trying to be as quiet as possible. It was almost morning. She had seen the sun's rays peek just over the horizon before she had left her room.

Klaus and Livea had left sometime during the night and she was not sure if they were still on the ship. She gripped the handle of the dagger that was hidden in the folds of her dress. It was cold, lifeless. Just as it could render its victim lifeless.

How was it possible? Why would Lemunia seek companionship with a Japanese/Western crossbreed? And one of royal guardian blood? Miyu's child.

Not only Miyu's child, but Larva's too.

Miyu must have been desperate to keep him by her side. The blood bond they had formed must not have been enough to keep Larva under her control.

Carlua came out of her thoughts and found that she had stopped walking and was standing in the doorway of one of the many rooms on the ship. She peered inside and found Lemunia lying still in his bed.

A lump of dread formed in her bosom as she walked into his room with her hand still tightly clenched around the handle of the daggar. Lemunia woke up when she came near the side of his bed and looked up at her.

"I hope I didn't wake you," Carlua whispered.

Lemunia shook his head.

Silence followed until Carlua finally found something to say. "Are you feeling any better?"

Lemunia turned his head and stared at the wall. Carlua followed his gaze. There was nothing there, but she wondered if he saw something that she could not see.

She was right.

(1) The ghostly image of a tall woman with long blue hair, wrapped in a black cloak appeared before him, holding her arms out to him. Her lips moved uttering soundless words as her ghostly hands caressed the empty air between them. Lemunia reached out towards her and Carlua watched as his hand grasped the air, holding tight on to some invisible phantom. Carlua looked towards the empty wall and back towards Lemunia.

"Lemunia?" she said in a shaking voice. "What's wrong?"

Lemunia began to whisper, hardly audiable, but one word was articulated with such care.

_Miyuki. . . . . . . . ._

Carlua shook uncontrollably. Miyuki was the name of the Japanese/Western crossbreed, Miyu and Larva's daughter. And the other Lemunia's mistress.

She reached forward and grasped Lemunia's wrist. "Let go of her Lemunia," Carlua begged. "Just let go."

Suddenly, something flew passed her and she let go of Lemunia's wrist out of shock. She fell backwards and for a moment she swore she saw Miyuki standing against the wall, holding Lemunia's hand.

A flash caught her eye as a blade came down, and black feathers flew up into the air.

"Klaus! NO!"

To Be Continued. . . . . . .

Note:

(1) Carlua does not see Miyuki; only Lemunia does.

BlueDragonGirl1: By far, this has been the hardest of all the chapters for this fanfic to write. I started writing this way back in the beginning of May (when I was still in school) and the original plan was to upload it on the 13th of June (the one year anniversery of my fanfic account and New Vampire Miyu: To Change The Future Prologue). Unfortunately, the ideas for this chapter were hard to put into words (especially the part when Lemunia was fighting himself) and I found myself deleting and revising constantly. But FINALLY! After two months of working on this damn chapter, it is finally up! Whoo-hoo! And just think, it was only a year ago that Miyuki and Lemunia decided to go into the past and change the future. Unfortunately, since I am writing this fic, it will probably be another year before they really get anywhere. (Hee-hee) R&R Please!


	13. Do It Yourself!

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Princess Miyu but I own some of the characters such as Miyuki, Klaus and Livea.

"Damn it! Why won't you just die?" Klaus yelled frustrated. The dagger should have gone through Lemunia's chest but with all the commotion, he had somehow managed to move, or perhaps it had been due to Klaus's faulty aim that the dagger had ended up lodged in the mattress.

"Klaus, stop it!" Carlua grasped his arm and tried to pull him away. "Leave him alone!"

"What's going on?" Livea asked as she entered the room. "Klaus, what's gotten into you?"

Klaus's hand clenched the dagger as he glared at the half conscious Westerner and he pulled the dagger out of the mattress. "Bastard," he mumbled handing the dagger back to Carlua. "I hope you rot inside that shell." In a huff, he stormed out of the room. Livea turned to Carlua. "Don't worry about him. Klaus always has a tendency to lose his temper when he's stressed." She glanced over at Lemunia. "Don't stay here to long." She turned her back and left the room. Carlua turned back to Lemunia, but he had already fallen asleep.

Livea pursued the stairs one by one until she was standing on the deck. The sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon line and a slight breeze ruffled her golden locks. Klaus, perched on the railing, looked out across the shoreline. There had been no movement all night; perhaps the Japanese Shinmas had retreated into the higher tier? If so, the best way to deal with them would be to back them into a corner then pick them off one by one.

"Klaus," Livea said softly. "Why did you try to kill off our dear friend, Lemunia?" Her voice carried a false naïve tone. She knew her brother hated the Lemunia of the present just as much as he did for the one of their time, but what instigated her curiosity was why he had claimed that Carlua was the only one who could carry out Lemunia's death.

"He's destined to die," Klaus mumbled, "but this time, he's never going to come back." Livea swung her thin legs over the railing and sat next to him. "I hate him," Klaus said. "No matter what timeline we're in, past, present or future. I will always hate him." He grasped the edge of his coat. "Did you hear how she screamed? Did you see how she held onto my arm? That's why she must end his life. She has too! If you or I were to do it, she would never believe the kind of monster he would have become. She has to see it for herself." Klaus hand tightened into a fist. "Then she will know it was for the best."

"Who cares what happens to him," Livea said angrily. "He isn't worth our time. Honestly Klaus! He can't do anything to us. Whatever he decides to do will never have an impact on our time or us. Miyuki is our only objective right now."

"He helped her escaped!" Klaus said furiously. "Don't you remember? He took her away from us! And what if he hasn't done it in this time yet because she hasn't been born? It doesn't matter. He'll turn out to be the same monster who betrayed us!"

Livea pointed towards the shoreline. "Fine, Klaus! We'll do things your way, but let's not forget what our main objective is."

Klaus finally relaxed. "Of course."

"And what is that objective?" Klaus and Livea turned around and saw Carlua standing on the deck with her arms folded in front of her chest. "What are you two up too?"

"We're after Miyuki and her servant," Klaus said plainly.

Livea looked over the railing and into the water that splashed up against the side of the ship. Suddenly, three shadows phased through the hull's side and flashed across the water then they were gone. Livea grasped the railing with both hands. "Quarl," she mumbled bitterly. "Another factor to get in the way." She turned to Carlua.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Klaus watched Livea, awaiting her answer.

"I do believe it would be best if you left the ship," Livea said.

"Why? Carlua asked. "What's going on?"

"Is it . . . ?" Klaus asked trailing off. Livea nodded. "Take Pazusu and leave the ship but stay close to the shore."

"And in the meantime, what will you two do?"

"We have some business to take care of," Klaus replied. "I bet you can guess what."

Carlua nodded, although a bit apprehensively. Livea took her hand into her own gloved hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "Don't worry. This nightmare is almost over. Just leave everything to us."

(-)

Shiina's ears shot straight up in the air in sheer alarm, revealing the large yellow eye. Miyu bit her lip. Just perfect! Now she was never going to hear the end of it. Miyu and Reiha had been on opposite sides of just about everything. She wished that the guardian of the third tier would just keel over and die, but she knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Reiha, what do you want?"

"You know full well what we want," Reiha replied referring to her doll, Matsukaze, and herself. Matsukaze was just as irksome as his mistress.

"The Elders were not impressed with Ichiro's report nor were they very happy that a Japanese Guardian would have the nerve to lie to them during such a crisis. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I have nothing to say," Miyu replied. "Besides, this is none of your business."

"It's our business now that you've allowed for several Western Shinmas to enter the Japanese spirit realm," Reiha said. "Already they have begun to invade the second tier, which is going to be quite bothersome for Ranka considering that it is _her_ tier. You should be a little bit more respectful of other people's property."

"I had no intention for the Westerners to break into the higher tiers but," Miyu paused, "things got out of hand."

"They sure did thanks to your foolishness and lack of foresight," Matsukaze said. "This is only happening because _you_ had to be so lenient with your Western servant. They're only here because of him. You should have returned him to the darkness in the beginning."

"The Westerners would have come here even if I had returned Larva to the darkness," Miyu protested. "Besides, I might not even be alive today if it hadn't been for him."

"Big deal! We would have dealt without you," Matsukaze said. "Just take responsibility for your actions! This is your fault!"

"Matsukaze, please control your temper," Reiha scolded lightly. She turned to Miyu. "Miyu," she addressed, her voice laced like poison. "We don't trust you or your Western servant and we have no faith in your reasoning because it seems to be what got you into this situation." She carried Matsukaze to the door then looked over her shoulder. "Let's see how well you can get yourself out of this little mess without my help."

"I never asked for your help," Miyu said bitterly. "And I don't want it anyway."

Reiha glared at her. "Learn to show some respect," she rebuked as she closed the door. A silence fell across the room until Shiina final piped up. "Well, that went over well." Miyu rolled her eyes and sat down upon the bed. Larva sat next to her and she fell back comfortably into his arms. Shiina hopped up onto her lap and scratched herself behind her ear with her foot. "It could have been worse."

Miyu sighed. "I hate her," she said. "Almost as much as these Western Shinmas. No offense Larva, but I am not very fond of your family."

He nodded dutifully and Miyu snuggled closer to him, turning ever so slightly that it threw Shiina off her lap. Shiina landed onto the floor and looked up at them. Miyu had closed her eyes and was about to drift off into a fitful sleep. Shiina hopped back up and curled up on the end of the bed to try and catch the few hours that were left in the night to sleep.

(-)

Reiha walked down the hallway and into the main room where Ranka sat with Ichiro and Aoi. They looked up as she entered the room.

"There are Westerners invading your realm," Reiha reported to Ranka. "Please take care to deal with them, of course, you are a lot more responsible them somebody else we know, so I take it that there will be no problems?"

"No, there will be no problems," Ranka replied.

"Good." Reiha laid her hand upon Ranka's shoulder when she passed her. "I am refusing to step in to lend a hand because I believe Miyu should be stuck to deal with her mess herself. But, I will be close by if I am needed because I doubt that she can successfully fix this problem." Ranka nodded again to mask the shiver that was sent through her body. Reiha passed Ichiro and Aoi without so much as a nod and left the second tier.

Ichiro let out the deep breath that he had been with holding the entire time. "Damn! Why does it always feel like the thermostat is set below zero when she comes to visit?"

"Well, she does have the power over snow and ice," Ranka replied smoothly. "Now, about those Westerners."

"Don't worry about a thing, Ranka," Ichiro said swinging his arms around. "Aoi and I will take care of them. They won't even know what hit 'em! We'll show them what the second tier is made of!" Ichiro began to dance around, happy that he was finally going to be able to show off his abilities.

Ranka smiled at Ichiro's childishness and stood up. "I will be joining you too." She walked towards the door but suddenly Aoi's hand shot up and grabbed her shoulder. Ranka was so stunned that she almost fell over and Ichiro stopped his little jig and stood bewildered.

"That is not such a wise idea, Lady Ranka," Aoi whispered. His other hand grasped her other shoulder almost as if to keep her from breaking away and moving past him. "It would be best if you stayed here with Miyu. Ichiro and I will take care of the intruders." He looked at Ichiro. "Isn't that right?" Ichiro gave him a slanted and even more puzzled nod.

"If that's what you want," Ranka said slowly. Aoi leaned closer to her but then realized that Ichiro was still watching them and pulled away. "Thank you," he said releasing her. He turned and left the house with Ichiro following him closely from behind. Outside, Ichiro pounced.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Aoi ignored him and concentrated on tightening the belt that held his katana sheath to his waist. Ichiro frowned. "Come on," he provoked elbowing Aoi in the side mischievously. "Tell the adorable lycan what's going on between you and _Lady_ Ranka."

Aoi pulled away. "Let's not waste time," he said bluntly then took off into the forest.

"Aoi!" Ichiro yelled running after him. "Why won't you tell me!"

(-)

Lemunia was spun out of his deep sleep almost as fast as he had been thrown into it. He woke up with the blankets tangled around his legs and his pillow lying on the floor. He sat up and for the first time he didn't fall back with the room spinning around him. He unwound the blankets from his legs when he noticed a goblet sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. Throwing the blankets off his bed he picked up the goblet and stared into it. It was filled just about to the brim with clear water but it had a strange, almost perfumed scent to it that he somehow remembered vaguely from somewhere. He brought the goblet to his lips and tipped his head back to allow the water to wash into his mouth. The perfumed scent overwhelmed his senses and he instantly knew it wasn't water. It was too thick, too dense, too familiar.

It felt as if his throat had constricted to keep his from consuming the foreign liquid and he looked at his reflection in the mirror as the liquid pooled out of the corners of his mouth in red streams. Blood. He dropped the goblet, splashing the blood across the floor and fell back onto the bed with the remainder of the blood seeping out of his mouth.

_"Come Lemunia, the night is young and we have some hunting to do."_

Lemunia stood up and in a daze, left his room and walked down the darkened corridors towards the deepest part of the ships hull.

(-)

"Your wound looks a lot better than last night," Carlua said as she gathered up the old, blood stained dressing and threw it away. Pazusu took the new dressing and covered the remaining abrasion. "You'll be up and about in no time."

"Thank you, Carlua," Pazusu said warmly. The night had been restless and he was just happy that it was daylight again, but there were still a many things amiss. Earlier that morning he had sensed many disturbances, none of which Carlua could provide a logical answer too, and he knew he would have to investigate them himself if he wanted to find out what was going on.

"Carlua, where are the children?" Pazusu asked.

"Children?"

"The two youths who have joined us on our quest."

"Oh. They left this morning."

"Why?" Pazusu asked standing up.

"They had some "business" to take care of."

"The Japanese/Western crossbred and Lemunia?"

Carlua nodded. "It is the main reason why they are here." A silence fell over the room. "Spartoi and Water Lipper left this morning as well to take on the Japanese Shinmas in the second tier," she said changing the subject.

"I know," Pazusu nodded. He closed his eyes but then reopened them quickly. Somewhere on the ship, a door had slammed closed and a bizarre energy was trudging through the halls of the ship, moving deeper and deeper.

"What's wrong?" Carlua asked.

Pazusu went to stand by the door and looked down the darken corridor. "Stay here," he ordered her as he disappeared down the corridor. Carlua rushed to the doorway to watch but knew better than to follow him.

He walked down the corridor, looking from side to side to see if anything seemed out of the ordinary when he noticed that Lemunia's door was opened. He peered inside and saw that all of the covers had been thrown off the bed and a goblet laid on its side on the floor. He knelt down and picked up the goblet. It liquid contents had been spilt onto the floor but that was not what bothered him. It was how the goblet came to be on the floor in the first place. He turned around and left the room and continued his search down the corridors.

As he was about to turn the corner he glimpse someone on the other side and took a step back. He glanced around the corner and saw Lemunia walking slowly down the corridor. Pazusu crept behind him as quietly as he could so he wouldn't catch the boy's attention. He paused for a moment when Lemunia turned the next corner then hastily followed. When he turned the corner he found that Lemunia had vanished.

Pazusu stood baffled for a moment. Lemunia couldn't have left the ship because he would have sensed him leave. It was possible that he was hiding in one of the rooms but he hadn't heard any of the doors open or close. Pazusu searched the corridor, and then continued on until he came to the door that led to the lowest room in the ship's hull.

He opened the door slowly, the rusted, metal hinges creaking until he was able to slip through, then he walked down the stairs unhurriedly allowing for his eyes to adjust to the dark. When he reached the end of the stairs the first thing that caught his attention was a frayed curtain that hung down from the ceiling, concealing something behind it. He stepped forward when he heard the boards creak behind him. He whirled around and saw Lemunia standing in a corner, his eyes glowing an ominous green.

"What are you doing down here?" Pazusu asked him. Lemunia moved towards him and without acknowledging him, moved right past him as if entranced by some type of siren. Pazusu reached out to touch him but pulled his hand away remembering what had happened the last time.

Lemunia walked up to the curtain and with one swift movement of his hand, tore the tattered piece of fabric down revealing a tall statue of a woman.

Pazusu's eyes widened.

"Quarl!"

(-)

_"Miyuki . . . Come here Miyuki-chan," _someone called softly in the night.

Miyuki opened her eyes and looked around her. She was no longer in the tree but in a realm with black, twisted trees and red orbs.

_"Where am I? Lemunia? Lemunia, is that you?" _she called.

_"Miyuki. Come here my precious child." _In the distance, Miyuki could vaguely make out a woman walking towards her clad in a white kimono and a red obi. Her arms were outstretched towards her. Miyuki stood up but noticed something was wrong. She was closer to the ground and she was no longer wearing her black cloak but a white nightgown. She held up her hands to her face and found that her nails were shorter and her hands were tiny. Miyuki looked all around her and for the first time in a long time, the world seemed a lot bigger and more frightening. The woman was now a lot closer than before and she stood just beyond a few trees.

_"Mommy?" _Miyuki whimpered. _"Mommy, is that you?"_

The woman nodded. _"I've missed you so much, Miyuki," _she said.

_"I missed you too, Mommy," _Miyuki mewed, _"and I'm really, really sorry that I ran away."_

_"Come here, my baby," _she cooed.

Miyuki walked towards her then toddled as quickly as she could, stumbling when the ground became uneven. She held her tiny arms out to her Mother but suddenly the red sky darkened and became darker as she came closer. Miyuki suddenly stumbled and fell on her face. She sat up and watched as the sky seemed to glower down at her.

_"Miyuki-chan, what's wrong?"_

Miyuki began to shake. _"I'm frightened," _she whimpered.

_"It's alright, baby," _her Mother said. _"Just a little closer. You're almost there."_

_"But I'm scared."_

_"It's ok. You'll be alright."_

Miyuki began to cry. _"I can't! I'm sorry! I'm so scared."_

_"Miyuki! Wait! Come back!" _her Mother cried as Miyuki stood up and began to toddle backwards.

Miyuki sobbed even louder. _"Mommy. Mommy! I don't want to leave. I don't wanna leave you, but I can't stop! I can't stop running! I hate myself for what I did to you! I really do. So I can't come back, not ever. I'm sorry Mommy!"_

_"But Miyuki!" _her Mother cried reaching out for her child but she did not step forward. _"I forgive you!"_

_"But I haven't forgiven myself. . . . . . . . ."_

(-)

"Mommy," Miyuki whimpered in her sleep before waking up. Tears were steaming down her face and she quickly wiped them away. The sun was just above the horizon line and the night sky was slowly fading away. She wrapped her arms around herself. There was always a nightmare waiting for her every time she closed her eyes and she especially hated that nightmare. It made her feel so sick. She attempted to wake Lemunia up but found that he was already awake and perched on a branch high up in the tree. She stood up and stretched.

"What are you doing up there?" she called to him.

There was a moment of silence then Lemunia looked down at her. "They're coming," he called back.

Miyuki's arms dropped to her side. "How far away?"

Lemunia slid down from the branch. "They just left the ship. We still have some time to come up with a plan."

The corner of Miyuki's mouth twitched. "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later," she muttered. She sighed. It was really much to early. "Well, we can't allow them to get into the second tier. How about we make it easier for them and meet them halfway?" Lemunia nodded then they disappeared to meet Klaus and Livea for another fateful battle . . . . . . .

Of which no one could predict the possible outcome.

To Be Continued . . . . . .

BlueDragonGirl1: Ugh! Finally! Well, what did I say? I predicted that it would take another whole year for Miyuki and Lemunia to get anywhere and here we are, an entire year later. Meaning, that these two started their adventure two years ago. Can you believe it! It's seems like a decade ago. It's absolutely amazing how much of the original plan I can remember from two years ago. And it's strange in a way. This story has changed quite a bit from what I had originally intended two whole years ago. Happy Two-Year Anniversary "New Vampire Miyu: To Change The Future"! R&R everybody!


	14. Dwindling Numbers

Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu.

"So, you're found me," the statue taunted. "What an intelligent child you are."

"Lemunia, get away from that thing!" Pazusu called to him. Lemunia turned back to him still holding the remains of the curtain in his hand. Pazusu thought he was about to say something but he only dropped the curtain onto the dusty floor and turned back to the statue.

"Listen to him, child," the statue spoke again. "You are both having a very bad dream. Go back upstairs and sleep. Sleep," it hissed.

Pazusu shook his head. This wasn't a dream, it couldn't be. Could it? He waved his hand in front of his face. No, it wasn't a dream. That statue was trying to deceive them both. It was in all Quarls' personalities to be deceptive. He could remember, centuries ago, horrible things that the Quarl had done in an attempt to take over the Shinmas. Thousands on both sides had been slaughtered including Larva's parents and Carlua's father. But the Quarl had been wiped out after that. The only living member was Cait Sith.

"Cait Sith," he uttered. "This is Cait Sith's doing." Now everything was clear. Those two shinmas from the future, Miyuki and Lemunia, had only been after Carlua, Cait Sith and himself. They must have known what Cait Sith had been planning this all along. This statue was Caial: the most powerful sorceress in all the Western World. And Cait Sith's mother.

"They should have allowed us to kill him," Lemunia mumbled. "His scheme effects us all."

"What are you talking about?" Pazusu demanded.

Lemunia turned back to him, his eyes still glowing green. "We are all destined to die and it's all because of this." He pointed back at the statue.

"Don't point your finger at me, you ingrate!" the statue bellowed. "You are all just pawns used to help with the resurrection of the Quarl. You are all just stepping stones for a higher purpose!"

Lemunia began to shake his head back and forth as if to clear his mind. "No, you will. . . ." His voice trailed off and Pazusu watched in amazement as the luminescent green faded away. "Where am I?" he asked tiredly, suddenly back to normal.

"You are destined to be no more than a pawn! So I suggest you just accept that!" the statue screamed.

"Lemunia! Get away from her!" Pazusu called to him urgently.

The green eyes returned at full force. "No, you're not going to win this time!" Suddenly, there were feathers whirling through the air. A sphere of blue light appeared in his hands and he shot it straight through Caial's body. Pazusu barely had enough time to grab Lemunia and turn away, using his body as a shield, before the statue exploded in a rain of rubble. He turned back and a stray piece of rock shot into his side. He gasped and cried out as the rock embedded itself deeper into his body.

"This is not the end," the voice echoed, fading away. "We will meet in person again, Pazusu."

Pazusu felt Lemunia shutter and saw that the green eyes were once again gone. Without a word, Pazusu did what he could to get him up to his feet, hoping that he would not collapse. There was no way he would be able to carry him back to his room.

"You've done enough now," he said through clenched teeth trying to fend off the pain.

"No, the night is still young. There's more hunting to be done."

Pazusu wasn't sure what to make of this statement but he tried to guide Lemunia to the stairs. "You should go back to bed. It seems you still have some recovering to do."

"I must hunt!" Lemunia shoved Pazusu away, hard enough to knock him off his feet.

"What has been done to you?" Pazusu gasped raising his hands up in defense.

Lemunia, realizing what he had done, knelt down next to Pazusu and helped him up the stairs without a word spoken. Pazusu didn't say anything as they moved through the corridors of the ship, not wanting to provoke him anymore although Lemunia was clearly agitated. If this was even him.

When they approached Pazusu's room, Lemunia left him and blended into the shadows, so well that Pazusu could no longer sense him.

Somewhere, a little further down the corridor, he heard a door open and close.

( - )

The sun was just beginning to rise, chasing the morning fog away as two figures broke through the rugged terrain and ran towards their destination. Suddenly, a sharp wind blew down from the north, swirling the fog around their legs. Cait Sith stopped abruptly, as the wind brought a sudden feeling of apprehension.

"What is it, my lord?" Gima asked concerned, for the feeling affected her as well.

"Someone has destroyed my mother's statue," Cait Sith muttered. "Now they're onto us." He glanced up at the sky then back down at the ground. "We must move quickly, Gima. They are now on to what we're doing." They quickly took up their pace again.

( - )

Ichiro had been demanding to know what had been going on between Aoi and Ranka the entire time they had been running through the second tier. Aoi had ignored him because he was good at it. Ichiro didn't quit badgering him until he caught wind of the scents of two Western Shinmas traveling together.

"Don't think I'm letting you off the hook," Ichiro had said. "After we take care of these Westerners, you better be ready to tell me."

"Just try to focus on fighting," Aoi had responded.

Now they were standing on the edge of a pond facing two individuals on the other side: a man with a sword and a dragon, and a water sprite.

"I call dibs on the lizard man," Ichiro said.

"No, I will fight him," Aoi replied.

"But I called dibs!"

"You are better matched for the other one."

"Oh, come on!" Ichiro held out his hand. "I'll play you for him. Rock, paper, scissors: best out of three."

"You're wasting time, Ichiro."

"But I don't wanna fight the other one!" Ichiro complained.

"What do you think they're doing over there?" Spartoi asked Water Lipper squinting his eyes to better see the new comers.

"It appears they're having an argument," Water Lipper replied.

"What could they possibly be arguing about this early in the morning?" Water Lipper shrugged.

"Perhaps we should go over there and introduce ourselves," Water Lipper suggested as she stepped into the water and disappeared.

"Well, it'd definitely save us time." Spartoi shrugged as he made his way over to the other side of the pond by land.

"Aoi, give it up! You just have sword envy!"

"And a sword is what you're lacking," Aoi replied calmly.

"So what? I've got speed instead."

"Looks like you were right, Water Lipper." Aoi and Ichiro turned around.

"Hey! You're trespassing on second tier property!" Ichiro said.

"Big deal!" Ichiro jumped away from the edge of the pond as the water sprite appeared from within the water. "So, we're trespassers and the best they could send us was a swordsman and an elf?"

"I ain't no elf! I'm a lycanthrope!" Ichiro howled.

"Then you're a hairless dog?"

Ichiro growled. "Bitch!"

Spartoi pointed at Aoi. "Dibs," he said to Water Lipper.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're giving me the dog-boy?"

"Well, I am the one with the sword."

"And the child doesn't have one so that would make you better matched to fight him," Water Lipper pointed out.

"But my swords bigger than the samurai's," Spartoi complained.

"Fine! You can fight the samurai." Water Lipper gave in.

"Mine's bigger than yours!" Ichiro interjected having always wanted to say that but knew that Ranka would have something to say about it if he dared to say it in her presence. Everyone else, even Aoi, raised an eyebrow at this.

"Is that some kinda Japanese slang," Spartoi asked missing the point.

"You should seriously consider having your dog neutered," Water Lipper told Aoi.

"Whoa!" Ichiro yelped. "Let's get this over with. I guess you can fight the lizard man, Aoi. This woman just threatened to have me de-crowned. I have a bone to pick with her."

"It's a dragon!" Spartoi corrected Ichiro. "Good luck, Water Lipper." Water Lipper disappeared into the water again. "Come on, samurai man. Let's see what you're made of."

"Likewise," Aoi agreed.

( - )

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Ichiro called out over the water as he ran laps around the pond. He stopped on his seventh lap. "Aw, come on! It's not tea time for you Westerners, is it?"

Water Lipper rose out of the water. "I prefer water over tea actually."

"Really? I prefer coffee."

"So, that's why you're so hyper."

Ichiro nodded his head spastically. "Coffee good! Now stop hiding like a coward and fight me like a. . . . . .a shinma!"

"Well, there's no need to be so pushy." Water Lipper held out her hands and a wall of water rose up and swallowed Ichiro up.

'Holy shit,' Ichiro thought as he struggled to swim to the surface, which seemed to get farther away from him. 'This chick is serious.' A wave swelled up and deposited him on solid ground. He spit up water but was quick to get back on his feet as another wave was sent his way.

( - )

"What's you're name, samurai," Spartoi asked.

"Aoi," he replied curtly. "You?"

"The name's Spartoi." He unsheathed his sword. "Let's get this over with."

Aoi unsheathed his katana. "Why are you in such a hurry? Do you have other plans?"

"The plans have changed so much, I'm not sure what were doing anymore," Spartoi replied bitterly. "But we are after Miyu. That much has stayed the same."

"Predictable," Aoi said. "But coming into the second tier is a worse mistake. This tier is now housing two guardians and a third in waiting. You and your friend are clearly outnumbered." He held his katana low. "You should return to your ship and leave immediately."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We just got here and you want us to leave?"

"I suggest you count your losses and consider yourself lucky that you're still alive."

"I'm not ready to count my losses just yet."

Aoi took up his katana. "Then I'm sorry Spartoi but we must fight to the death."

"Don't be sorry. I've been waiting for a one-on-one with a Japanese Shinma for quite some time. And I don't intend to lose."

Aoi made the first move, running towards Spartoi with his katana angled to strike. Spartoi met the blade of the katana with his own sword and the katana was instantly broken in two.

"This battle won't take too long," Spartoi commented. "A samurai is nothing without his sword."

"It seems I am just a Japanese Shinma now," Aoi said. To his surprise, Spartoi laid his sword down.

"I would never battle another swordsman when he doesn't have his sword."

"How noble of you."

"We're a little more civil in the Western World." The dragon began to unfurl from around Spartoi's shoulders. "But now you can see what I can really do. Go my dragon!" The dragon surged up and untwisting its massive coils, swept down towards Aoi. Aoi dodged it, still keeping a hold of the hilt of his shattered katana. The dragon looped back and surrounded Aoi within its coils. "So long samurai man!" Spartoi called out as the dragon's head fell down upon Aoi. The dragon's body became an amorphous shape but suddenly a green light shot through the mass and Aoi appeared again running towards Spartoi.

"You're going to try to fight me with a broken blade?" Spartoi dodged as Aoi rushed past him with his broken katana turned outward. The dragon's body dissipated and curled back around Spartoi's shoulders. Aoi halted several meters behind him, the hilt of his broken katana held outstretched from his body. Their surroundings grew eerily silent except for a couragous breeze that rustled the branches of the trees that stretched out above their heads raining down gracefully shaped, green leaves that swayed towards the ground. . . . . . . .

Before the first leaf had a chance to settle on the ground, Spartoi feel to his knees. The sudden motion sent the leaf back up into the air to look for a better spot to land. Aoi held up the hilt that was no longer bladeless but was crowned with a green light that shown like emeralds in the thin streams of sunlight that broke through the canopy above them. Spartoi fell even lower to the ground as the slit in his side grew larger and began to spit blood. "But the blade. It shattered. It. . . .shattered?" He looked back at Aoi who looked over his shoulder at him without a trace of smugness showing on his face. "How?"

"My sword is a living being," Aoi put simply as he sheathed the glowing blade. "It's not just a piece of sheet metal." Aoi turned around to face him. "You're wounded. If you continue to persist then you will die. You and your comrade should retreat until you heal."

Spartoi's massive shoulders shook as he struggled to get back on his feet. "You're kidding, right? What's a Japanese Shinma thinking when he starts to take his enemy's wellbeing into consideration? Do you seriously win battles that way?"

"I don't want to fight you," Aoi said "But you give me no choice."

"Of course I'm giving you no choice! Why the hell would I give you a choice, other than fight or be slain?"

"It seems more that you're not giving _yourself_ a choice," Aoi murmured.

"Water Lipper!" Spartoi bellowed. It took a moment but the water sprite appeared at the surface of the water. Aoi saw Ichiro standing on the other side of the lake looking left and right, with what he assumed was a confused look on his face. With how low the water sprite was haunch over in the water, it was impossible to see from where Ichiro was standing.

"You might want to clear the area," Spartoi told Water Lipper.

"Spartoi. . . ." Water Lipper murmured with concern, her eyes on the blood running down his side creating a red platform under his feet.

Ichiro came running at a sprint towards Aoi. He was there within the time it took to blink an eye. "You guys giving up?" he asked.

"Water Lipper, get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt!" Spartoi said. The dragon suddenly started to shift and become restless.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ichiro stepped closer to Aoi when Water Lipper sprang out of the water and grabbed him around his waist. "You're fighting with me kid," she said.

Ichiro dug his nails into the earth to try to stall her pulling him towards the lake. "What the hell, Lady! I'm too young for you!" Ichiro cried out.

Water Lipper grunted. "I have the right to kill you. I'm not going to let Spartoi have all the fun." She jerked him back suddenly and his fingers dragged out of the earth as she pulled him screaming bloody murder and crude insults all the way into the water and disappeared. Aoi had no time to even look how far Ichiro and the sprite had gone under water because the earth under his feet began to crack and explode like gunshots. All his attention was focused on Spartoi, whose dragon was beginning to unfurl again but as it did it expanded and grew larger. Spartoi's body quaked. It was quite visible that his body was having some trouble grounding the energy that reverberated between him and the dragon. There was a good reason why he had ordered his comrade to high-tail it out of there.

"You're going to kill yourself," Aoi yelled over the noise of the rumbling ground. Spartoi didn't seem to hear him. Aoi braced himself. This was one final fallout. If Spartoi was going to lose then he was going to take Aoi with him, and Aoi didn't have the time to run. He unsheathed his katana and the blade glowed. He, of course, wasn't going down without a fight either.

The dragon swung up and curved over its lengthening, spiny body. "This is the end for you, samurai man!" Spartoi yelled over the roar of the dragon. Aoi didn't hear him. It didn't matter if he had heard him or not. The dragon threw its self down upon him expanding even wider to encompass the entire area of the lake and the air grew unbearably hot. Aoi was blinded by a yellow light that seared his eyes. This was it.

The impact was huge. It rippled through the earth, a shockwave so big it was even felt in the human realm. Everything quaked. Ranka clutched at her chest as she was disturbed from her meditations. Miyu and Larva were thrown off the bed and onto the floor in a tangle. Shiina managed to cling to the bedspread while the room rocked. Carlua held on to Pazusu's shoulders to keep him up right and to keep herself from screaming. Livea and Klaus were traveling on the ground and only paused momentarily before pursuing their original objective. They had better things to worry about. Miyuki was in Lemunia's arms as he flew over the tops of the trees. They didn't feel the quake but they knew that the trees dancing erratically back and forth was not caused by the wind and Lemunia's keen eye sight quickly picked up the cracks that traveled in the ground like the veins of a living being. The other Lemunia was temporarily awakened from his catatonic state. His eyes scanned the room over suspiciously as he tried to figure out where the hell he was but then his mind went out of focus and he was satisfied with going back to hunting. Cait Sith stopped his pursuit and stood with Gima.

"Do you feel that Gima?" he asked even though it was quite obvious. She nodded. "What power. Isn't it exciting! It seems the others are well occupied." He laughed. "This is going to be easier than I thought it was going to be even with those other Shinmas showing up." He continued to chuckle under his breath as they continued to run through the Japanese Shinma realm.

The shockwave was still traveling through the realms but by the time Reiha and Matsukaze felt the end of the wave, Reiha only showing annoyance that it knocked her teakettle over, at the epicenter the earth had stopped quaking and was still. The trees around the lake had been demolished and the ground upturned into huge drifts, some rising as high as the trees that use to stand there. The water had turned from a crystal, clear blue to a dirty yellow-brown and was steaming.

"Hot! It's hot! This goddamn water is hot!! Ouch!" Screams could be heard from the other side of the lake. Ichiro bellowed out every profanity he knew and then some he made up just for the occasion as he jumped out of the water and ran around, trying to cool off. His skin was a fleshy pink with red splotches in some places. Water Lipper quietly surfaced and crawled out of the water. Her once blue and teal skin was scorched the same yellow-brown color as the water. She coughed and brownish sand came up with the dirty water. She wiped her cracked lips and laid down on the shore. Ichiro whirled around and pointed an accusatory finger at her. "This is all your fault, bitch!" he growled as he blew on his arms. "First you try to drown me and then you try to molest me, and then you try to drown me again and then you try to scald me. You have some major issues!!"

Water Lipper only stared at Ichiro like a wide-eyed fish out of water. Her mouth opened and closed as she took in dry, ragged breaths. "I can't believe it," the words were cracked and Ichiro's ears perked up to hear better. "You're alive after being under water for that long? Damn it! I shouldn't have sealed you in that bubble. If I had left you on the shore, you would probably have been blown to smithereens." She gasped in pain. "Oh God! Spartoi, you idiot. How could you have been so selfish? Uhn." She tried to lift her head but it fell back limply.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Wait a minute!" Ichiro drew closer to her. He looked over her body. She was dry and the yellow-brown skin was cracking from being scalded. She was in bad shape. She wouldn't last very long. "What's this bubble you're talking about?"

"A big mistake," Water Lipper whispered bitterly. "After I pulled you into the water, I sealed you inside a bubble, with water in it of course. The bubble was supposed to keep you from initiating any attacks on me while I took you deeper into the lake but alas. . . . ." She trailed off.

"You. . . you saved my live." Ichiro said it with some amazement.

"Not intentionally," Water Lipper was quick to point out and it hurt. She coughed again. "I always hated irony," she muttered when she had recovered her voice.

"Goddamn," Ichiro breathed. He watched as Water Lipper tried to swallow her last breaths. "Look, I'm. . . .um. . .I'm sorry. This probably wasn't what you had in mind." Water Lipper couldn't speak any longer but shook her head to let him know that she was still alive. "So, um, if you want I can put you out of your misery." Water Lipper laughed. It was surprisingly loud and suddenly, Ichiro could hear her voice in the back of his mind. _"It's too late for that kid."_

Ichiro reeled back, clutching his head. "What the hell?" he yelled but when he looked down again, he found that her eyes were glossy. His hands fell down to his side. "Man, this sucks." He kicked at a nearby rock as Water Lipper's body dissipated into ashes and disappeared. He sat down on the ground and closed his eyes but only for a second before they popped back open and he sprang up to his feet suddenly remembering. "Holy shit! Aoi?!"

"I'm right here, Ichiro," Aoi appeared next to him apparently unscathed. His katana was sheathed again and he was covered in a thin layer of dust.

"Aoi!" Ichiro cried with tears in his eyes. He was so close to throwing his arms around his friend before he decided otherwise and quickly "Man"-ed up again. "So, um, where's the other guy," he said as a smooth cover up.

Aoi's eyes darkened and Ichiro gulped. "It's over, Ichiro."

Ichiro's ears went down. "Oh." He kicked at another rock. "Well, I guess we have to get back to Ranka-sama."

"Correct," Aoi said simply as he turned to go.

"Um, Aoi?"

"Yes, Ichiro."

A wicked, no good, badass smile came across Ichiro's mouth. "So, what exactly is going on between you and _Lady_ Ranka?"

Aoi purposely kicked up sand into Ichiro's face as he took off into a sprint across the damaged earth leaving Ichiro spitting up the dirt that got into his mouth while he yelled for him to wait up.

(-)

"Lemunia, down there," Miyuki pointed down to a crisp, green opening in the trees. She could sense Livea and Klaus coming up fast and if they landed they were sure to meet them there. Lemunia circled around, shifted his winds slightly to catch a stream of air to make a smooth landing.

As they started losing altitude, Lemunia nodded to the edge of the opening. "They see us. Do you still want to land out in the open?" he asked.

"Does it matter? Livea and Klaus will probably talk us to death before they become intent on fighting us. They can't seem to keep their mouths shut." Lemunia rolled his eyes. As they came closer to the ground, he swung his legs under him so he was upright and began to take in his wings. By the time they settled on the ground, his wings were completely folded and hidden under his cloak. He held Miyuki for a while longer before letting go when he saw Klaus and Livea approaching.

"This is it," Miyuki murmured. She shivered unintentionally. Livea and Klaus were still some ways away, taking their sweet time. Miyuki cocked her head towards Lemunia. "I don't think I'm ready for this," she confessed trying to keep her voice leveled. She sensed Lemunia bristle. "We still have some time," he said. "I can take you back up in the air and we can retreat into the second tier."

"They'll be bound to pursue us."

"Yes."

Miyuki shook her head. "It's too late. I should have told you to turn around when we were in the air."

Lemunia suddenly felt guilty that he hadn't sensed Miyuki's apprehensiveness earlier. "Miyuki, you're not going to die. I won't let it happen."

Miyuki didn't respond because Livea and Klaus were now standing only a few meters away from them but she shot him a grateful glance out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, good morning," Klaus said cheerfully, nodding his head to both of them. They were silent. Klaus frowned and cleared his throat. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Shut up, child," Lemunia ordered bitterly.

Klaus's frown deepened into a full out scowl as the temporary creases transformed his childlike appearance into that of a impatient adult. "Don't treat me like a child," he hissed.

"I'm not, I'm treating you like dirt."

Miyuki felt the air suddenly go stale with tension. She had to set her apprehension aside and focus on her surroundings. First opening she got and she was taking Lemunia and running. Livea watched her with growing curiosity. Miyuki stopped searching with her eyes but couldn't bring herself to look Livea full in the face. _"She'll know,"_ Miyuki thought. _"She'll be able to tell right off the bat."_

Livea smiled. "It's nice to see you one last time, Miyuki," she said sweetly. "I won't miss Lemunia but I know I'm going to miss _you_ terribly."

"Whoever said it was going to be the last time?" Miyuki asked solidifying her voice. She felt her nails lengthen within the sleeves of her cloak. She had to get ready. No sickle this time, she would use her hands as her sole weapon.

Livea was about to respond but Klaus jumped the gun. "Miyuki, you're life will be taken by me!" Livea's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in mid-protest. Klaus had stepped forward so suddenly during his declaration that Lemuina had physically jumped in response. Miyuki didn't realize it until he was suddenly in front of her and his speed would have knocked her over if she hadn't grabbed a hold of his shoulders. He had cut it very close, she soon found out. She was practically plastered to his back. She could feel the blood pulsating through his wings, furled tightly against his back. The pulsation was so hard that it knocked the breath from her chest. She waited for the moment when his wings would unfold in an explosion of black feathers and they'd be gaining altitude in a blur as a shocked Livea and Klaus became smaller and smaller until they disappeared and she and Lemunia were floating up in the stratosphere.

She blinked rapidly to come back down to reality. She was relieved to find that no one had noticed that she had spaced out. Perhaps not much time had passed. Livea was still in a state of shock but she and Klaus had narrowed their gazes in on Lemunia. They hated Lemunia, even more than they hated Miyuki, although she was a close second. Lemunia was a threat to Klaus as the older male of the two and to Livea he was just a threat. And then there was the fact that they were related. . . . . . . . .by blood.

Lemunia looked as if he was about to rip out Klaus's jugular with his fangs elongated, so long they he couldn't shut his mouth properly but Klaus wouldn't back down. He defiantly returned the challenging glare. If it was any other time, he would have gladly picked up the gauntlet if Lemunia had thrown it down, but this was to be their final battle. He wanted it to be with Miyuki.

"Klaus," Livea hissed. Her mouth was now closed with teeth clenched. "What are you doing?"

Klaus smiled charmingly at her ignoring the fact that she was fuming. She really wanted to fight Miyuki. Well, too bad. She would just have to turn that fury on Lemunia. "Livea, dear sister, do you think you'll be able to handle our friend Lemunia? He's quite a handful I'm sure and I wouldn't want him to be too much for you." He ignored the glare she shot him and the sound of Lemunia clicking his fangs against his lower teeth impatiently. But that is what it took to set Livea up. She didn't want anyone to think that she was weaker than someone of the opposite sex. She didn't respond to him, too angry about having her desired enemy taken away from her but she didn't want to cause a scene, especially in front of Lemunia and Miyuki. She would clobber her brother after this was over. She relaxed her heated glare at Klaus and settled into focusing on Lemunia.

Miyuki still clung to him like a monkey on a tree and she was comfortable in doing so because Lemunia wasn't relaxing. She wouldn't feel safe until he did but she knew it was useless. Lemunia was a long way away from relaxing his defenses. She slowly slid down off his back and took a spot next to him.

Livea gestured to Lemunia with her right hand to follow her. "Come on, Lemunia, dear. We're going to take a little walk. Just to give Miyuki and Klaus some leg room," she shot Klaus a look that was very unladylike. "There's a little valley some ways that way." She pointed behind her. "There we'll have some privacy."

Lemunia visibly twitched. It was his choice to have them battle separately or together on the same field. Everything came down to him. He glanced at Miyuki. They had enough problems with Livea and Klaus using each other as back-ups when they fought together. He only hoped Miyuki could hold off Klaus while he dealt with Livea and was able to get back to help her. Miyuki smiled but the tension in her lower jaw turned it into a Cheshire grin that was all but reassuring, but he knew what she was getting at.

She was giving him permission to leave her behind.

He nodded for Livea to lead the way and she quickly turned on her heels and was taking off towards the outlining trees at a graceful yet rapid gait. Lemunia threw Miyuki a glance that told her everything that he could spill with words and took off after Livea leaving Miyuki with Klaus. It was a choice that burned him up inside and made him want to punish Livea for it.

Miyuki watch Lemunia even after he disappeared into the trees. It was only until she was once again conscious of Klaus's eyes drilling into her. She turned her attention to him. _"Focus,"_ she thought.

Klaus smiled. "Are you ready to begin?"

To Be Continued.

BlueDragonGirl1: I'm probably the suckiest fanfic writer when it comes to updating. And here we are, closing in on the four-year anniversary of this fanfiction. I will honestly try to update more this summer. Actually, I kinda have too. You see, I'm headed off to college this Fall semester and I've noticed that many fanfic writers who go off to college don't return to finish their stories and I really want to get to the endings of all my fanfics. Bare with me people! This may be one wild ride! **R&R!**


	15. Determination

Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu or New Vampire Miyu.

(-)

"Do I even have a choice?" Miyuki asked. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and brought her mask out from the inside of her sleeve. Before she could put it on her face, Klaus swiped it from her hands in one fluid motion and was back in his place across from her as if he had never left. Miyuki stared down at her empty hands.

"This thing is so gaudy. Why would you even want to put it on?" Klaus asked her. He traced the lines over with his index finger gently.

"Give it back to me, Klaus," Miyuki ordered.

Klaus looked up at her. "I'd rather you not cover up your face. I want to see it."

"Fine, just give it back."

Klaus placed his hand against his jaw as if in deep thought. "Hm. . .no."

"Klaus!"

"I don't think you need it." He took it between his hands as if to break it in half.

"That's my father's! It's the only thing I have of his." Miyuki said frantically.

Klaus looked it over again. "If it's so precious, why did you take it along with you?" Before he could try to break it, Miyuki charged him with nails lengthened. Klaus raised the mask above his head and Miyuki slashed him across his face. As he swung around, she reached up to reclaim the mask with her other hand but he was able to evade her by putting his leg out and in her desperation she tripped over it, her fingers coming within a hair's breadth of the mask. She caught herself and stumbled a couple of steps before regaining her balance.

Klaus hovered in the air, a mere two feet off the ground. She had managed to leave three lines across the right side of his face, starting from the corner of his eye and stopping at his lips. Blood was seeping from the gashes but he didn't seem to notice as he waved the mask over her head tauntingly. "Come on, Miyuki. Just a little higher!" He called out to her. He laughed when Miyuki growled. "Now, now, don't be that way. This could be fun! We used to play keep away with Livea's ribbons all the time. Don't you remember?"

"Yes, and I remember when we lost them to the sea. Livea was so upset. We lost her favorite red ones. They were velvet. Her best," Miyuki replied.

Klaus snorted. "She had other ones. Besides, she grew out of ribbons only a few months later."

"Well, I don't have other masks that I keep as spares!" Miyuki lunged for him. Klaus made an upward swing but couldn't get his legs out of the way in time. She wrapped her arms around them and dug her nails into the back of his legs.

"Shit, Miyuki! Are you packing that sickle under your cloak? You're a tad bit heavier than I last remembered." Klaus laughed.

Miyuki dug her nails even deeper into his legs. "That's no way to flatter a lady." She gritted her teeth then reached up and seized the fabric of his coat. "Now, give me back my mask!"

"Ok, here you go." He brought it down of her head and Miyuki instantly let go feeling her skull crack under the force. She flopped on the ground but rebounded. Orbs of black light flashed in front of her eyes and she swayed. Klaus hovered close to her but kept enough distance between them so if she tried to lunge again he would be able to evade her more efficiently. He held the mask over her head. "Come on, Miyuki. Take your best shot."

"If I had a gun, I would do just that," Miyuki muttered. It was hard to keep the tears out of her eyes and Klaus noticed. He rolled his eyes.

"You're just like how Livea was. She'd always ruin the game." He tossed the mask back to her. Miyuki caught it and held it securely to her chest just as Klaus swung around and kicked her. It wasn't a hard kick but it caught her off guard and sent her tumbling to the ground. She quickly hid the mask away in her sleeve and dodged Klaus's next assault.

"This isn't the time to play around, Klaus," Miyuki said to him as they faced each other off. "Let's be serious."

"But we use to have so much fun. Don't you remember all the games we used to play by the sea?"

"Save it for your scrapbook memories," Miyuki said sharply. "I've tried to leave much of my childhood back in the Western World. Give me some peace." She disappeared but Klaus didn't so much as blink an eye.

"Honestly?" he asked out loud. "But, Miyuki, we loved you so much. We _all_ loved you so much, even Father too. You were his wingless child." Miyuki appeared out of the blue and struck Klaus with the back side of her hand, throwing his off to the side, then she disappeared again. Klaus righted himself up again. "Admit it Miyuki! You loved us too. You would have stayed with us if it hadn't been for this whole daughter-of-a-guardian thing that the Japanese Shinma hung over your head. You could have been happy."

Miyuki appeared over his head, her arms out stretched. "I could have never been happy. That's why I left." It was now Klaus's turn to disappear as Miyuki brought her talons down upon him.

"You're so hard to please." He reappeared again, this time with his sword and swung in a wide arc horizontally. Miyuki ducked, her face almost coming in contact with the ground, and a few blue hairs were cut. Klaus stabbed downward but Miyuki flipped herself over in a one-handed handstand and the sword's blade went into the ground. She flipped herself back over and grabbed the sword by sandwiching the flat side between her hands. Klaus pushed into the hilt but Miyuki's hold was strong. They were at a stalemate.

"This is so nice, don't you think, Miyuki?" Klaus asked through clenched teeth as he pushed against her. "We don't have to worry about anyone interrupting us, no multi-tasking, and certainly no Lemunia."

Miyuki dropped down on the ground with the sword still in her grasps and flipped Klaus over her, in doing so, released the sword. Klaus landed on his feet and swung around. He was quick to backtrack as Miyuki went to meet him with her hand positioned to impale. She chased him and was sure she had him when he flipped over her head and grazed the side of her face with the tip of his sword. She wiped the blood that trickled down her face as she whirled around to face him.

"You've gotten quite rusty in your skills. Haven't been practicing much, have you?" Klaus asked.

"Maybe you've just gotten better," Miyuki suggested.

"Why, thank you."

"Don't let that go to your head." She rushed him but dodged off to the side at the last possible second as he brought his sword down, giving her an opening. She side-swiped him and he went down to his knees. One hand went to his side as he tried to use his sword one-handedly but she plucked it from him. The sword was light and easy to wield even for her, a stranger to the feeling of it. She took a few practice swings in the air before she aimed for his head. The sword was up in the air over him but she hesitated. Once she brought the sword down it would be over. Klaus would be dead. That would be the end of it.

That would be the end of it. . . . . . .

It seemed so final. She had never imagined what life would be like without being constantly harassed by Livea and Klaus. She didn't know why, but she felt guilty.

And she didn't need another death hanging over her head . . . .

Klaus, although wounded, took advantage of her hesitation. He pushed off from the ground and burst up into the air. Miyuki followed him with her eyes, dumbfounded. She had hesitated way too long. How could she have allowed that chance to get away from her?

"Focus," she whispered to herself.

Klaus stared down at her with his hands over his side as he tried to do a quick patch up healing on the wound. He allowed this to get out of hand and Livea was probably waiting for him to hurry up and help her with Lemunia. He was probably knocking her around something fierce. He was almost finished with his healing when Miyuki did something he hadn't seen her do in a long, long time. So long, it seemed like centuries ago. She was chanting. She still had her hands around the hilt of the sword with its blade jabbed into the ground. Her voice barely carried up to him but he knew right off the he was in real trouble. He clasped his hands together and held them in front of him and began to chant to fend off the seal she was weaving with her words. Together they chanted and together they began to glow: Miyuki a light blue and Klaus a bright red. Their auras began to grow, stretching out towards each other in hopes of engulfing the other.

Sweat was breaking out on Miyuki's face. She had hoped that instead of killing Klaus she would have been able to seal him inside an orb where he would sleep until she could take him back to the future to have him returned to the darkness. She had no idea what the consequences would be if she returned him to the darkness here but at least the orb would keep him out of her way. But it had backfired. She was out of practice and the seal had been slow to weave. Now she was chanting to keep Klaus from overpowering her but even that was bound to fall through was she was exhausted. She needed Lemunia, she needed him now but she couldn't sense him or call out for help. The chanting was too draining.

Lemunia would have been able to kill Klaus. It would have been terrifyingly easy for him regardless of the fact that Klaus was 'family'. Miyuki cringed. Their individual auras had met and now the red one was pushing the blue back. She knew nothing that would overcome it and she was saying the same string of words over and over again. It wouldn't be long before the spell collapsed on its self.

Klaus wasn't sure what he wanted to do with Miyuki. His chanting had come to a repetitive stall, going over the same words, doing just enough to slowly push Miyuki back. She had been attempting to seal him. A wicked smile past across his lips. Then he would return the favor or rather, show her how it was done. He began chatting with renew vigor. Miyuki sensed it and new she was in trouble. Big trouble. She could already feel walls closing in upon her. She would soon be consumed by it if she didn't. . . . She screwed her eyes shut. Consequences, why did there always have to be consequences?

The hairs on the back of Klaus's neck rose. He looked over his shoulder to find that several blue flames were hovering dangerously close to him. His eyes widened. She wouldn't, would she? She didn't have the gull. One flame leapt from its place. He forced the red aura to wrap around himself, releasing Miyuki from the strain of fighting off the seal, and deflected the single flame and the rest that came to attempt to consume him. Miyuki sent more flames but his red aura deflected them. Miyuki took up the sword. She had to do this. Now!

She swung the sword around like a discus and threw it into the air directing it straight for Klaus. The red aura distorted his figure to a black shadow but she saw the sword go through it and stay. The red aura faded away along with the black shadow and the sword. Miyuki sighed. "Rest in peace, Klaus," she whispered. A breezed whipped through her hair.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Miyuki's eyes widened as she was pinned to a tree with Klaus's sword run through her. She gasped. "Didn't expect to see me so soon?" he asked. He put his weight on the hilt and pushed it closer to her and the tree. Miyuki could only stare at him, too lost for words as blood gushed from her body. He grunted as he pushed the sword until the hilt was resting against her belly. He brushed his hands off with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Well, that's that."

Miyuki was too afraid to open her mouth, afraid that her soul might escape that way. Was she dying? She didn't feel any differently. Perhaps she had been dying this entire time and didn't even know it. Perhaps she couldn't die at all.

"You look so beautiful, Miyuki," Klaus whispered and he meant it with pure sincerity. He took her chin in his hand and kissed her mouth. Miyuki couldn't look away. She was finally focusing, focusing on keeping her soul in her body. Klaus touched her face, her hair, her shoulders. He leaned over. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. "You were my favorite sister." Miyuki only stared straight ahead of her but she felt Klaus's tongue against her cheek. "See ya' around, love." And with that, he was gone.

(-)

Livea wasted no time when they were out of sight from Miyuki and Klaus. She turned on Lemunia, her eyes narrowing into a scrutinizing glare. She threw out her arms as if to embrace him and paper seals flew from her arms connecting to the trees that surrounded them. There were symbols written on the seals and red strings criss-crossed, connecting to each and every paper from each and every paper. The red strings faded out and a tinted shield went up around them confining them to a relatively large area but one thing was for certain. Neither of them could get out. Nor could Miyuki or Klaus get in.

Lemunia wasn't the least bit impressed.

Sure, it probably was one of the most creative spells Livea had thought up, but she wasn't exactly throwing herself a bone. She was clearly still miffed about not getting to fight Miyuki and her anger could make her more dangerous. Or more likely to make mistakes.

"I hate you," Livea growled. Then she attacked him head on with her dagger unsheathed from wherever she kept it hidden whether it was under her skirt or in thin air. Lemunia didn't care. He hopped up into the air and flipped over her. She and her brother were both annoying but they had had the advantage of fighting together, constantly switching between him and Miyuki, making them race back and forth.

Livea came back at him and he dodged again but was able to land a quick blow to her back with his hand which sent her heels over head. She arched her back and gracefully came back over and landed on her feet. She disappeared then reappeared above him only to have him disappear before she could strike.

"Stop playing around with me and fight!" Livea's voice was shrill. Lemunia honored her request by kicking her in the face. Livea didn't quite recover as gracefully as she had before. She stumbled and swayed before regaining her balance and sending a white orb to explode in his face.

It hurt but not as badly as he was going to hurt her. He whipped around her, too fast for her eyes to follow, and twisted her arm behind her back. Her hand still held the dagger and he forced her to stab it into her own back. Livea shrieked and another white orb exploded in front of his face temporarily blinding him and she slipped out of his grasp. She reappeared clinging to the ceiling of her own shield, glaring down at him. The mark he had left on her face was swelling into a red bruise. It didn't take away from her natural beauty. It made him hate her face even more.

Suddenly, the walls of the shield began to move, pulling inward a few inches then stopping. He wouldn't have notice if Livea hadn't been clinging to the ceiling because she, too, moved closer.

"Do you know where we are, Lemunia?" she asked him. Her voice was cold but sickly sweet. "Does this look familiar?"

"No," he replied haughtily.

Livea released her grip of the ceiling and floated down as light as an autumn leaf. "It's my crystal ball," she replied. "You recognize it now, don't you?" Lemunia didn't respond. "Of course you don't. It's because we're on the inside."

Lemunia was startled but he didn't let it show.

Livea smiled. "I've sealed us both inside. The ball will slowly collapse down to its original size. You'll be sealed inside and I will have you." She clapped her hands together. "That is, unless you kill me first."

"That will be as easily done as it was said." Lemunia unsheathed his sword. He felt the walls of the seal bare down on him. His mask appeared from the folds of his cape and he placed it on his face. "Come on!" He challenged her with his sword.

Livea met his sword with her own dagger. They separated and their blades met again in mid-air. Although relatively young, Livea was good with a blade. She was better with weapons than she was with her spell work. He would rely on that fact if he ran out of time and had to break out of her crystal ball.

The walls moved inward as they fought. Livea was so far able to hold her own against him, never allowing him the chance to get a clear opening. Finally, he struck down on her dagger and she suddenly let go with a wail as she grasped her wrists. The dagger dropped to the ground and he went for her head. Livea held her hand out, fingers spread, and a flash of light sent him tumbling backwards. Livea clenched her teeth. The strain of force of his sword coming down on her small dagger had exhausted her wrists. They were sore and hard to move, making it impossible to grasp the handle any longer. Lemunia took advantage of her pain and ran towards her with his sword held low. Livea began to chant but was interrupted when he cut her across her belly. Blood gushed from the gash that ran from side to side across her body. She crumpled down into a ball and he got ready to deliver the finishing blow.

The air suddenly grew stiff and cracks began to appear in the ceiling above them. He brought his sword down but the tip didn't even touch her. He stared in amazement. He had been standing right over her but now he was standing off to the side of her. How?

The Earth began to shake under his feet, violent, groaning and churning. A crack had been torn into the ground between himself and Livea who still sat doubled over her wound. He sealed the distance between them and tried again but the ceiling overhead shattered and a sudden gust of wind sucked him up into the air knocking the sword from his hands. The wind current tosses him over and over and over. He finally was thrown above the air current where he could safely unfold his wings. They shot out from underneath his cape and feathers flew everywhere, raining down to the ground.

The pieces of her crystal ball turned to liquid and Livea stood up to except it as it rushed into her and sealed up her wound. She breathed a sigh of relief. That had been close, way too close. She looked up at Lemunia, who hovered several hundred feet in the air.

Lemunia leaned to the side to test the air with his hand to figure out how to best approach the space of untamed wind that seemed to have replaced the area that had been covered by the crystal ball. If he wasn't careful his wings could be torn apart and Livea would have a clear shot at him. He hovered off to the side then changed his direction and angled himself downward. Just in time for Livea to send up a blue orb at him. He pulled his wings around his body and the orb crashed into his shield. He tried to retaliate but he couldn't unfold his wings. They were paralyzed.

"Shit," he cursed. Now he couldn't see either. He looked down but the feathers on the lower edge of his wings were long and curved and equally obscured his view.

Livea was smiling as she chanted. She would be cutting it close on the timing. The paralysis would wear off before her spell would take effect but if all went well she would have him in her grasp. The torrent of wind above her head roared and began to lift and rise in altitude. She imagined it as several white hands reaching, reaching, higher and higher to grasp their prey.

Lemunia was working his hands across the crest of his wings. The wings over lapped and were pressed together tightly. He had a hold of the top wing when he was sucked down and whipped through the air. His wings were still numb but he pried them a part. The wind forced its self in and forced his wings back, and like a parachute, they carried him higher and higher and he was unable to fight back until he was once again above the current.

Livea continued to chant trying to pull him down to her but now that his wings were unfurled outward the wind sweeps would push him upward instead of down and reversing the air currents would risk plastering herself to the ground. She rose up and levitated in the air, then caught an air current and was taken up into the air, wingless. Lemunia still hovered in the air but his wings were breaking the paralysis inch by inch. A sphere appeared in his hand and he launched it at her. She twisted to the side and the sphere got caught in the current and spun out of control, imploding on its self. She was now on top of the current and hovering like a fragile pixie.

They stared each other down. Lemunia wouldn't dare attack her with his wings still pulled back. This was her chance. She blinked and she saw something flash out of the corner of her eye. If she hadn't sensed it coming, she would have looked over but she kept her eyes trained on her enemy. Perfect timing.

But Lemunia saw it too and swung around. Klaus had to swing his legs upward to avoid coming in contact with his talons. That was a close call. Klaus had his sword unsheathed and the end was oddly discolored. Livea didn't think more on it. She grabbed Lemunia's other arm and pulled him towards her to keep him away from Klaus. "Klaus! Do it now!" she screamed.

Klaus swung his sword as Lemunia pushed Livea hard enough that her legs got caught in the air current and she was sucked down still hanging on to him. Klaus's sword missed him but caught the top of his right wing and cleanly cut through it. The force of the air current had pulled Lemunia into it with Livea but Livea let go once the blow was given and he was left to be tossed over and over. The blood erupted for the wound and was carried in the wind, swirling it around and around and he was splattered with it. From the air, Klaus thought it was entertaining and beautiful, a work of art. He broke through the air field and landed on the ground next to Livea who had made it safely herself. They both watched as Lemunia was tossed through the air.

"It don't think he's any longer conscious," Klaus commented to his sister. "Perhaps it's time to let him down."

"I'll do what I want," Livea said haughtily. "You already had you fun?"

Klaus held up his sword. "Yes, lots." He licked his lips.

Livea rolled her eyes and swung her hands outward. The air was suddenly still and Lemunia fell like a limp ragdoll. "I'll give him a quick burial," she said. The chasm in the earth from earlier seemed to open wider and it swallowed him whole. Livea clapped her hands together and the chasm closed up. Everything was quiet.

"Well, that was quick," Klaus spoke up.

"Shut up, Klaus," Livea said coldly. She was sinking into a bad mood.

"What? It's finally over. They're gone."

Livea closed her eyes. "Where's Miyuki?"

Klaus looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Why does it matter?"

"What did you do with her body?"

"Hmm. . . . .You didn't answer my question." Livea was silent. "You want to keep her? Honestly, Livea. Let sleeping dogs lie."

"Miyuki wasn't a dog!"

"I was just saying. . . ."

"Just saying what?" Livea turned on him.

"Nothing," he murmured. Livea's hands were clenched and she was shaking. "Come on. Let's go back to the ship. It's over. If you want, we'll come back and collect the bodies to bring back with us but we have more important things to accomplish."

"Fine," Livea replied. They turned and walked deeper into the forest disappearing into the trees.

(-)

"Is it over?" Shiina whispered. Miyu, Larva, Ranka, Aoi, and Ichiro sat in the front room of the house. They had gathered there after the earthquake that had thrown them from their calmness and now they were all tense. Even after the earthquake had subsided and Ichiro and Aoi had returned unharmed from battle the next battle that ensued had put them on edge.

"Can we go now?" Ichiro whined to Ranka. He had wanted to go out and join the battle but Ranka had not allowed him. "It's between them. We have no right to get involve," she had said to him.

"Fine, Ichiro," Ranka gave in. "Go patrol the outer realm." Ichiro silently cheered with his hands above him head. "But don't do anything stupid." Ichrio's ears flopped down. She was dead serious.

Aoi stood up. "I will go with him." He stepped around the group and Ichiro followed him to the door.

"Keep Ichiro out of trouble, Aoi," Ranka said.

He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled but it was short and no one noticed it except her. Then they closed the door.

Miyu and Larva were silent and Ranka could sense the sadness that radiated from them. "I'm sure they'll show up," Ranka commented trying to sound reassuring.

"We should go out and look for them," Miyu said. "Shiina, can you find them?"

Shiina lifted her ear and the swollen, yellow eye was revealed. It constricted and relaxed then constricted again. Finally she said, "Sorry Miyu, but I can't find them anywhere. I can't even see the other ones. It's probably because they are not of this time."

"Then we'll have to go with what we sensed," Miyu said as she stood up. "Come, Larva."

"Miyu, no," Ranka said. "There are still more Westerners out there and they are still after you. I'm sure Miyuki can take care of herself."

Miyu looked at her. "But we can only sense two of them!"

"You can't go out there. We don't even know which two of them are still out there."

Miyu sat down defeated. "We should have sent Ichiro out to find them."

"He will probably get over there when he can."

"Then I will go," Larva stood up. "I will go find them."

"Please understand that the realms are still dangerous and that is why I cannot send Miyu out there," Ranka told him.

Miyu looked up into his eyes. "Larva. . . ." She trailed off.

"Don't worry, Miyu," he said as he embraced her. "I will bring them safely home." He kissed her forehead.

Shiina turned to Ranka. "Does it surprise you at all that they would have kids?" she asked. Ranka laughed.

"No. It doesn't surprise me at all."

To Be Continued.

BlueDragonGirl1: This update took a little longer than I intended it too. I'm not the sharpest when it comes to writing fight scenes and I didn't know how to make it so they'd come to their respective ends. Basically, everything had to add up to about the same time. Anyway, _**R&R!!**_


	16. From Underneath

Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Miyu.

(-)

The sword that held Miyuki pinned to the trunk of a tree suddenly disappeared and she slumped to the ground. She gasped; shocked to find herself sitting down when she had been trying so hard to keep her soul encased within her being. She was equally surprised to find that her soul hadn't attempted to make an escape when she let out her breath. She sat there with her legs spread out in front of her and her arms limp at her sides. The blood oozed out of her wound on both sides of her body; down her front and down her back. The pain still had yet to register with her but her body felt heavy and nonexistent. She dug her heals into the earth and pushed up against the tree and she rose without bending over her wound. When she was finally upright, she was gasping for breath.

This was all her fault. She had allowed herself to come under this condition. It was sickening, no, pathetic. She had let her stupid emotions cloud her judgment and they had turned around and bitten her. Now she was of no use at all and Lemunia was. . . . .

Her head shot up towards the sky and her eyes widened.

He was gone. She had felt him moments ago but now he was gone. Where had he gone? It was impossible! It felt like a candle within her had been stuffed out; without warning. No weakening flame; just gone.

She pressed the side of her face against the tree. How could she have let this happen! Tears started to streak down her face cleansing the sweat of battle. If she had only killed Klaus when she had had that opening! Not doing so had left Lemunia outnumbered two to one. And they had been able to overtake him. She sensed the energies of two entities grow smaller and smaller until they were barely pinpricks in the back of her mind. Klaus and Livea had left the area, apparently leaving them both for dead. Miyuki pushed away from the tree and stumbled. Her legs wanted to move sluggishly on their own accord but she forced them to multitask, moving swiftly while holding her upright. She wasn't about to crawl on her hands and knees.

Her muscles were straining against her when she found the first signs of battle. Tree limps were strewn on the ground and some were caught in the arms of their fellow branches of their tree, swinging precariously, waiting for the next wind to send them crashing down. There were gashes in the earth where the grass had been torn up and the dirt had been turned over. She found the epicenter of the battle where all the trees on the edges of the circle were blown back, bending outward away from the center. She left a trail behind her as she slowly walked the circumference of the circle searching for anything, any sign of life; or death.

She could have walked in that circle forever but she no sooner intersected her own blood on the ground. And came up empty handed. The search had left her exhausted and gasping for more air than her lungs could use. In her weakened state there was a chance that she had missed something, some minute, crucial detail but her dizziness was taking up her attention.

A cool breeze swept up her hair and dried the sweat and tears from her face. Her cloak was ruffled excepted where it was soaked with blood that made it stick to her body. Something heavy in the trees next to her shook and weakened branches snapped as it fell to the ground in a cloud of black feathers. Miyuki cried out in mixed surprised and relief but then she choked on her own breath realizing that what had fallen hadn't hit the ground hard enough to be a body.

She drew closer coated in dread but nursing a small beacon of hope inside of her already shattered body which was quickly extinguished when she found the torn wing of her fallen companion. Miyuki heaved then turned away and threw up. A change took place within her body and she was suddenly consumed in agonizing pain. She collapsed into her own arms with her face pressed against the earth. Although she had stopped vomiting, blood slowly seeped out of her mouth where she must have bitten her tongue.

Surely with this red trail her soul would find its way from her body.

(-)

Cait Sith was deeply pleased with himself. Really, who would have known he would be able to get away with so much with so little trouble? Even with the four unexpected guests, no one had even attempted to stand in his way. The statue of his mother being broken was unfortunate but he really didn't need it all that much in the grand scheme of things. No, the seal that contained his mother was much more important.

And here they were. After a day's travel, he and Gima were finally at the shrine where his mother's being resided. The shrine was old and overgrown. Half of the roof had caved in from the years of neglect and aging unkempt. He smirked. This was just too easy.

"Well, we shouldn't keep her waiting," Cait Sith said to Gima who stood next to him. "Although, I wouldn't mind savoring this small victory just a little bit longer." He held out his hands and they began to glow a dark purple. "Let's get rid of this eyesore." Black light shot from his hands and struck the shrine, disintegrating its fragile wooden frames. When the smoke dissipated all that was left where the shrine once stood was a glowing seal in the shape of a dagger. He was about to reach out for it when a light burst out from around the seal instantly blinding him.

"Cait Sith!" Gima cried out as she dove in front of him. The light immediately consumed her and when it disappeared, so did Gima. Cait Sith blinked away the afterimage the light had left on his eyes. A trap? There had been a trap set around the shrine. He frowned, having lost one of his minions but there was no grief insight as he reached out, this time more cautiously and took the dagger in his hands. There was no light, no second onslaught. The shrines power had exhausted itself with its one final attempt to protect what it thought belonged to it. He grinned.

Too easy.

(-)

Parents always told their children never to eat dirt because there were pesticides and germs and microscopic organisms that lived in its moist black form. They were likely to get sick off of it.

Not to mention it didn't taste as good as it looked.

Lemunia tried to turn his head to spit the dirt out but packed in under several feet of dirt there wasn't that much leeway for movement. It was dark, kinda helped that his eyes were closed, but he could feel the pressure of the earth press down on him from all sides. It wasn't as heavy as it could have been, having been freshly overturned, but in a matter of time with the help of perhaps a pop-up rain, the earth would become much heavier. He tried to think while not breathing in more dirt. Digging himself out was going to be a big problem. An even bigger problem would be attempting to dig around the wing that was still attached to his body and had managed to remain spread out when Livea had buried him. He moved his hands. The dirt shifted around them with some effort but the space was quickly filled with more dirt from above.

Well, this was almost hopeless.

He searched for Miyuki and found next to nothing to cling onto. Her presence was weakening slowly but she was nearby, in fact, closer than she should have been. He shifted as well as he could underground. She was practically right above him. He gasped when he shifted to far and twisted the wing that was still a part of his body. He tasted more dirt and it was sour soaked with something that tasted like death. It tasted all too familiar and with all the blood he had lost it was a miracle that anything registered at all.

Miyuki was on the ground above him and her blood was soaking into the ground.

But she was clearly unconscious. He would have been able to speak to her or she would have awoken him a long time ago. He was still moving him hands in careful circles to try to get them closer to his torso so he could start working on digging upward. It was a race against time but the dirt wasn't making anything easy and all the while more of Miyuki's blood was making its way down to his level. He final managed to pull his left hand free and his talons elongated. It was conveniently positions up near his left wing, still fanned out.

Thank you, Fate," he murmured gently as his talons tore into the muscles of him own wing. Self-inflicted pain always hurt more than pain inflicted by others but he gritted his teeth against it and managed to get down to the bone and then had to pause until he was able to shift the dirt enough to free his right hand. There was nothing easier than breaking hollowed bones. With both hands wrapped around the bone he crushed it to powder against his palms. By now he was already numb to the pain and was relieved when he was able to shift free of a part of his own body. The blood was soaking into the earth around him making it surprisingly easier to maneuver. His legs were still bound by the earth but he first worked on digging above himself until he could no longer reach. In order to keep the dirt from caving in he held one hand above himself with his fingers spread as he one-handedly tried to loosen the dirt enough to free his legs.

If Klaus hadn't made such a direct hit, there wouldn't have been such a significant blood lost, and with his blood still in tow he would have been able to use magic. Lemunia grunted against the strain of the earth above him trying to push back down upon him as he dug at it. It wouldn't help if he passed out now. Then what would have been the point of going through all that trouble in the first place?

After what seemed like hours or perhaps it had been his hand finally shot out of the ground. Night air flowed in as he pulled himself out of his premature grave. He finally spit the dirt out of his mouth and looked around. There was a crescent moon rising over the tops of the trees giving off just enough light to highlight the shadows around him. The light bounced off of Miyuki's pale skin as she glowed in the night, lying only a meter or two away from him.

He quickly got up, wobbled, and then collapsed on the ground. Underground, the earth had supported his body, keeping him upright. In the open air he felt weightless and weak. He tried to pick himself up again but let himself fall to spare himself from the full effect of the wave of vertigo that was threatening to wash him away. He instead crawled to Miyuki's side easing himself down to the ground next to her. She could have been sleeping if it weren't for the pool of blood that stretched out around her. Despite the pain she must have been in she looked very serene; so much that it frightened him.

He sat up and leaned over her. He was too drained to revive and heal her and their options were far and few in between. The Westerners and the Quarl were far away from them; for now. He had the time to waste to search.

He drew closer to her until his lips were pressed against her ear. "Forgive me for this, Miyuki, but I'm afraid you might hate me forever for this." He draped her arms over himself then carefully, ever so carefully, he pulled her over his shoulders. She didn't as much as stir as he struggled to stand. "You'll be fine, Miyuki," he murmured, more for his assurance than for hers. He moved slowly, planting one foot in front of the other, trying hard to keep his balance.

If he fell, it would mean the end for both of them.

(-)

Larva had been wandering aimlessly for hours being unable to trace the energies back to their origins. He knew he must be somewhere near the area that the battle had taken place but with no life force to follow his search had run cold. He would go back to Miyu empty handed.

A crescent moon rose in the night sky and the light filtered down through the canopy of tree branches that hung overhead. Everything was so quite. There had been no activity on either side of the battlefield. He could sense Aoi and Ichiro but they were both calmly patrolling the second tier. It was time to go back to Miyu and hope that Ranka was right when she had said that Miyuki was able to take care of himself.

Suddenly, something fluttered and flapped past him, catching his attention. The light of the moon reflected off blue-black feathers as a large bird flew past and ascended into the sky. Larva watched it disappear surprised that the bird had not cried out in alarm. A light breeze blew through the trees carrying with it the heavy scent of blood. He turned towards it just as something collapsed from out of the shadows.

"At last. . . . .I've. . . .found. . . . .you."

Larva approached and knelt down in front of it. "Lemunia!" he couldn't say anything more as Lemunia pulled Miyuki off his shoulders and pushed her wounded form into Larva's arms. "Get her. . . . away. . . . to safety. . . .Miyuki. . . . .I . . .trust you," he barely had enough breath to get out what he wanted to say as he fell unconscious. Larva touched the younger Westerner's neck but couldn't bring him back to consciousness. He wouldn't be able to carry them both in the fragile state that they were in but he honored the other Westerners request and carried Miyuki back to the heart of the second tier; leaving her companion behind.

To Be Continued.

_BlueDragonGirl1:_ Hey guys! Here's an update after a four month hiatus (brought to you in part by college). I totally forgot how easy it actually is to write updates for these fics. It may take months to a year to update but in actuality it only takes about two to three days to write the actual update. *sweatdrop* Yeah, I guess I have no excuse. Anywho, I hope ya'll enjoy the update and as always R&R!


End file.
